JLAvengers: When Worlds Collide
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: The Avengers are Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Yet, they are of their Earth. There is an infinite number of Earth's in what is known as the multiverse. One of such earths holds another group of mighty heroes, the Justice League. And when the multiverse is in danger, it will be needed for both teams to work together to prevent Doomsday.
1. When Worlds Collide

**Hey people, I'm not sure about how to begin here, I mean, this is the first crossover story I have ever written, and being honest, I'm not a fan of crossovers, but hey, this once actually happened, I mean, who can forget about the good old days of comic book history, stuff like: "Batman and Spiderman" or Barry Allen (Second Flash) travelling to the Marvel Universe for a race while calling himself "Buried Allen", and how to forget "Hulk vs Superman" and "Green Lantern and Silver Surfer" man, They also did "Darkseid vs Gallactus" And many other awesome crossovers like: "JLA Avengers" where we got to see Captain America as the leader of both the Avengers and the JLA, and Superman holding Thor's Mjolnir and the Captain's Shield, but the greatest crossover of them all was Marvel vs DC, now that was epic. (Figures out he got carried away) Anyway, back to the subject at hand.**

**As you can see, I'm a true comic book fan, and had seen both, the Justice League cartoon, and the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes until date, and although I am 60% DC 40% Marvel fan, I think I can write something even for those great comic companies, only I'm following the cartoons continuity minus John Steward as Green Lantern, that guy bores me to death, and got Hawkeye out of the team (For now) to make it even: Justice League always 7 members maximum, current Avengers are 8 members and didn't feel like kicking Hulk out since he is awesome.**

**Anyway, despite liking DC more than Marvel (Just a little), I am realist and know every hero's limitations (If there are) So I believe I can be even with both and am trying to write something epic, let's just hope it lives that long, for now, read, enjoy, and if you are a fan like I am, you will review, and if anyone has a question, just ask, perhaps I can answer it, if not, use a tool which starts with wiki and ends with pedia, lol.**

**I don't own any Marvel Comics hero or villain and I don't own any DC comics hero or villain, but as a fan, I can't wait for the day of there being another crossover of these two great companies, so deal with it people, lol. And before you ask, this was once in the crossover section, didn't work, so yeah, screw the crossover section.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>The Avengers are earth's mightiest heroes, assembled in a reduced but powerful strike force that was born for the purpose of capturing and bringing to justice some of earth's most dangerous villains. They have no city to call their home despite their headquarters being at the Avenger's mansion at New York, their vision is global. Whether it is protecting the rights of citizens of the United States, or at the farthest corners of the globe, like the nation of Wakanda, the Avengers have always prevailed, always remained triumphant no matter the enemy, only now, and for more than a week, they have been tracking down some kind of shadow, a monster as the victims he had capture had claimed, a vigilante who apparently strikes with fear and had driven some criminals into madness, a dangerous man Nick Fury now wants captured.<p>

"I don't like it when the S.H.I.E.L.D. asks me for favors, Fury." Ironman complained while speaking to General Nick Fury using a safe channel only the chairman of the Avengers and the director head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. could share. "Half of the world's most dangerous villains are running free, and here I am, getting my armor wet down the rain and in the middle of the night while chasing down some shadow like creature who had been capturing several villains on his own, this guy is not even a villain, why do you care about him, Fury?" And Captain America and Black Panther wondered the same thing, this was the third time the three of them had been patrolling in search of this supposed vigilante, and so far they had seen no signal of this shadow.

"This 'Vigilante', if you wish to call him that way, had been a great aid to the police forces all around New York." Spoke Fury to Ironman's communicator while in the commodity of his Helicarrier. "But his methods are off the law, he uses brute force, he intimidates our American citizens, I care little if they are villains or not, no one, not even heroes are beyond the law, I want that guy captured, whatever we do with him is confidential."

"Good old Nick Fury, I hate that guy so much." Ironman said without even cutting off the communication, but once that last was said he cut it off, not really wanting to enter an argument with the head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. "You hear him, the S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him, they surely are planning on forcing him into joining them, that's just the way Nick Fury operates."

"Orders are orders." Was Captain America's only reply while he remained vigilant. This shadow like creature had frequented these alleys for a week, capturing drug dealers, torturing some murderers, freaking the hell out of every villain around the place, Captain America disliked his methods, but was proud of that 'it' had accomplished, tracking him down was something he disliked, but something he was ordered to do.

"I see him!" Black Panther mentioned while jumping his way through the buildings, not even waiting for Ironman to give an order or for Captain America to react, no matter for how long they have been working together with the Black Panther, getting used to his skills was hard, skills that probably were even to Captain America's ones. "Move! He will get away!" Black Panther instructed, he then jumped down an alley and continued with his pursuit.

"Anyone heard about teamwork before? No matter how long we work together, everyone does what they feel like doing." But Ironman couldn't complain, after all, his team had worked wonders ever since members as Captain America and Black Panther had joined the team. "Let's get this over with; I have a date in a couple of hours."

"Seems like not even the leader can take things seriously." Captain America pointed out with a smile, even if he wasn't part of a well-trained unit, he couldn't deny the team being working despite all odds. The Captain followed Black Panther's track, he still couldn't understand how the black suited one actually found the shadow, perhaps something about a feline instinct of some sort, only the Captain was about to find out that instinct wouldn't help in the capture of this creature, as Black Panther was thrown away by his opponent and ended slamming his body against some trash containers. "T'Challa?"

"He is strong." Was everything Black Panther said before standing up with the Captain's help. "He is human, I don't think he is a mutant or a super soldier like you, Captain, but he surely is skilled, I surely wasn't expecting it."

"And he won't expect me either." Mentioned Ironman while flying toward the place he managed to see a person running away while using his night vision. "I got you." He said and began flying after him, only the person took an object from his black colored cape, it looked sharp, and had the form of a bat, only of course Ironman wasn't worried. "You are wasting your time." He mentioned upon seeing the object coming closer, he didn't even feel like avoiding it in the less, it was a bat like boomerang, only upon contact, it exploded and knocked him down. "Fine." Ironman mentioned. "He was expecting me."

"I will take care of him, Tony." Captain America followed the vigilante, even when he used some kind of hook to pull himself up and toward the top of a building, the Captain had to use all his skills to kick himself from wall to wall until landing at the top, just in front of the running away vigilante. "By orders of the S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm afraid you are under arrest, but as an Avenger, my first duty is to ask for your reasons, who are you? And what do you want?" The man threw more boomerang shaped objects in the form of bats toward the Captain, but the symbol of the Avengers was fast enough as to kick them away and then threw his shield to the vigilante, who barely avoided it by rolling below of it and then tried punching the Captain, who skillfully avoided the hit and prepared to deliver one of his own but was blocked by the vigilante, his shield returned to him, and it would have hit the caped crusader it he weren't waiting for it and kicked it away, leaving the Captain to defend without his shield. "Who are you?" He asked with bravery.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The vigilante began, and he opened his cape revealing his true self, a man who dressed like a bat, a vigilante who bested others by fear. "I… am… Batman!"

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Comics and DC Comics Present: <strong>

**JLAvengers: When Worlds Collide.**

* * *

><p>As it happened in New York, it happened in other places around the whole country, and sometimes even outside of the country. It was reported in every news channels, mysterious vigilantes, tracking down some minor villains at first, then fighting greater foes even the Avengers had faced before, sometimes even going in conflict with the Avengers themselves.<p>

"Ben Urich reporting from Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, or what is left of Hell's Kitchen, the place is a living hell now!" The news reported as a fire was taking place at the mentioned zone. "Columbia University is on fire! As for now, there is no telling of what caused the fire, but Ant Man and the Wasp are currently helping in the evacuation of the building, though they are currently of not use in putting down the flames!" The impolite news reporter mentioned moments before a good section of the building began falling and was about to bury him in a pile of fire filled boulders, only a giant hand caught the flames, Giant Man had risked his skin in saving the news reporter.

"Arght!" Giant Man yelled and then threw the flaming boulder away and then stepped on it, forcing the flames off. "That will surely leave a mark!" Giant Man complained, but despite the pain in his hand, he helped many students down of the top of the building despite his injury. "This hurts quiet a lot but let's ensure the future brains of this nation make it down safely."

"Hank, are you sure?" Wasp asked, she was worried about Giant Man still using his burned hands to help students down. "I don't like how it looks, why isn't Thor answering his id card? Ow, I will have a good talk with him once we make it back to the mansion, right now we could use his weather controlling powers!"

"Yeah, and without his help, I'm not sure if we will be able to pull this fire off in time to save the building, many students will be left without a proper education." Giant Man pointed out, Wasp just stared at him oddly, which he noticed. "I know, their lives are also important, but I can't help but wonder if there is a way to save Columbia's University, I only wish there were more fire proof heroes in the team." A strong wind then surprised both Giant Man and a now flying away Wasp, it was so strong that even Hank in his giant form felt like falling down, only a giant green energy like hand was pressed against his shoulder, helping him to regain some of the lost equilibrium.

"I got ya!" Spoke the owner of the energy like hand, and upon turning around, Giant Man couldn't believe his eyes. "Before a conflict erupts as it has the whole week, we are not here to cause troubles, and forgive my friend; he can't control his powers quiet yet!" The man in the green and black suit informed while flying next to Giant Man's face. "Cool! What's your story? Bitten by a radioactive giant?" The man with the green power ring added.

"Hey! He is the man of the comic books!" Wasp said with a face full of surprise, only both Giant Man and the one with the emerald ring raised their eyebrows at her. "I think his name is Green Lantern! You must be quiet a fan of the comic books to dress yourself like that."

"Actually… yes, but I'm more than just a comic." The dark haired teen said, the trio then felt a strong breeze and Wasp was once again send flying by it, only Green Lantern caught her with a green energy butterfly net. "Forgive my friend again." Green Lantern added.

"Do you mind?" Yelled a man dressed all in red and with lighting like belt and logo. "Building in flames, Kyle! And running around that place only draws the flames toward me dude, get your ring to work already."

"Wait! You are the Flash! I have all your comic books!" Wasp mentioned, only the red hero didn't understand that last. "Is there a comic book convention taking place? Or maybe you are that Quicksilver guy in disguise."

"Whatever it is, we don't have time to waste, a building is on fire people, look alive already." Giant Man ordered, although it was never his intention to start operating as a leader. "Can you create more stuff with that thing? A giant bucket perhaps?"

"An insult to my imagination, but yes." The Green Lantern then created the object Giant Man requested, the giant then took it and began walking away. "I guess I will follow him, it's not like I can create that many things at a time, you do crowd control Wally."

"Oh yeah? That's great, go all over New York giving away my secret identity, I appreciate it a lot, Kyle." Wasp raised an eyebrow, both were more like teenagers than young adults, and seemed to be enjoying the revealing of their secret identities, only for Wasp it was a lot of fun as well, she wasn't exactly the comic book kind, but enjoyed them some times. "I will run all around the corridors and get as much people as I can toward safety, you go and look for paper and pen, I want your phone number."

"Sorry, I'm taken." She rejected him, the Flash then rushed toward the in flames building while Wasp saw Giant Man arriving with Green Lantern and a giant bucket full with water, ready to pull the fire off when Flash was done with the evacuation. "This must be the greatest superhero assemble of all times! Way better than buying weekly issues of the whole series!"

* * *

><p>But although in some places heroes were working together, in some other places heroes were at war, or better yet, two kingdoms of proud warriors, a reunion that wasn't meant to ever happen, was now taking place. For Odin, great god of all Asgard, it was an invasion and a sacrilege, since the ones now battling his proud warriors were beings who worshiped a different god than him, a god that for Odin was a coward for not coming to his people's aid and instead, allowed his women filled army to fight on his place.<p>

"Son, where are you when I need you the most? We need your power to teach these none believers their god has betrayed them." Odin spoke out in annoyance while witnessing it all from his throne room, although he was worried, even with all his power, even when his people was a majority, even behind closed and armored doors, the invaders were beating them, all thanks to one warrior, one who seemed to possess all the powers of the greatest Greek gods. "At last, you have arrived to Asgard safe."

"The son of Odin would never give his back to Asgard, father." Thor, son of Odin, Norse god of thunder and wind, explained to his father upon his arrival to Valhalla. "Who are these women? They are strong as Valkyries, but they hit with the wrath of the ice giants."

"Non-believers I'm afraid, worshiping an enemy god, normally, this threat would be one we would face on our own, but there is one among the non-believers, one who calls herself Wonder Woman." Odin explained, he then pointed at a woman dressed differently than the amazon warriors, she had managed to beat Sif in battle as the two gods spoke, and that angered Thor, since Sif and himself had shared a romance long time ago.

"Normally, I would be against the idea of hitting a woman, but fear not, father, I will teach this none believer not to attack your realm ever again." Thor then spun his hammer and flew toward the enemy at the battle field, now running free around the streets of Asgard.

"Fall back I tell you! This skirmish has gone far enough! Why should we keep fighting for the supremacy of our gods?" The woman spoke out, she then witnessed the flying Mjolnir about to hit her and used her golden colored lasso to grab the object's handle, she then spun it around and redirected it to her attacker, who grabbed it easily. "Great Hera!"

"That name is unholy in these lands, and for you to speak it is an insult to me and my people, for such insult you will feel the wrath of Thor." Lighting filled the Mjolnir, and the war for Asgard was stopped. "You who have invaded this holy land will now pay."

"Then so be it! But I will ask you first, let this be a battle between you and me, there is no need for more casualties." Wonder Woman spoke firmly and ignored Thor's great power, the Asgardian nodded, and with a movement of his head, his army fell back, so did Wonder Woman's one. "We fight then, not because of war or desires of conquer, but because when two sons of gods are to be face to face in a battlefield, our honors won't allow us to stop."

"Prideful you are, woman, now feel the wrath of Thor!" The battle began, with Thor hitting the floor hard and trying to force Wonder Woman to fall; only the woman could fly and ignored the shattering ground. "For the beard of Odin, this fight will make our fathers proud."

"Zeus, give me strength!" Wonder Woman yelled, and while doing it so, she slammed her fist hard at Thor's face, knocking him down in one hit. "Had enough?" She asked.

"I have felt the wrath of your god, and I have felt your power as well, you are truly a worthy opponent, but Odin has seen my victory, I shall not fall." With Mjolnir in hand, Thor tried to bring the amazon princes down, only she blocked the blow with her bracelets, resisting the power of the god of lighting. "Surrender!"

"Never!" She yelled, and then with her leg she knocked Thor down and disarmed him, she now had possession of Thor's Mjolnir. "I will not be defeated, victory shall be mine!"

"By the gods!" Thor was surprised, so far few had been the ones worthy of lifting his hammer, and right now this woman had managed to take possession of it. "How can Odin allow this? For you to lift my hammer like this." Thor then commanded his hammer back to his hand, the Mjolnir obeyed, but the damage to Thor's pride was already done, one who worshipped a different god than Thor, had managed to lift his hammer. "My heart tells me to keep fighting you, nothing would I love more than prevailing against your kind, but then again, someone who can lift this Mjolnir cannot be evil, you have my ears in return, explain your motives, why invading this holy land."

"God of thunder, I believe you are misunderstanding this battle, it was born by the difference in our cultures, not because of hatred, my sisters did wrong to attack you, and for this I apologize, but these are hard times, our worlds are in danger, I'm here to warn you about this danger." Wonder Woman then commanded her amazons to retread, all of them obeyed and left Asgard.

"Then, talk we shall." Thor offered, his men also returned to their usual lives. "But if talking is what you wanted, why bringing an army here, to Asgard?"

"That, Thor, is the point all along." She said while flying and pulling Thor by the arm with her so he would fly by her side. "We didn't come here willingly." She then pointed far away from the doors of Asgard, and Thor couldn't believe his eyes, a whole island had appeared next to Asgard. "This, is Themyscira."

* * *

><p>"Hulk smashes!" A strong fight was taking place in the middle of a park close to the Avenger's Mansion, one many citizens were witnessing, an alien like creature suddenly appeared in the middle of the park, and the mansion had told Hulk to investigate, only as usual his investigation ended in a fist fight against the green alien now blasting Hulk with his heat vision. "Hulk tickles!" He said with a grin on his face and then slammed the alien's face, which exploded and then the whole body of the alien surrounded the green giant in the form of a green gel. "Get off of Hulk!"<p>

"Your rage is unstoppable, you are a danger to this world, perhaps a danger as powerful as that which is to come, you must be stopped." The green alien like creature explained, his eyes then shined as he tried to invade Hulk's mind. "Open your mind to me; allow me to calm you down."

"Hulk not calm! Hulk angry! And the angrier Hulk is! The stronger Hulk is!" Hulk then grabbed the alien by the head and pulled him off of him, he then hit him hard, only the alien controlled his density until being as strong as a rock. "Stupid alien, Hulk smashes rocks!" And the alien was defeated. "Hulk is the strongest there is!"

"We are about to see about that!" A golden like hook with a long golden rope came flying from out of some bushes, it tied around Hulk's leg and began being pulled; only Hulk was too strong as to be pulled down and he, instead, pulled the rope until a man with green scale covered legs and his left arm connected to the hook came out. "Aquaman smashes Hulk!" He yelled and used Hulk's pulling power combined with his strong skinned first in a punch to push the green monster back, only he pushed him just a couple of steps. "It's like hitting Superman!" Aquaman added, he then helped the alien up. "Come on, J'onn, we must leave before." But the giant green hand of Hulk prevented him from going any further. "I hate dry landers sometimes." Aquaman mentioned.

"Fish man angered Hulk! No one should even anger Hulk!" And Aquaman was then punched away and toward the nearest trees. "Hulk will make pulp out of fish man." But then a blur of red and blue light slammed Hulk hard, pushing him back and toward the ground, and forcing it to roar hard. "No one beats Hulk!"

"I don't know who you are." A man dressed in blue and red colors then landed in front of the beaten up Aquaman and Martian Mahunter, an 'S' like symbol adorned his chest. "But if you hit my friends, then I will hit you harder."

"Hulk will smash blue guy!" Hulk then ran toward the man in blue, and the heroic looking rival flew toward him as well, hitting his whole body against Hulk's chest and flying away with him and toward the outsides of New York City.

"If you want to fight, we will do it somewhere where you, monster, can't hurt innocents." In only seconds, the man in blue managed to take Hulk away from the city, and once outside, he hurled Hulk around and slammed him hard against a desert like place, they were probably close to Las Vegas, a place Hulk enjoyed fighting at quiet a lot. "Here you will harm no one." But then the man in blue was hit hard by a flying boulder thrown by the Hulk.

"Wrong! Hulk will hurt superloser!" He yelled in annoyance and then jumped high and landed on top of the attacker's body, only some kind of heat rays came out from the man's eyes and Hulk was pushed back. "Hulk hates you!"

"I can't tell you I like you that much either." The man said while standing up. "And the name is Superman, and I'm going to make sure you never forget that name." And the fight continued, with Superman flying his way toward Hulk and the green monster running back to fight back, only before the two could keep fighting one against the other one, Hulk was trapped inside a sphere of green energy, and Superman by a couple of giant hands slapping him hard as a fly.

"I'm sorry about that, but Green Lantern here said I couldn't hurt you no matter how strongly I hit you." Giant Man mentioned. "This is the guy you were speaking off, weren't you?"

"That's Superman! Dear lord! It's really Superman!" Wasp mentioned while flying off of the Flash's shoulder. "This is so totally incredible." She added. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah, great, everyone wants the autograph of the man in blue." Complained Green Lantern as he used all his imagination to create different cages, jails, containers, or anything that could calm the Hulk down. "Nobody ever cares about the green members of the team, and speaking about green, how do I calm this monster down?" Green Lantern complained, he even created a green energy version of Hulk trying to calm the Hulk down, only that annoyed him more than anything. "I'm running out of ideas here."

"Hulk dear, please stop." And Hulk calmed down, although he still looked at Superman and Green Lantern with hatred evident in his eyes. "Now, before Hulk gets even angrier, can someone explain to me why the whole Justice Society is coming out of a comic book."

"Comic book?" Superman questioned, Flash then came running with several comic books in hand. "Unreal, we are actually comic book characters in this universe." Superman said while staring at the covers of some of the books Flash brought with him. "Who is Joe Shuster?"

"Sound like the name of the guy who works at Flash Burger back in Central City, these are old fashioned comics but indeed comics." Flash mentioned. "This one is Jay Garrick, the first Flash, and that one is Alan Scott, the very first Green Lantern, I couldn't find a Batman comic but this one is Wildcat, the Specter, Dr. Fate, and a married version of Superman, want to know how your married life is?"

"No time for games, Flash." Superman mentioned. "These are Earth-2's heroes, similar versions of us, but not quite the same as us." Superman explained. "They know the Justice Society instead of the Justice League; the multiverse is kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Multiverse?" Ant Man asked upon returning to his normal size. "Great Einstein, you people are from an alternate reality! That's amazing!" Ant Man mentioned. "But, why are you people here?"

"Too make a long story short; we are here to save your universe." Superman mentioned, Ant Man and Wasp exchanged looks. "There is a lot of talking to be done, so, would you kindly hear what we have to say."

"Hulk doesn't like universal mumbo-jumbo!" Hulk complained, only Wasp hit his chest softly and while smiling, which forced Hulk to bit his lips in annoyance but to nod in agreement.

"What the big guy with the ugly face is trying to say is, we would be glad to have you all at the Avenger's mansion." And so, with Green Lantern's help, they all flew back to New York City.

* * *

><p>It was an odd reunion, while some of the heroes had fought together, such as Ant Man, Wasp, Flash and Green Lantern; some others were uneasy sharing the same room as the others, such as Aquaman who stared at Hulk with untrusted feelings as the green monster tapped his foot at the floor in annoyance as well.<p>

"The others should arrive shortly; I hope you have called all your men to the mansion as well." And Man asked, the Martian Manhunter nodded. A strong lighting then opened a vortex in the middle of the union hall of the Avenger's mansion; from it came out both Thor and Wonder Woman. "I believe that is one of your teammates." The Justice League ones all nodded.

"Can someone please tell me why are all these people in my mansion." Ironman arrived as well, alongside Black Panther and Captain America; they were all unharmed, although Ironman was extremely pissed off. "Someone held a party and forgot to handle me an invitation?"

"I have never seen these people before, are you perhaps friends with that Batman person I fought for hours before he ran away?" Captain America asked, Superman just smiled.

"I don't think he was running away, hiding in the shadows would be more accurate." Superman mentioned, Batman then jumped down the ceiling, startling everyone who didn't know about his abilities to hide in the shadows. "I could hear your heartbeat."

"A mistake I won't commit again." The man in black added, only when seeing him, Ironman, Black Panther, and Captain America placed themselves in a defensive posture. "The fight is over, it was a tie."

"Tie?" Ironman complained. "Listen, this is not a game to know who is better than who in fighting, but there is surely one thing I need to know, who are you, and how did you pass through my security system?" Batman never replied back, he just walked toward the members of his team. "Fine! First Black Panther and now Batman! Who else wants to make fun of my security system? It was just 50 billion dollars' worth!"

"Relax, Tony, I doubt these people came here to make fun of your security system, let's just hear what they have to say." And Ironman had to agree with the Captain, for now at least.

"I apologize if we were a burden in anyway, but before we could introduce ourselves to you and your people, we had to make sure of who were the champions of this world and where to find them." Superman explained, Captain America nodded. "What I am about to say may sound crazy, but we are not from this universe, we come from a parallel earth." Everyone remained in silence after that last was said.

"…Okay…" Ironman interrupted the silence. "Hulk, get this weirdoes out of my mansion." And Hulk cracked his hands together and smiled evilly, being ready to kick everyone out, only Ant Man and Wasp got in his way. "Please, there is not such a thing as parallel earths."

"Actually, there is." Batman spoke out, he then placed a disk inside of the main computer, a hologram was displayed on top of it afterward, one containing infinite earths. "An infinite number of earths to be precise."

"How did you? Oh, forget it; he is worse than Black Panther." Ironman complained. "Let's say I believe in this infinite earths stuff, what are you guys doing here? What do you want?"

"Prevent Doomsday." Batman mentioned. "Green Lantern." Green Lantern nodded, and with his ring he created the image of a creature as none other, very similar to Hulk in body style, only it seemed more intimidating than Hulk, but the green monster wasn't impressed. "Doomsday is a monster from our universe, strong, wild, and mindless, it lives to its name, Doomsday."

"It is so strong it managed to… put me out of commission… once in the past… we thought I had done the same to him, but we were wrong." Superman explained. "It attacked our world a second time, and so we used a device of alien technology to trap him in what we call the Phantom Zone, inside, something must have happened, and Doomsday broke free, only not in our universe, he arrived to a parallel earth, an earth he destroyed entirely." Batman then typed some codes at the computer and displayed a world in ruins to the Avengers, whole civilizations burned down to ashes, entire armies in flames, nothing survived. "We discovered Doomsday too late to save this world, but we thought perhaps if Doomsday stayed there in that world he ruined, he would do no harm to others, again, we were wrong, somehow Doomsday made it out of that world, he jumped to the next one, and then he did it again, we think Earth-616 is the next target."

"Earth-616?" Ironman questioned. "So that's the name you people give to this earth?" He questioned while crossing his arms in annoyance. "How about we also name your earth, for instance, let's name it Earth-0, as in I believe in cero of your words."

"We discover them, we name them." Mentioned Batman. "Our earth is known as Earth-1, deal with it." That annoyed Ironman even more. "So far, Doomsday has destroyed a total of eleven earths, be glad we are here to help you this time, we have faced Doomsday before, and we have beaten him, we are here to help."

"What you are is nowhere near helpful, you send that creature to the multiverse as you call it, you aren't here to help, but to make things worse." Ironman commented, Captain America finally butted in.

"I apologize for our leader's behavior; he usually isn't this… ill-mannered." The Captain informed, Ironman just crossed his arms in annoyance. "I suggest we discuss this privately, it is our world's security the one at peril."

"No one is blaming Ironman, Captain America." Batman added while walking away, followed by the rest of the Justice League. "In fact, if it where people from another earth, visiting my world, ruining my watchtower's security system, and claiming to save my world from doom… I would also distrust outsiders… Ironman here may be the most trustworthy member in your team." And with that last said, the Justice League left the room.

"Did he just… praise me for distrusting him?" Everyone nodded. "Whatever, I don't know you guys, but unless I have a scientific explanation for all this, I'm not buying anything this supposed Justice League is trying to say, so, Hank, I expect you to change my point of view."

"They seem to be telling the truth." Ant Man added while staring at the monitor. "This technology is far from being similar than earth's current technology, perhaps because there is a Martian between them, these calculations are too complex, but they seem to prove the existence of parallel earths, don't know if infinite, but parallel ones separated by a vibrational field."

"Hulk's head hurts!" The green giant complained, Thor shared similar emotions, none of them could understand a thing Ant Man was saying, but Thor had something to say in the matter.

"Other worlds exist." He began. "Asgard, Midgard, Helheim and many others are realms that exist in this world; they exist on Yggdrasil, the tree of life." Of course no one bought that as a reasonable explanation, but Thor was a god, no one dared denying it. "Also, one of those Justice League members was able to lift my Mjolnir, I would trust in the word of someone like them."

"So then, it seems like everyone is willing to vote on this matter." Ironman began. "Until further proves, I'm on a denying situation, but Thor and Ant Man believe in these strangers." Both nodded. "I guess Hulk thinks different, although, for his own peculiar reasons." Hulk growled in annoyance. "So, two against two, who is next?"

"Strangers from foreign worlds, they are no different than my behavior earlier when I asked for your help." Black Panther added. "If I were to choose a side, I would stay on the side of believing in their story, only not without the proper precautions."

"Oh, please, they are comic book heroes, of course we are going to help them… oh, wait, it's the other way around, they are here to help us… whatever, I say we trust them…" Wasp added.

"I would trust them too… I'm not sure of the reason, to me they all seem heroic enough, I think they are of nobble heart." Captain America ended; the votes were now five to two. "So it's decided, we accept their help."

"Even if Nick Fury and Hawkeye were here to vote I think I would lose this one." Ironman added, he didn't like the idea in the less. "But I place the rules." He finished. "Jarvis, call the Justice League to the room." Moments later, the members of the Justice League made it inside for the final announcement.

"Ironman has accepted your offering of help." Captain America began. Superman of course was glad to hear the news, and so he approached the Avengers in order to speak; only Ironman placed his hand in front of them. "Anything wrong, chairman?"

"Nothing much, I just don't believe our guests should stay unwatched." Ironman added. "You are strangers in our world, and we are accepting your help, but it will be under my supervision, so, for as long as you stay on earth, what was the number again? Well, whatever, what I'm trying to say is, you are now all officially members of the Avengers." Ironman announced.

"Wait, I believe you don't understand, we are here to help, not to be ordered around." Superman complained, only Flash made it in front of him before an argument could start. "Flash!" Superman complained.

"Hey, don't sweet it sups, I will handle this." The Flash offered. "So yeah, you are or new leader." He accepted and offered his hand to Ironman, who accepted it gladly. "But of course we need a place to stay; we have been sleeping on GL's imagination for a week already, every time he falls asleep his power ring draws his dreams, surely you won't believe he is still afraid to clowns."

"Watch it West!" Green Lantern complained, Flash stuck his tongue out, Ironman lowered his armored face and Captain America had newfound doubts about this inter-dimensional alliance.

"Anyway, as members of the Avengers, you need to be trained, let's see how good the heroes of Earth-1 really are." And so, the initiation began.

* * *

><p>An hour later, all the members of the Avengers, minus Hulk who cared little about everything that was going on, where witnessing the display of teamwork and power of the Justice League, Superman was a great leader, he commanded Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter without hearing a complaint from them.<p>

"They seem to be doing fine on their own." Captain America added with a smile, to which Ironman, now wearing his helmet off, did nothing but complain. "If I was still a World War two hero, I wouldn't have believed in allies from another universe helping us get rid of Hitler or the Red Skull, but after being frozen for so long, and waking up in a whole new world, full with talking computers and space invaders, I can believe as much anything."

"I guess you are right, but it is safe to stay in the safe zone and be distrustful sometimes." Ironman then faced Batman's screen, the dark knight had no troubles surpassing the many levels of the training room, only he always did it on his own. "That guy… scares me."

"He knows nothing about teamwork… or trusts his team more than anyone." Captain America mentioned while noticing how Batman never dared avoiding some missiles that were launched at him and allowed Green Lantern and Flash to intercept them for him. "Maybe a little of both."

"What do you think about Green Lantern and Flash?" Added Ant Man, he was more interested in them than in the others. "The nature of their powers is… unpredictable… and also, they are more like kids playing the superhero, reminds me about Janet." Ant Man mentioned, which angered his girlfriend. "What? I'm just saying."

"They are both immature." Captain America mentioned, he then saw them both at the screen while they began arguing about who had 'the better score' of them both. "But they have potential, I see in them something you don't see often… will, boldness, and determination, with some military training they could be a great addition to the Avengers." Wonder Woman then appeared at the screen and pulled both of their ears, forcing them to return to the business at hand. "Then again, I can be wrong." The Captain admitted.

"I believe Wonder Woman to be a great example to them." Thor interrupted; his total admiration belonged to the woman now deflecting gun shots with her bracelets. "Father may believe she is unholy for being a non-believer, but this Wonder Woman, she is as strong and fearless as the bravest of the Valkyrie knights."

"Wow, Thor is in love." Wasp added, Thor blushed a little but faced away while hiding his embarrassment. "I'm just glad there is another woman in the team, being honest, I was feeling kind of weird."

"They are not part of the team yet, and also, they are staying only for the time being." Tony replied. "Once this, Doomsday guy is out and jailed somewhere, they go back to their universe, I'm sure they are needed there anyway." Everyone agreed. "So, as far as working together is concerned, Captain, you will train Flash and Green lantern."

"What?" An explosion took place then, and both Flash and Green Lantern ended in the floor and coughing hard, apparently, during one of their usual arguments, they forgot they were in the middle of a dangerous training session. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"But of course, they need more training, and you are Captain America, let's just say they are now part of your unit." Captain America nodded, although he disliked the idea. "Jan and Hank, you two will keep a close eye on this Superman, Black Panther, you are with the Martian, he freaks me out, Hulk and Aquaman will surely get along, I will keep an eye on Batman, since Thor here seems to have his eyes forever placed in Wonder Woman." Thor once again ignored the comment. "Myth god's stuff I suppose, anyway, you get your people working on the streets, Captain."

"Flash! Green Lantern!" Captain America yelled as if he was in the army, the duo stood up from the floor and obeyed the commands. "I want you two cleaned and ready for patrol duty at 600, tomorrow morning!" He ordered, he then walked away.

"600? Is that some kind of space sector?" The Flash asked; only Green Lantern gave out a deep breathe. "What?"

"He means 6:00 am, I'm an intergalactic cop, I know military language, I'm not Oa's Green Lantern for nothing, Hal stayed on earth, remember, extra-dimensional issues isn't his strength." Green Lantern and Flash then left the training room; it was now the time, for the Justice League to meet the Avengers as teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done, so, I hope you people don't think Ironman was out of character, I just thought that just as Batman, Ironman would be more careful in accepting anyone else's help, especially since in this incarnation he is the leader of the Avengers, despite Captain America saying different. At any rate, Ironman won't be that annoying in future chapters… if there are… also, for the Justice League, first of all, and as I mentioned, John Steward is too boring for a Green Lantern, sorry if you are a fan of him, I'm totally not. I first thought about having Hal Jordan being the Green Lantern, everyone loves Hal Jordan, but then I thought I would be needing him for… other issues… if the story lives that long that is, as for Aquaman replacing Hawkgirl, please, that girl didn't have what it takes to be in the league, kickass yes, but she forced Aquaman out! And that, I don't like, so she is out for now as well.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm thinking of there being a "Secret Invasion of Infinite Earths" Like chapter, lol.**


	2. Doomsday

**Took me a while to update this one, I had to update other stories first, but well, as it happens whenever I delay my updates, I write something even bigger as compensation. At any rate, I read the reviews, didn't get the time to reply to them, so I will just do it here, and by the way, I hate so much the new style fanfiction dot net "ordered" the page with, I mean, it was way faster to find the story status page and read the reviews in the old version, am I the only one hating it? Well, whatever, it's not like I can tell them to return to the old style, may as well get used to it, which I'm not looking forward to.**

**Nightlightbee: Thanks for the review, and let me tell you, my writing style is all about epicness, lol, is that even a word? Think not since word tells me I wrote it wrong, anyway, almost all multi chaptered stories I have, even if they are Teen Titans, Avatar the Last Airbender, even Saint Seiya, and close in the future Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, everything needs to be epic because that's the way I like to write things down, and if you liked last chapter, you are going to love this one, I'm sure of it, and by the way, yeah, Tony is my comic relief like leader of the team.**

**RS: First of, thanks for the review, second, my brain can't think in anything else for that story, it's actually a mixture of proudness and embarrassment, since one, it is my must reviewed story and I placed little effort into it, that's the proud part, but the not so proud part is, I'm a man, and I can barely forgive myself for ever writing that thing, at first I did it because a cousin, almost little sister of mine, asked me to write it for her, and now she doesn't even read it and I don't delete it because it is my most reviewed story, which is embarrassing, anyway, it will be in a haltus once again and who knows till when, I just don't feel like writing more about it, sorry.**

**Mew Phong: First of once again, thanks for the review, and second, the first time I read your pen name I misread and thought it was Meow Phone, and I lolled at the idea, lol, anyway, glad you liked it, and sadly, it won't only take place in the Marvel Universe, my epic plan goes beyond that, but the main protagonist of this history is Captain America, just because it is a Marvel section I'm writing at, remember I'm a little more into DC than Marvel, both are epic win, but I just grew up liking DC even more. Anyway, your review got me thinking, true, this is a Marvel Comic's story, so I will add a section at the end of each chapter explaining the locations, characters, and powers and abilities of each hero, villain or whatever from the DC Universe, no matter how obvious it is, so that way you may not be so confused.**

**Anyway, on with the story, and be warned, this chapter revives one of the epic internet discussions, who is stronger, Superman or Hulk, and if Hulk were strong enough to beat Superman, would he survive Doomsday? The Man who killed the man of steel? You people got your own opinions, I got mine, but believe me, I DO THINK, I can be neutral enough as to give the right answer to this question, Hulk is one of my favorite characters in the Marvel Universe, just try not to be overjoyed of disappointed with what I wrote… longest summary ever! Damn! Start reading the story already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>Empires in ruins, cities on fire, worlds destroyed, such is the power of the treat now heading toward Earth-616. So far this creature, this Doomsday, had managed to eradicate all life of eleven earths on the multiverse, nothing can stand on his way, whether it is a hero, a villain, or just a mindless life form just like him, he doesn't care, or holds back, he always destroys his objective, such is the way it was programmed. Earth-617 was a world very similar to Earth-616, full with heroes, the extent majority being mutants who conquered the humans who once slaved them or threated them poorly, but even a world full with mutants wasn't enough to stop him.<p>

Doomsday had killed them all, and with no life to oppose him, he stands still, waiting, for whenever another life form steps on his eyesight so he can kill it, since that's all he is meant to do, there is no other reason for his existence, and so, he waits. Sometimes he waits for hours, sometimes he waits for days, once he even waited a couple of years, but he knows his waiting won't be in vain, and this time he waited less than ever, since in just a minute after all life was completely eradicated, a vortex of violet light opened near the waiting creature, drawing a smile in the monster's face.

"I couldn't have chosen a better champion for this mission." Someone spoke to him from inside the light of the vortex, someone who desires to feed the universe with dead in order for a maiden of darkness to fall in love with him, on Earth-616 he is a conqueror and a genocidal, but for Doomsday, he is only the one who leads him to more murder and destruction. "Lady Death isn't satisfied, yet, but soon she will, ahead lies another planet, one that belongs to my universe, rich with all kind of life forms, go and have fun." But Doomsday cared little about this person, this Thanos creature who had been guiding him all around the multiverse, since even if Thanos seems to be lifeless, he isn't, and Doomsday knows he must kill him. "Mindless beast, it's not me who you should kill, not yet, not until my Lady Death wants me to be killed." Doomsday launches himself toward his guide, Thanos knows his life is in danger whenever he is close to this beast, but still, he avoids it, and forces Doomsday inside of yet another portal, another window to another universe, only this time, it is the universe Thanos wants him to land at.

"You don't understand what is that which you are doing." A voice wins Thanos attention, an observer from other universe, a universe who is now in conflict with the one Thanos send Doomsday to not long ago, his name is Metron, of Earth-1, a god in his universe, a no one to Thanos. "Your Lady Death will never be yours, since death only exists for dead itself." The man dressed in a full body black suit and sitting on top of a floating and high technological chair, informed the mental unstable Thanos, who wished nothing but the love of the queen of the underworld. "Your pursuit will bring mayor repercussions, one which I wish to see, but it is unknown if I will survive this union you have created."

"As long as Lady Death loves me, I care not, I live to please my lover, and that creature lives only for killing, he is the perfect instrument for that which I wish to accomplish, yes, I can see it, the world falling to ruins, and Lady Death accepting me at last." And with that dream in mind, Thanos enters the light, returning to that place he wished to destroy, Earth-616.

* * *

><p><strong>JLAvengers: When Worlds Collide.<strong>

**Episode Two: Doomsday.**

* * *

><p>"See that guy? The mouse? Who is him? Never seeing him before, this world is so odd." When Captain America was ordered by Ironman to be the one to train the Flash and Green Lantern, he never expected his work would be as annoying as it already was. "I think his name is Mickey Mouse, ever heard of him?" But he kept telling himself over and over again that orders were orders, even when his orders forced him to babysit a couple of kids interested more in watching cartoons with the Hulk than being at all heroic.<p>

"Mickey Mouse? Is he perhaps a friend of Bugs Bunny? By the way, where is the funny looking rabbit?" The Captain entered the library, where Hulk used to watch cartoons on his own, but now, for a reason unknown to the Captain, Hulk felt more comfortable by the presence of these two invaders. "Maybe WB television doesn't exist on this earth."

"You kidding me, right? A world with no Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck? And instead we get Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck? This world is crazy." The conversations between the two heroes are even worse for the Captain's ears, but Hulk seemed to understand them.

"Mouse is good! No rabbit in cartoons!" He even joins in the conversation, and the Captain can't help but wonder how does Bruce Banner stands all this. "Popcorns!" He orders, and Green Lantern uses his ring only to force the popcorn's plate to levitate so Hulk can eat, which annoyed the Captain, since he had just heart Green Lantern has in his finger the strongest weapon of his universe, used merely to levitate popcorn plates.

"There is nothing wrong with the mouse; I'm just saying I find it curious a mouse is the leading character in a cartoon, I mean, that's just bizarre." Kyle explains, and the Captain finally decides to step in and ruin their fun, he stands in front of the television and prevents the trio from watching anymore, the Hulk is annoyed, but he decides to ignore the Captain, more popcorns for him if the others leave, that's the simple way in which his mind works.

"Having fun, gentlemen?" He asks, the Flash and Green Lantern just stare at one another and then at Hulk as if looking for his aid, but the green giant cares little, he just wants to keep watching his cartoons. "Because, unless I'm wrong, you two are in active patrol duty, and this doesn't look like patrol duty in the less."

"Come on Cap, we were only hitting a show with the Hulk!" Flash dared saying, and the Captain crossed his arms in annoyance. "Right! Patrol duty! We are on it!" He then stood up and prepared to leave. "I told you he was going to find out!"

"You were the one saying you were bored!" And with no more words to say, both, the Flash and the Green Lantern, left the room and in search of the union hall in order to patrol the security cameras around the city.

"You shouldn't be this easy going with them, Hulk." The Captain explained, but Hulk cared little as long as he is left alone and is called whenever he is needed. "We will speak about your behavior later, for now, this Justice League needs more discipline." The Captain finished and then walked away; only at the hallway he met another member of the Justice League, Superman. "May I be of assistance, soldier?"

"Different from what you may believe, Captain, I'm not here to start an argument, and please, call me Superman." The man of steel insisted, the Captain lowered his defenses down; this Superman seemed like a person who could be trusted. "I'm sorry if my behavior yesterday was, inappropriate." He said while staring at the Hulk, already looking back at him with rage filled eyes. "It wasn't my intention to call him and monster, I didn't know, well, he looks like…"

"I understand, Superman." The Captain interrupted while walking away. "Our universes seems to be different, not that I can tell, I have never been to Earth-1, but anyone seeing the Hulk for the first time has that impression of him, but believe me, I would place my life in the line for that soldier anytime." Superman nodded, which brought him to the matter in hand.

"I would also put my life in the line for those two you are supposed to be training." The Captain crosses his arms; he disliked being lectured, much less by the leader of another team of heroes. "Childish they are, but brave, strong, and in full control of their powers, we may have come here to protect your universe from Doomsday, but in order to do that, we need to work together as a team, and if we have to be ordered around, then we will, but you need to trust us."

"I got that recorded, you said it." A voice interrupted, at first Superman thought it was Jarvis, the mansion's artificial intelligence, but the voice belonged to Tony Stark, the leader of the Avengers. "I'm glad to see someone here is getting along well with the others, we got a little job for you guys, an investigation…"

"Captain, to the union hall, we got a job for you." Another voice interrupted, this one was one Superman knew far too well, it belonged to Batman. "Now." He ordered, which annoyed the Captain even more.

"How did you interrupt my transmission?" Yet another argument between the Justice League and the Avengers began, and Captain America moved his head in negation. "Hey, I'm the one assigning orders here, and I don't like it when people messes with my systems, do that again and I sue you."

"I apologize, Superman, but this union you and your team suggest is one that will take some time to be assimilated, especially when two of your teammates lack the proper training, and other one has more training than what can be tolerated." The Captain explained, he then left the room and headed to the union hall, where he found Batman messing with Ironman's security system while the man in the armor complained. "Good evening." The Captain added.

"There is nothing good with this evening; Batman keeps playing around with the consoles, if Jarvis hadn't informed me about this intrusion, he might have taken over the Avenger's mansion's systems!" Ironman was the one who distrusted the visitors from another dimension the most, only he wasn't aware that Batman trusted him more than any member of the Avengers. "Ok, I'm tired of this; tell me what you are doing before I blast you?" Ironman commanded while pointing his blaster toward Batman, who finally faced away from the circuits and stared back at Ironman.

"Updating." Is all Batman said, he then pressed some keys at the console and a map of planet earth was displayed. "Your earth's technology is impressive, far more impressive than our earth's one, but still, your technology is insufficient to stop this treat, adjustments were needed, you needed an update."

"Wait, if my technology is superior to yours, then why do I need an update in my system?" At the earth like hologram, several screens were displaying anomalies in the earth's cosmic signatures. "What in the world did you just do?" Ironman asked while taking his helmet off so he could look at these anomalies with his own eyes.

"I never said your technology was superior, just, impressive, since your technology hasn't been bested by the introduction of Martian technology or Kryptonian one, as in our earth, instead, humans found their way on their own, now that, is impressive." Batman mentioned, he then offered a device to Tony. "You are the leader, you work things out, I just did a minor upgrade."

"Minor? I mean, wow, this technology is alien technology? Frankly speaking, I don't know if that guy is insulting me or praising me anymore." Tony then began monitoring the earth's surface, doing calculus at a speed no human could even start thinking of, not even Batman; he then faced Captain America in order to assign his orders. "Ok, Batman is impressive, he actually gave a scientific explanation to magic with this technology of his, big deal, I could have done it myself… if I had had to… anyway, this device apparently seeks for any anomaly all around earth, and apparently, there is one here, the place is close to New Jersey, if I had to guess… which I have to since Batman never mentioned how this thing works… I had say this is the place where Doomsday will arrive, so I'm sending you, Wasp, Black Panther, Flash and Green Lantern to investigate, Hank is with the Martian and the Fantastic Four investigating this universal vibrational theory of Batman's. Superman, Hulk, and Aquaman will be send on a different mission also involving a possible location for Doomsday's arrival, and I don't know where in the world, or much likely out of the world, are Thor and Wonder Woman, so let's not worry about them for now… wait… is that Asgard on the screen? Batman found Asgard!" Ironman was impressed, this new technology was of his liking, the Captain just moved his head in negation once again; no one was taking this seriously enough, not even Tony, now more interested in finding out how this technology worked than the treat the Justice League traveled around the universe to prevent.

"Understood, we will keep an eye on things then." Ironman nodded and returned to analyzing every alteration at earth's surface, there were more than what he believed there would be, only some needed major attention, such as the place were Captain America and his team were supposed to investigate. "Avengers, Leaguers, Assemble!"

* * *

><p>The alterations on Tony's computer systems were almost as much as the ones taking place all around earth, and even outside of earth. Through the dimensions, and in the form of a whole galaxy connected to earth by a rainbow like bridge called the Bifrost, there is Asgard, the land of the gods of ancient myth, gods that exist in this world as well, gods that today are visited by a civilization which in an alternate universe, rivalries or even surpass their own.<p>

"We may worship different gods, but that's no reason for our cultures to be enemies, the whole contrary, despite denying one another in matter of existentialisms, we can seek for a way to coexist." Her name is Wonder Woman, and in the eyes of Odin, she is an atrocity to Asgard, an outsider who negates his realm's existence, and yet she walks by the streets of Asgard with his son holding to her hand. "Barbaric as your culture should be, the technological prowess of your world surpass even the highest achievements of mine."

"Indeed, Asgard changed a lot since the times of myth, but tell me more about this Themyscira, are there other realms in your world like this island you were born at?" Thor asked, he wished to know everything about this woman, a woman so strong, so beautiful, so desirable to the god of thunder. "Tell me."

"As Themyscira, there are others, we don't call them realms, we call them kingdoms, earth is the kingdom of mother Gaea, Atlantis and Poseidonis are ruled by Poseidon, Arthur, the one we call Aquaman, is a citizen of such kingdom, and it's king." Wonder Woman then noticed Thor wasn't paying her any attention, or the whole contrary, more attention than what she was expecting, the god of thunder was lost in her eyes. "You are making me feel uncomfortable." He finally reacted, and Wonder Woman couldn't help but laugh at him softly.

"My apologies." He excused himself. "If you were born on Asgard, you would have been blessed by the beauty of Frigga, mother of beauty and love of all Asgard." Wonder Woman then faced away, she felt her face blushing by Thor's comments.

"And you, god of thunder, if born a Greek, you would have been blessed with the sharp tongue of Dionysus." Thor felt proud for Wonder Woman's words; he failed to understand their meaning. "Dionysus, is the god of wine, and his tongue is so sharp he fails to realize he is being a total pain…" She began, and Thor lowered his head ashamed. "But sometimes his drunken filled words… can be the noblest and purest of them all…" And Thor felt his heart skipping a beat. "Tell me more about the nine realms."

"Of course!" Thor added cheerfully. "Do you happen to know who Ymir is?" She moved her head in negation. "The father of the hated frost giants, enemy of Odin, ruler of Jotunheim!" And his tale continued, only this time, the one lost in the god's eyes, was Wonder Woman, unable to pay attention to the irregularity of Themyscira appearing on Asgard, just as it was happening all around Earth-616.

* * *

><p>"God, mother and country!" Captain America exclaimed as he drove the Queen Jet to evade a building that seemed to have come from out of nowhere. "In all my life, I had never seen something like this, Ironman, do you copy? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The Captain asked the computer while he still evaded more buildings, buildings that shouldn't be there, buildings which appeared miles away before arriving to New Jersey, the place the Captain was about to land at. "Ironman!" He asked again, but there was no reply.<p>

"I knew I should have stayed back at the mansion!" Wasp complained while grabbing her security belt hard as if it would save her if the Captain lost control and they all crashed, only that would save no one. "What is going on here?"

"Is this Doomsday's doing?" Black Panther asked, he actually asked for answers from Flash and Green Lantern, who were currently trying to hold onto one of the corners of the Queen Jet as it spun around evading a bridge connecting two buildings.

"Okay, cosmic Green Lantern, you know more of this than Hal! What is going on? Why is Gotham City coming out from the ground?" When hearing that last, Captain America understood this was a city from their universe, since that name was one he had never heard before.

"It's not coming out of the ground, it taking its rightful place in this universe, Gotham City is on the farthest east corner of New Jersey in our world, here, there is no Gotham, we have stayed in this universe more than what we expected, they are fusing!" And before more could be said, the Queen Jet crash-landed hard at a bridge half its way from being finished, and Green Lantern had to use his power ring to finish it in time for the ship not to fall into the water, they were safe, but Kyle couldn't do any more explanations, building a whole bridge needed all his concentration. "Let's get out of here before I lose my concentration!"

"I save the lady!" Flash exclaimed and took Wasp up, and before the girl could complain or fell embarrassed for his actions, Flash rushed out and placed her down. "Everyone, move!" He yelled, Black Panther and Captain America then left the Queen Jet, but Green Lantern still had to concentrate in creating the bridge, or else the Queen Jet would fall, with him inside. "Kyle needs to concentrate in the bridge; he had never created something this big before, we need to leave the bridge!"

"You heard him, everyone to safety!" The Captain ordered, and all the members of the Avengers began looking for less greener grounds to step on. "Can you take him out?" The Captain asked, and the man in red gave him thumbs up as reply. "I suppose this is the kind of trust Superman told me to place on you two, his life is in your hands then."

"That's nothing new, I save his sorry butt all the time." He admitted and then waited, and once the Captain gave the first step out of the green colored bridge, Flash rushed inside the Queen Jet, grabbed Green Lantern from the arm, forcing him to lose concentration and his bridge to disappear, and then ran back fast enough to escape the fading bridge of light, and he even arrived to safety with Kyle being pulled behind before the Captain finish his second step. "I'm used to this."

"Great job, soldier." The Captain exclaimed, but then heard the sound of the Queen Jet hitting the water below and sinking inside of Gotham's bay. "Luckily for us, the Queen Jets are waterproof, we will recover it later, our first concern is this city, why is it here?" The Captain asked Kyle, and the emerald warrior answered once he had cleared the pain in his head.

"The multiverse is separated by different vibrational fields, each universe vibrates at a speed, and never one equal to the other, or else two universe could crash and destroy each other's." The explanation won the Avenger's attention, and Wasp felt like fainting when hearing the news, only Flash caught her before she fell, being always the flirting type. "In order to travel between the multiverse, one needs to adjust to the new universe's vibrational properties, but this adjust starts fading when the visitants spend too much time in the host universe, their vibrational properties try to return to normal, that way we are supposed to be send back to our universes."

"But that's not what is happening, this city, you just said it took its rightful place in this universe." Kyle nodded, the Captain just stared at the city, all their inhabitants seemed to not notice they had just traveled through the multiverse, but soon they would, and chaos would spread all around Gotham. "This city appeared in a place where once there was nothing but green fields and a beach… what will happen if a city this big tries to take its rightful place where the place isn't vacant? What if your New York and my New York merge into one?"

"You wouldn't even notice." Green Lantern added, the Captain and Black Panther exchanged looks. "The universe has an order, and when this order is broken, the universe itself tries to fix it, that's the secret of the universe, any alteration, no matter how minor or major it is, the universe assimilates it, Earth-616 will assimilate Earth-1, both universes will merge into one, and no one would even notice."

"Wait, how can we not notice something this big?" Wasp interrupted, she didn't like what she was hearing in the less. "I mean, Gotham just popped out of nowhere, and we noticed, and that will keep happening all around the world until that vibrational stuff ends?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Green Lantern continued. "It's like when you cut your finger, at first it bleeds and it hurts, but then the bleeding stops, but you still feel the pain, but then it happens, you forget you have a wound, and when next you see your finger you start wondering when did it heal entirely, something similar is happening, this universe is closing the wound in the vibrational field by filling the spaces with parts of our universe, and when doing it so, our universe is wounded, and it seeks to fill the space as well and attacks back, soon, all that will be left of both universes is a whole new universe, one bigger and able to force our two universe to coexist."

"You knew all this and you still came here? I can't believe it! Ironman was right! You do more harm than the good you do!" Wasp complained, and for a second there, the Captain thought she and Ironman were right to be afraid of accepting these stranger's help, but he knew that if a whole universe was in danger, and he was needed to travel there to save it, regardless the risks, he would do it. "I knew having comic book heroes helping us fight crime was too good to be true!"

"It's not their fault, Jan, they knew the risks." The Captain added calmly and while placing both of his hands at the Leaguer's shoulders. "And they knew the consequences of doing nothing were far worse… you all knew this was going to happen, and you sacrificed your whole universe to ensure ours would survive, and for that, I thank you… but, what should we do now?"

"What we came for." Flash added. "If Doomsday remains at large, he won't just destroy your earth, but any other earth he feels like destroying, we don't know how he managed to travel this far from ours, but he needs to be stopped." Captain America nodded, but before they could all agree on a plan of action, they all heard their id cards calling them.

"Seems like the Avenger's safe line is back up and working, Captain America here, what is it Tony?" The Captain asked, they then all witnessed how the rest of the bridge appeared before their eyes, and saw a whole island appearing before them, Earth-1 continued merging. "It's not like I don't have an idea of what is going on."

"You got that right Cap." Ironman replied. "Doomsday has arrived." But it wasn't what Captain America had suspected.

* * *

><p>"Hulk sma…" But the green monster was interrupted and slammed hard at his chin and send up flying away from the battlefield at the heart of Manhattan and toward the ocean nearby, it was a view that forced the media to freeze in surprise, Hulk, the fierce monster who once broke havoc all around the United States, was knocked down in one hit.<p>

"Not good." Aquaman added, but instead of backing off, he launched himself toward Doomsday and prepared to hit him with his hook, only Doomsday was too strong for the hook to penetrate his skin, and Aquaman was slammed by the giant hand of Doomsday and into the sewers.

"Arthur!" Superman called out, but then waited for Doomsday's next move; the creature appeared at the outsides of the city, and quickly spread chaos all around New York, killing many innocents without feeling a thing but enjoyment for each victim he managed to torture until dead claimed them. The Justice League and the Avengers could have arrived earlier to stop the reign of terror Doomsday had brought with him, but the communications went down for a couple of minutes before finally being reestablished because of the merging of both universes, a couple of minutes that were enough for Doomsday to arrive to the crowded city. "Last time, facing you killed me." Superman added, Doomsday smiled, apparently, he remembered Superman. "I just hope this time history doesn't repeat itself." He said before finally launching himself to battle the fearless creature, both hit one another and were sent flying toward opposite directions, Superman being more harmed than Doomsday, who apparently couldn't feel the hit.

"No one is stronger than Hulk!" A yell was heard, and soon, Hulk's body was seen slamming Doomsday's one into the sewers, where Aquaman was just recovering and about to resume his attack on Doomsday before the monstrosity stood up, grabbed Hulk by the leg, and launched him toward Aquaman, sending them both rolling down the sewers. "Fish man is in the way!" Hulk yelled and then pushed Aquaman aside.

"Hulk! I understand your rage, but Doomsday is…" And Aquaman then saw Hulk being punched away and out of the sewers, he probably slammed a building and demolished it. "Stronger than you." Aquaman finished, he then placed himself in a defense posture, only it wasn't enough to stop Doomsday's rampage, who grabbed his whole body with his hand and threw him to the sky. "If I live, this is going to hurt in the morning!" Aquaman complained, but his hand was grabbed by Ironman, who was already arriving to the battle site.

"Unbelievable! You people were telling the truth, this creature is far stronger than Hulk, I presume he is also stronger than Superman." Ironman asked, Arthur sadly had to nod in agreement, and Ironman then faced the unconscious body of Hulk, now Bruce Banner, inside of a half-demolished building. "Speaking of the man of steel, what happened with Superman?"

"Sadly, he is out and cold too." Aquaman pointed at Superman's body with his hooked hand, Superman was trapped between the remaining of a gas station that recently blew up upon the impact of the man of steel with it. "I don't know if Superman and Hulk are stronger than Doomsday or not, but there is a great difference between them, Doomsday feels no pain, or more accurate, he doesn't know what pain is, it doesn't matter how strong those two really are, if Doomsday isn't slowed down by pain, or hunger, or anything, then he is invisible." Ironman nodded, he was still trying to figure out what to do next. "Move!"

"What?" Ironman began, but he then noticed Doomsday's body approaching at them both at an incredible speed after one of his jumps, the creature then slammed them both hard with his spikes, sending them both toward the ground. Ironman's armor shattered upon the impact, although it was still functional, Aquaman didn't have much luck, he had no armor to protect him, and even when his skin was far stronger than human's ones, he couldn't help it but faint upon the impact. "Right now I could use some assistance." Ironman added when Doomsday landed in front of him and prepared to strike his spikes strongly against his chest, only Ironman used the full power of his unibeam to stop Doomsday. "Jarvis! I want all energy on the unibeam, life support energy even! I want this creature defeated before it continues trashing around my city!" The computer obeyed, and all of Ironman's armor began shouting down, concentrating his energy in Doomsday, who was pushed back a little but not defeated.

"Energy limits below the recommended levels." Jarvis informed, but Ironman ignored his computer and continued blasting the creature already walking closer. "Life support energy depleted." But Tony still continued, even when his heart began shouting off, he was now close to a heart attack. "Armor's energy lower than five percent."

"Cut it!" Tony managed to say before all his energy was depleted, he now had 3% left, just enough to keep his heart beating. "I almost had a heart attack back there, is he done for?" He asked, but his armor couldn't reply, he was even trapped inside of it, and when seeing Doomsday still moving, and heading toward him, he knew he was done for. "I can't complain." He said while facing his imminent doom, only Doomsday didn't attack him, and instead, turned around and continued with his killing spread. "What? I'm not good enough to be killed? Not that I want to die but, that's just rude."

"_It could not hear your heartbeats_." Tony heard a voice echoing inside the corners of his mind. "_Fear not, Tony Stark, this is the Martian Manhunter speaking to your mind, Doomsday was programmed to kill, he won't attack anything that cannot live, you are safe for as long as you don't move._"

"Well, it's not like I can move anyway, but I will die soon if I don't make it to my lab and recharge my batteries." Tony added. "I need to get out, and I won't survive that thing's attacks on my own, I need backup."

"And backup has finally arrived." He heard the Martian's voice, and then saw his red eyes before seeing clear night skies and hearing the sound of an explosion taking place afterwards, Tony then noticed he was floating, and his armor was destroyed seconds after the Martian had used his density controlling powers to pull him out of his armor. "I will take you back to the mansion, but hurry we most, the future of the multiverse depends on it." Doomsday then jumped toward the fleeing group, but before he could catch up, Doomsday was grabbed by a giant red hand, owned by Giant Man, who then launched Doomsday toward the ocean in hopes of it sinking like a rock. "We will return as fast as possible, water won't stop him for long, even with Aquaman there to keep him busy." And proving the Martian's point, Aquaman, who had launched himself into the water when seeing Doomsday landing there, was send flying out and toward the statue of liberty, moments later, a giant squid was seeing brawling Doomsday before it was stripped of its tentacles and killed.

"I suppose this time I won't be able to talk myself out of this one." Giant Man spoke to himself. "At least Janet isn't here to face this monster; I wouldn't be able to live if I knew something had happened to her." He said while walking toward the water to meet Doomsday, already jumping his way toward the giant before it was slammed down by Hank's giant foot. "And stay down!" He yelled, but then felt like losing equilibrium and falling down and into the water, Doomsday had pushed him back and then jumped to Hank's throat, kicking it toward the water and drowning the giant, Hank complained, he couldn't breathe, he could have died there if it weren't because the army finally arriving and launching their missiles to the once again flying away Doomsday. "About time you showed up, Nick!" Hank complained while finally facing out of the water and recovering in order to maintain Doomsday away from the city.

* * *

><p>"I want to know what that thing is, and I want to know it now!" Nick Fury ordered his agents, who began scanning the creature as it jumped to intercept the many S.H.I.E.L.D. ships attacking him with energy guns. "I want a full gamma ray scan! If that thing is another Hulk! Then I want every available soldier around America blasting that thing!"<p>

"There is no radiation coming out of its body, sir." Maria Hill explained while reading the inform one of her agents handled to her. "His skin is as dense as adamantium, maybe stronger, there are no signs of any kind of life inside that thing, maybe it's an android."

"No… Doomsday…" A voice was heard, and soon, the screen of the Helicarrier was hacked, revealing Batman had intercepted their transmissions. "General Fury, I ask for your troops to aid in the evacuation of Manhattan, and be prepared for the worst case scenario, a full evacuation of New York City."

"So, you are the Batman I heard about, the one capturing criminals, scaring them until madness." Batman said nothing; he just remained as emotionless as was usual on him. "I don't care of who you are, S.H.I.E.L.D. will…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not enough." Was everything Batman said before hacking once again into the government's security system. "All units, this is Coronel Nick Fury." Spoke Batman, although his voice was the same as the once of the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. "All units are ordered to aid in the evacuation of Manhattan, only meta-human activity is allowed, Fury out." And Batman cut the transmission off.

"Sir, our communication network is down; we can't communicate with any agent." Maria Hill explained, Batman had blocked them. "How could he intercept our network? What are your orders, sir?" for a moment, Nick Fury remained emotionless, although annoyance was evident in his eyes. "Sir?"

"I heard you…" He began. "Our network may be down, and our agents working on an evacuation, but Nick Fury isn't going to stay arms crossed, much less when a criminal had hacked my security system." Nick Fury then took out a phone like device, although it was different than anything Hill had seen before. "There is still a secure line, one this Batman doesn't know exists, that's because I'm one of the two persons who know of its existence." For a while, there was silence, but soon, Nick Fury smiled. "General Ross, the day has arrived… bring out the new Hulk Busters."

* * *

><p>Bruce Banner was still unconscious, the power of Doomsday was one not even Hulk could have been prepared for, but the inner beast inside of him wasn't anywhere near ready to give up, for it, what happened was only a fluke, one that angered him, one that was currently consuming him, hatred, rage, feelings as he hadn't felt ever before since the days he was a mindless monster, feelings which once again consumed him. Sweat covered Banner's face, and his skinny arms were suddenly buffed and replaced by strong muscles, his body grew in size, his skin went green, and then, he woke up. "Hulk, angry!" He yelled in annoyance, and without thinking about it twice, he jumped off of the building and toward the place were an unconscious Giant Man was about to be killed by Doomsday. "Hulk will beat Doomsday to a pulp!" It yelled, and the clash once again erupted.<p>

Hulk was the strongest of his world, and so far, two beings of a different universe than his own had forced him into doubting his own strength, but not anymore, the rage was just too much, and Hulk would no longer be denied his triumph. Whether it is Thor, or Superman, or Doomsday, there is always someone trying to probe himself stronger than him, and they may or may not be, but Hulk will always show them he is nowhere near ready to give up the title to anyone else.

Punch after punch, Doomsday and Hulk kept tearing apart the already in the middle of an evacuation city. Everything was a weapon, from cars to buildings; nothing was safe from their battle. They two monsters may be even in power and endurance, but there is a fatal difference between the two, Hulk feels pain, and can only ignore it because of his rage, Doomsday feels nothing, he just lives to kill, endurance is not a problem, both could fight forever, but only one can prevail, only one feels nothing, only one can beat the Hulk.

For the green creature everything loses all meaning and his head begins spinning, his rage forces him to remain awake, but his movements are now clumsier than ever, Hulk is hurt, and Doomsday knows it. Hulk will not fall, he would die before giving up, his rage goes wilder, but there is a limit to rage itself, a limit it can't surpass, a limit Doomsday can't understand, and because of it, Doomsday has no limits.

"Hulk! Stop! You are going to kill yourself!" Superman finally woke up only to realize Hulk about to exchange a powerful blow with Doomsday, in fractions of seconds, the Kryptonian remembered the day he was killed, after both exchanging blows, both died, him and Doomsday, today history would repeat itself, today Hulk would be the one dying for the sake of the multiverse, but there was no telling if Doomsday would stay dead as it happened before, Superman would not allow anyone else to die in vain. "No more dead!" He yelled and stormed to the middle of both creatures, placing both hands, each stopping the punch of each monster, he prevented them from killing each other's, but probably broke both arms when preventing the impact, he fell to his knees, his arms as useless as if they weren't there, Hulk noticed, and his rage just grew. "The Captain said he would give his life if that meant saving you… so would I." And Hulk calmed down. "Brute force won't defeat him; we need to use our brains." Doomsday attacked, Hulk blocked, and Superman used his head vision to force the monstrosity to step back. "Together we can beat him!"

"And together we will!" A yell was heard from the top of a nearby building, and an emerald light in the form of a giant sphere revealed reinforcements had just arrived, the Captain held his shield up, and waited for the whole group of Avengers and Justice Leaguers to notice his presence. Giant Man finally stood up, Hulk began cracking his fingers, Ironman arrived wearing his Hulk Buster armor, Wasp and Black Panther were ready. "Avengers!" The Captain began, and the group went into formation.

"Leaguers!" Superman commanded after recovering the mobility of his weakened arms, Flash rushed to his side, and Green Lantern joined him shortly, Aquaman was already recovered, and walking his way to his team, the Martian Manhunter made himself visible, and Batman jumped down of a Batplane no one knew the man in black had actually transported to this universe.

"Assemble!" Both the Captain and Superman yelled in unison, and the sound of a thunder hitting earth was heard, with both teams finally together, Thor and Wonder Woman decided it was time to join in, since the wisdom of the gods was their own, and they knew fate had prepared them for this moment.

"Accursed creature! You have threatened the life of Thor's friends for far too long!" Thor spun his Mjolnir and threw it toward Doomsday, who was knocked by the power of the weapon and launched away and toward a demolished building. "Feel the wrath of Thor you troll!" With hammer in hand, Thor tried to smash the creature's skull, but Doomsday grabbed Thor's hammer, and despite the pain of the Mjolnir negating him and shocking him with the force of thunder, and the weight of the hammer proving to be too much for Doomsday, the grey monster refused to give up, and instead, released one of his hands from the hammer, closed it into a fist, and punched Thor hard, only Green Lantern caught him by using his ring to create a giant baseball glove, which prevented Thor to be harmed that badly.

"Era! Give me strength!" Wonder Woman also joined after Thor was punched back, using skill and brute force at the same time, she avoided Doomsday's punches while delivering her own, trying to pierce the strong armored skin of Doomsday with no luck before finally being captured by Doomsday, who pulled her hair, slammed his head hard against the amazon princess's one, then buried his sharp knew at the woman's stomach and then launched her toward the combined group of Avenger's and Leaguer's coming to her aid, Wonder Woman was beaten badly, in this universe, her gods weren't lending their powers to her, she was now a mortal.

"No!" Thor yelled, and with rage filled eyes he resumed his attack against the monster, hitting him hard with his hammer and pushing him back, brawling with the creature who managed to defeat both Superman and Hulk, who were now also running toward Thor's aid and brawling with the grey menace.

"Superman, Hulk and Thor will give us enough time to reorganize!" The Captain began while placing Wonder Woman at a safe place, he then stared at the group, trying to find out first if they all would follow his commands, Ironman of course allowed leadership to remain in the Captain's shoulder's, at least for now, and Batman just waited patiently, which meant the Justice League would do what the Captain commanded. "Is there a way to stop this creature?"

"Not physically." Batman informed, but because of the tone of his voice, Captain America knew he had a plan. "While everyone was fighting, I took my time to analyze the infinite earths, we don't know how Doomsday is traveling through the multiverse, but I know he can't do it on his own, there was a variation in the physical plane of existence not long ago."

"Meaning?" Captain America asked, he had no idea of what Batman was talking about, but there was someone who did, Ironman, and the man inside the Hulk Buster like suit began analyzing Batman's new technology. "Sounds like you got something in your mind."

"Why didn't I see it coming? A brainless creature, expulsed from the multiverse, someone must be guiding it! If we find the source of Doomsday's multiverse traveling, and stop it, then sending Doomsday back to the multiverse and toward of one of the already in ruins earths, will put an end to the beast's wrath." Ironman then found some coordinates. "There! I found them; I'm sending them to your bat-communicator or whatever!" Ironman informed, Batman raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you hack me, I hack you back." Ironman said.

"Will never happen again, just you wait and see." Batman informed, although Ironman was still proud of being able to hack into Batman's security. "So, what's the plan?" Batman asked. "Your world, your city, your rules, your lead." He informed.

"I got it already." The Captain replied. "I need Superman with me, and any brute force we can use to stop Doomsday, in the meantime, I need a small unit tracking down this guide who brought this beast to our universe, Batman, you are in charge of that unit, take Flash and Wasp with you, I'm sorry to say this, but your powers aren't enough to be of help against a creature both stronger than Superman and Hulk." And once that was said, Hulk and Superman where trashed around, Thor was also wounded, but the rage of his newest love interest being hurt badly was enough as to force him to keep on fighting. "Any objections?" And upon seeing the strongest members in their groups trashed around as if they were nothing, Wasp moved her head in negation. "Fine then, everyone else with me!" And the battle continued.

* * *

><p>Not far from the in chaos city, Thanos smiled at the madness and the destruction, with these many potential lives about to be ruined and killed, he knew he would finally be able to enjoy the magnificent touch of his Lady Death finally returning his feelings for her, by his side was Metron, and as usual, being only an observer, and being particularly impressed by the so called new Hulk Buster Technology already approaching the war site, human technology wasn't impressive in the less for him, but their organization, for once, managed to place a smile on his lips.<p>

"And so, ants run around the ant hill in order to try to prevent being destroyed by the hand of God, when a certain Kryptonian told this to me, I of course wasn't impressed, mortals fighting gods in an eternal one sided battle, but still, just like the ants in an anthill, they refuse to give up." Metron added, Thanos just stared at him in annoyance.

"Is there a reason for you to interfere in my affairs?" Thanos questioned, an evil grin being drawn on his lips. "Because, if there isn't, it will be my pleasure to add your useless soul to the number of souls already arriving to the arms of my lady dead."

"I fear none of your accusations, there is one in my universe far stronger and intimidating than you are, if he can't get rid of me, what chances do you have?" Metron dared saying, and Thanos just closed his hands into fists about to use them to squash Metron's face, but Metron just smiled. "It's not me the one you should be worried about." And then he disappeared, teleporting himself away and probably back to his universe.

"Darkseid!" Batman yelled upon jumping his way to the building Thanos was currently at, following close were Flash, carrying the body of Wasp since for a reason unknown to anyone, Batman was fast while jumping all around the city, enough for Wasp to lose track of him easily.

"Or a not so ugly but still ugly version of him?" Flash said while placing Wasp down. "Who is this guy? A bad parody of Darkseid?" Thanos then approached the group, his smile reflecting madness not ever seeing in the face of Darkseid. "That dude, scares me."

"I know the Darkseid you speak of, I visited his universe, your universe, the day I retrieved Doomsday from it, the day you people were foolish enough as to try to trap him inside a different dimension where he would do no harm." Thanos added, the trio of heroes then placed themselves in battling poses. "I trained him; send him toward many different universes before finally deciding he was strong enough to destroy this earth, my earth, the one that exists in our universe."

"Clever." Was everything Batman said, but upon feeling the odd stare the Flash was directing to him, he continued. "For a while, I though Doomsday was our responsibility, because we send him to the multiverse, but now, it is clear that this universe is at fault of its own destruction.

"Wait, we are still going to help them, are we not?" Flash asked, Batman nodded. "Nice, for a moment there I thought you were going to call it quits and I was going to have to face Mr. Darkside parody on my own." Flash added.

"Enough talking! Time to blast this Thanos guy!" Wasp complained and shrank, she then got her stingers ready for her assault against Thanos, but Batman stopped her. "What? Don't tell me you too think I'm too short for this, because I can grow, you knew that? I'm sure you didn't."

"I know, I studied the Pym particles… very unstable when growing in size, you boyfriend should be more careful." And Flash flinched when hearing that last.

"That guy is your boyfriend?" He yelled out. "Why do the beautiful and perfectly body built girls always chose the men with the brains? All that flirting for nothing." He complained, but everyone ignored him anyway. "So, we kick his butt now?"

"We won't." Wasp and Flash both stared at Batman oddly, he just continued. "I made a miscalculation, much likely the same you did." He spoke to Thanos, the invader just stared back at him with interest. "You want nothing but destruction, your reasons are not of my interest, but if you are as sick minded as Darkseid is, then you do." And Thanos just smiled. "But you won't succeed, and we won't stop you, since it is I who made the miscalculation, upon crashing, the universes won't die, they will fuse."

"Yeah, just as Kyle said, but then we beat the bad guys, I steal a kiss from the pretty girl in the yellow leotard, then we rush to our universe, and everything returns to normal, right?" But Batman moved his head in negation.

"You won't steal anything from me, charming guy." Jan added, but she then questioned Batman. "I'm tired of doing nothing; at least explain to me why we aren't preventing our universes from merging into one?" She begged, she was already tired of the universal disturbances.

"Because it is inevitable, both universes will fuse, and we won't even notice it… you lose…" Batman added, Thanos bit his lips in annoyance and then got ready to kill the trio, Wasp and Flash began fighting back, Batman just remained there and in silence, and soon, existence was ripped apart, and everyone disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hulk hates Hulk Busters!" Hulk yelled hard while fighting the many Hulk Busters resembling Ironman's Hulk Buster armor, only in green military like colors, General Ross, instead of being of any help in the Doomsday extermination mission, was concentrating all his efforts in destroying Hulk instead. "Leave Hulk alone!" The green monster yelled.<p>

"Hey, this green guy here is not the bad guy! Give him a break, will you? You are here to fight against grey, not green! Oh wait, Doomsday's pants are green, maybe you ought to start aiming there." Green Lantern yelled while protecting the Hulk with the power of his ring, but the army refused to listen, and as happened with any friend of the Hulk, he was blasted as well. "Arrgth!"

"Lantern!" Ironman yelled and then stood in front of the many Hulk Busters. "Are you people crazy? And what in the world are you all doing with my technology?" And Ironman blasted the Hulk Busters after scanning them and finding his technology. "There is no longer any respect toward my technology."

Black Panther and Captain America where fighting Doomsday, using all their skills to keep him busy while their powerhouses tried to wake their senses, Doomsday already defeated Giant Man, he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and Aquaman was as out as he was. Wonder Woman was still unconscious, and despite wanting to avenge her, Thor was as well, Superman was already way too weakened by the attack from both Hulk and Doomsday as to remain conscious for long, he was defeated as well.

"Manhunter, Now!" The Captain ordered, and the Martian Manhunter fell from the sky with his density at maximum in order to try to defeat Doomsday, but it didn't work even when Doomsday was buried several feet underground, and the proof to it was the Martian being send flying away in his density form and falling unconscious. "What else can we do to defeat him?" The Captain questioned himself, his shield was even shattered, soon he would have the need of a new replacement, something not easy to find.

"…Superman…" Thor spoke weakly; he then used his remaining strength to pull himself toward the body of the unconscious hero. "You are worthy… help me avenge her!" Thor begged, his Mjolnir in hand and about to touch the one of the man of steel. "Help me! With my power and yours, together we will defeat our common enemy, help me, Superman!" Doomsday ran toward his two most enjoyable victims, but the Captain knew Thor needed to do this, and with shield in hand, he ran toward Doomsday, hitting his armored knee with his shield, breaking both arms and his shield at the same time while doing it so, but forcing Doomsday to trip as well, giving Thor the time he needed to place his hammer at Superman's hand, then being absorbed by the Mjolnir, and being reborn once merging with Superman. "Thor lives!" Thunders fell from the sky and stroke Superman's body, his hair grew larger and went blonde, his muscles grew in size as well, and the armor of Asgard fused with the heroic costume of Superman, both Thor and Superman where reborn in a union as no other, Thor was ready.

"You troll from the deepest realms of the multiverse, now face the terror of my Kryptonian and Asgardian heritage, within my hands rest punishment, and in my heart the anger of the pits of Hel and the power to recreate the destruction of planet Krypton, face me you mindless beast, face the wrath of Thor, the last son of Krypton!" And with a swing of his hammer, Thor of Krypton broke Doomsday's jaw, and the beast felt real pain for the first time since the day he was created, even Hulk grabbed his jaw in pain before smashing a couple of Hulk Busters, even if Superman and Thor were or were not stronger than him, both together were obviously stronger than him. "For Midgard-1." He punched Doomsday's stomach, piercing him and releasing purple colored blood. "For Midgard-616!" He then stroke with his Mjolnir, tearing apart the teeth from Doomsday's mouth. "For the Multiverse!" He then used a combination of heat vision and lighting coming out from his eyes, and Doomsday was finally vaporized.

Thor of Krypton fell to his knees, the power he now possessed was too much for any god or mortal to have, his body was separated in two once again, with Superman left behind and gasping for air while holding with his right hand the powerful Mjolnir, and Thor by his side, his body shaking in weakness after sharing his power and life energy with the ones of the man of steel, both heroes exchanged looks, and in the end, both smiled, sealing their friendship with Superman delivering the Mjolnir back to Thor, such power was one Superman would never dare to wield again, since it forced him to feel unworthy of the power of Thor.

"It's over." Superman added and then walked toward Captain America, offering his shoulder for him to rest and then helped him up, both warriors were hurt, both teams heavily beaten up, and in front of them all was the corpse of the monster they all fought so hard to defeat. "Thor might not feel like feeling guilty for what we did, but taking a life, no matter how mad it is, and even if it was for a greater good, I don't like it."

"Sometimes, sacrifices are needed to be done for a greater good, Superman." The Captain explained, Superman just nodded. "I was there, way back at the World War II, I did many things I'm not proud of, but it was what was needed to be done." He explained, but before the man of steel could say anything, he disappeared before his eyes. "Superman?" Everyone else followed, the unconscious Aquaman and Giantman, Black Panther, Ironman and Hulk, everyone banished, being swallowed by a rupture in the dimension, Thor also disappeared while holding Wonder Woman on his arms. "Green Lantern! What is going on here?" He asked the one with the cosmic knowledge, and Kyle did nothing, he just stood there witnessing how all reality disappeared, but shortly after, he spoke out.

"The universes are collapsing; two earths are merging into one." And after saying that last, Green Lantern trapped the Captain and the Martian Manhunter, the only remaining members of both teams, and flew them all toward space. "The vibrational field in both universes is merging into one; it is only matter of seconds before the whole universe is fused into one unique earth, a perfect amalgam between Earth-1 and Earth-616."

"God, Mother and Country! What in heaven's sake is going on here?" Just in front of the Captain's eyes, space replaced the streets of New York City, and the view of earth only a few had seen from space, was shifted to something bizarre. It was like seeing two planet earth's crashing the one with the other, their two moons were also fusing into ones, the stars, different in both universes, were also merging. "What will happen now, Kyle? Is this the end of everything?"

"No, it's not." Kyle admitted, the Martian Manhunter then awoke his senses fully, although, upon doing it so, he thought he had lost his mind. "It's the beginning of something new, two universe accepting one another, a universe were the Justice League and the Avengers exist in the same place, a universe where people, different from the one of your earth, acknowledges the existence of alien life in the universe, a universe, that unlike mine, acknowledges the existence of Nordic gods walking nowadays around the world of mortals, who knows what many more anomalies the universes are both accepting as their rightful truth, but different from what it looks like, it's not something dangerous, both universes will be kept to exist, and once the fusion is complete, we won't remember our current lives, but accept new ones."

"Still, it shouldn't remain like it is." The Martian Manhunter added. "I can't explain the reasons, but accepting the nature of both universes merging into one, just doesn't seem right." But Green Lantern couldn't prevent what was happening, no one could. "There must be something we can do to fix all this."

"But we can't! At least not now, if someone were to remember the two universes being separated once perhaps it could be possible, but we won't remember anything after that wave of white inexistence hit us." Kyle explained, the Captain nodded.

"I don't approve it, but if there is no other choice, then we must accept our destiny." The Captain finished, and waited patiently for the moment when the wave finally stroke them, only before it happened, the Martian Manhunter placed a caring hand at his shoulder.

"Or you can judge it… there is a way for you to remember everything that has happened, and judge for yourself if the universe should or should not remain merged." The Captain waited for his explanation, the Martian then continued. "I can shield your brain from any alteration this merging may induce upon your mind, place inside of your childhood memories, the memories of you having visions of two different universe, your memories about Earth-616, and mines from Earth-1." The Captain widened his eyes at such idea.

"You can shift my childhood memories until making me believe I always knew about the multiverse?" The Martian nodded, Kyle then placed his hand at the Captain's shoulders and let him know about the wave of inexistence already approaching. "Will my memories survive?"

"As a dream, perhaps, not as something clear, only visions of both worlds, and even if these visions are of your understanding in the future of this new world, it is unclear if you can do anything with this knowledge." The Captain gave it some thoughts, but that was at least better than nothing, and so, he nodded, giving his permission to the Martian Manhunter to shape his mind until having him believe he had visions of two different worlds since he was a child. "It will be done then." And placing his hands around the Captain's head, an pressing his own forehead against the one of the Captain, the Martian shaped the Captain's memories, placing inside of the deepest corners of his mind, memories of both universes, and upon finishing, the Martian released Captain America, who fell unconscious a fraction of seconds before the wave of inexistence finally stroke him, erasing his current self from existence, reshaping his memories once again, and finally returning him toward a time in space where both universes could coexist.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that epic enough? Hope so, anyway, as promised, for you Marvel fans who don't know a thing about DC Universe, here it is:<strong>

**Superman: (Well, I guess I could skip Superman, but damn, here goes) Let's see, he can fly, is super-fast, super hearing, can breathe in space, (Sometimes), super-strength, by many thought to be the strongest man there is but Superman has admitted he faces people far stronger than him all the time, which is a note people can use for the Hulk vs Superman dilemma, he got telescopic vision, night vision, heat vision, x-ray vision, ice breathe, invulnerability, gets his power from the yellow sun but that doesn't mean he is a weakling during night time, which is a tool used by Hulk fans to say Hulk can beat Superman at night, I mean, that's a stupid way of thinking, anyway, what else, energy adsorption powers, his Kryptonian brain makes him smarter than average humans, did I miss anything? I mean, he is Superman!**

**Green Lantern: Fine, this one is a little more challenging, he is considered the favorite hero among Marvel Fans, and most of the time, the only one they wish was Marvel and not DC. An interesting fact about Green Lantern, other than his Green Lantern ring which works with willpower and can create anything the wielder thinks about, is the ring has a no lethal force allowed rule (No longer applies in comic books) which means the ring can't be used for killing, and no, it isn't weak against yellow anymore, and it needs to be recharged, what else? It can't travel at the speed of light, but can open worm holes to transport from a space sector to another one, Kyle, as a Green Lantern, isn't only my favorite, but the one who has faced more cosmic related events than the other Green Lanterns, he went as far as to become a semi-god like being known as Ion, but that's not important at the moment, he is cool.**

**Flash: My favorite, many believe that as Quicksilver, he just got superspeed, but Flash goes beyond that, his top speed is faster than the speed of light, and he gets his powers from the speed force, and it is believed Wally West, the current Flash, (There are three Flashes right now in comic books, which makes it a little annoying) is the speed force itself, and is the fastest being in the whole universe, he can lend speed to other objects, or steal it, there goes the debate of who is faster, Flash or Superman, Flash can just steal his speed, he can steal so much speed he can leave about anyone like a living statue, he did it once, he got a healing factor, not as Wolverine's, but he got one similar to Hulk's, he can punch someone a million times in the same place in less than a second, which means he can hit you as hard as to have Superman feeling it, but he doesn't do it because he fears he will break his hand, he got a protective aura, which makes him strong enough as to be invulnerable while at superspeed, he can vibrate through objects, make them explode as well, and he can force his suit to appear using the energy of the speed force, yeah, he is cooler than just running around, now I'm curious about what Quicksilver can do, surely he has more power than what people gives him credit of. (Goes to Wikipedia)**

**Aquaman: I like this guy, he is powerless compared to the tree on top of him, but he is just like Wolverine, never likes to give up, no matter how strong they punch him, or trash him away, or whatever, at any rate, he is like Submariner from Marvel, not sure who is the parody of who, but as seen in Marvel vs DC, Submariner is stronger, only Aquaman does everything he needs to do to win, even cheating, well, he can breathe underwater, has a healing factor, very similar to Wolverine's one but works slower than his (Not sure why he can't regrow his hand, something about atlantean magic channeling trough it or something), got a hook as right hand, (Not anymore, he recovered his hand, then had his left one being cut off, complicate DC comics writers) He is a telepath, with fishes and sometimes other animals or even people, his skin is strong, he can force Superman to feel his punches, (If he can hit him), is faster than average humans thanks to his underwater training, but he isn't that smart, relies in brute force more than anything, and almost all the time gets his butt kicked, but he got a great (And kinda strange) Sense of humor.**

**Batman: Ok, we all know Batman, but let's point the interesting stuff about him, he is known as one of the top 5 greatest martial artist all around the DC universe, he knows pain control techniques, which help him to keep fighting even when he breaks a bone or something like that, he is at the peak of human ability, he got a high IQ, forgot the number, (Author has low IQ, lol), his belt got all kinds of interesting gadgets, his whole suit is made of Kevlar, and many other bat-stuff, oh, and he controls his heart rhythm, enough for Superman not to hear him coming, and thanks to this training, Batman will live longer than any known human who isn't an immortal, so, who said he was only a man in a batsuit?**

**Martian Manhunter: This guy gives me a headache, he bores me to dead, then he is all awesome like, the heart of the Justice League and all that stuff and then I'm all, wow, he is incredible, but he then bores me again, I don't get him, many people love him tough, anyway, he got some kind of heat vision, which I don't understand, because Martians are weak against fire, and still, he has a heat vision? I mean, please, anyway, his brain works beyond human comprehension, allowing him to be a great telepath, maybe the greatest in the world, he can control his density and is a shape shifter, and he doesn't fly, he hovers, there is a difference, lol, nah, seriously talking, he use his psychic powers to fake the flying ability, what else can he do? Being a total emo because of being the last Martian, but anyway, he is still cool, but I don't get the heat vision part.**

**Wonder Woman: Let's see, she is super gorgeous, super sexy, super desirable, wait, those aren't even powers, lol. She is an amazon princess, and isn't a daughter of Zeus from the Greek mythology, but was created by the power of his lighting, so some say she is the daughter of Zeus, she is immortal, has super strength, she was once in hand to hand combat with Superman, she can fly, has the speed of Hermes, which Flash makes fun of all the time, she is a great fighter, can block bullets with her bracelets, (Not that it would harm her to be hit by one, epic fail), she got a magic lasso, which forces everyone to say the truth, (Lame), but is indestructible, (Cool), she once was accepted in Olympus as a Goddess, but after, turned the offer down, and she is super-sexy! Oh, and she beats Supergirl in superstrenght, another reason not to have those bracelets, honestly.**

**So that's the Justice League, and for people who doesn't know, Gotham is Batman's City, one of the cities with more crime in the DC universe, someone joked about it once but it did hurt, they said Mexico was like Gotham, only on country size, T_T. Anyway, that's enough for the introductions, oh, and my answer to the debate, even if no one thinks it's correct:**

**Hulk beats Thor, Superman also beats Thor, Superman, barely, Beats Hulk, not because he is stronger than Hulk, he isn't, but because Superman has more powers to use against him, even if his first idea is going directly into brawling him, some say Superman is far stronger than Hulk, but that's not true, because Hulk keeps getting stronger as his rage keeps growing and his stamina is greater than the one of Superman, but again, Superman got more powers to use, and even if Marvel vs Dc was all about voting, Superman could really beat Hulk using his heat vision at full power. And about Doomsday, and make sure we are talking about the mindless Doomsday who killed Superman, not the pushover who now knows what pain is and is easily defeated by the man of steel, I think he can beat Hulk just because of endurance and because he is as strong as Superman since Doomsday is also Kryptonian, I mean, Doomsday fought Darkseid… Damn! I forgot to say who Darkside was! Whatever, Thanos is his parody! You figure, (Already wants to post the story), So, anyway, the result is: Hulk beats Thor, Superman beats Hulk, Doomsday beats Superman, end of debate, lol.**


	3. A Hero Reborn

**It's not Friday yet, but who cares. At any rate, in one hour it will be Friday, but that's not the point, I'm actually really glad for the audience, it's not as great as in other jobs I have done before, but then again, this is the first time I go for a full action story instead of a romantic styled once… which this story has as well, what can I say, I'm a romantic guy, only sadly, single since I just got dumped T_T. Well, whatever, I deserved it for forgetting our anniversary, silly me, at any rate, there will be some new characters introductions, mostly from DC since I have a wider knowledge of DC than Marvel, but I will have some cameos from Marvel as well. As I said before, I'm even in that subject, I'm totally looking forward for the reactions this chapter will have, since I'm opening a whole new scenario for both, the Justice League, and the Avengers.**

**Anyway, have fun reading, oh, and if you are a girl, around 18-23, and you are single and cute, give me a call! Just read and enjoy, and remember, at the ending I'm placing a section of introductions from DC universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>The years is 1945, the date is May fifth, only five days after the news of the dead of Hitler arrived to the ears of every man all around the world. The World War two was supposed to be over. Without their leader, Germany and the Russians were retreating, and Italy represented no further treat. And despite Japan still refusing to give up, the attention of the whole world was placed in the North Atlantic seas, where it was said by the government, that one massive destruction weapon is found, one Hydra had threatened to use against the United States of America, if they refuse to give up in this war. The allied nations of course refused to surrender, mostly because of the momentum they got in the war since the dead of Adolf Hitler. But the fear remained, and United States sent an elite group of soldiers into yet another invasion toward the European Theatre territories.<p>

Lead by three of the greatest heroes ever heard of, all whom have placed a lot of efforts into maintaining peace in a world surrounded by war, and founding members of the Justice Society of America, a squadron of nearly one hundred soldiers fly toward Europe, ready to launch a last attack against Hydra.

The planes are bombarded by the Hydra soldiers. With Hitler dead, they are now the only force strong enough to make a difference in favor of the Nazi empire. Many are the planes falling due to the intense fire, but one remains unscratched. It is protected by a strange green aura the members of Hydra had grown to fear, since it is an aura announcing the arrival of the Justice Society of America.

The plane flies lower, and the main shuttle is finally pushed open, revealing a group of soldiers, all lead by Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. "Kowalski! James! Form a perimeter! You two are in charge while the Society and I prepare the infiltration!" The Captain ordered. "Jay, rush ahead! Get the machine guns! The war is supposed to be over! I don't want any more casualties! Alan! Shield us! I will take the controls and see our soldiers to safety!"

"Your wishes are my commands, Captain! Put me down Alan!" His name is Jason Peterson Garrick. Along with the Captain and Alan Scott, they took part on different supersoldier projects. One in particular, involved a powerful drug known as Heavy Water, which Jay was exposed to, and because of this, gained superhuman speed with a top being a little beyond the speed of sound. "Let's show Hydra why we are called the Captain's Justice Society of America." The young man wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved sweater with lighting like logo, and a silver helmet yelled out to his friend Alan Scott, who placed him down with the power of his ring and then flew his way toward the already landing soldiers, protecting them from the impact of bullets by using his ring to create shields. "Don't miss me too much blondies!" He joked before rushing off.

"Shut up Flash!" Alan yelled out in annoyance. "I swear it! If he ever calls us that once again, I'm going to smack that smile out of his face with my power ring!" Alan Scott was the selected soldier to wear the Green Lantern power ring, an alloy from a strange green metal which fell from space a long time ago, and was said to bring with it three miracles, or curses. The first one was to bring dead upon the murderers of a man in Japan, the second was to bring life to a mentally unstable patient at the United States, upon which the country took possession of the metal and crafted it into a ring and power battery for the last miracle to occur, which was bring power to one worthy human, which turned out to be Alan Scott after a long time of seeking a wielder.

"Well, Jay is the only one who isn't blond after all." The Captain added with a smile, although he knew Green Lantern couldn't hear him anymore. He was alone and inside of a plane, pointing it at the castle's walls and then rushing out of it moments before it crashed with the structure, opening an hole against the wall, which the Captain used to lead his troops inside. "Bucky!" He called upon noticing his young friend already placing some explosives at the bridge nearby. Apparently, he was about to open the door when the Captain crashed the plane to the wall. "My apologizes." The Captain smiled, Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! I know. The Society took over the mission." Bucky added, and then saw the Flash and Green Lantern arriving, both with smiles on their faces. "Let's get over with this. I already took care of most of the soldiers anyway." And many of Hydra unconscious soldiers were seen all around the place.

* * *

><p><strong>JLAvengers: When Worlds Collide.<strong>

**Episode Three: A Hero Reborn.**

* * *

><p>"My lord Red Skull, the Justice Society broke into our defenses." A tall man with his long hair perfectly combed and his chain-lock styled beard perfectly fixed informed the leader of Hydra. His name is Vandal Savage. He is an immortal, said to be alive since the days of the cavemen. He was the one discovering fire, the person who murdered Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and began the First World War. Some say he murdered Abraham Lincoln as well, and is the man who began the cannibalism, and currently second in line for the leadership of Hydra.<p>

"It changes nothing. The Justice Society of America had interfered in my plans for far too long. But today will be different, since today we bring an end to the heart of the Society, America itself!" The Red Skull added, and his many followers cheered his name. "I can barely wait, the Captain and his followers are about to face danger as never thought of. Tell the White Martians to kill them, but bring the Captain to me. Murdering him is a pleasure I want for myself.

"You heard the supreme leader." Vandal informed a couple of his soldiers, whose eyes shined with an intense red color. Both then nodded, excused themselves, and walked their way to meet the JSA, followed by a great number of soldiers with their eyes also shinning red.

* * *

><p>"Your sidekick did a great job!" The Flash informed. "I rushed ahead, inspected every corridor while vibrating my molecules until being invisible, and found no one. Maybe we should think about giving a membership to Bucky at the Justice Society of America, don't you think, Cap?"<p>

"He isn't a sidekick, Jay, he is my partner. One day you will have your Kid Flash, I'm sure of it." The Captain joked, Green Lantern also made fun of him, but Flash just kicked him hard, ready to start an argument with Green Lantern and in front of the many soldiers following them. But, as was usual, the Captain stepped in and forced both aside. "The time for jokes is already over, you two have helped me a lot in the past, and I appreciate it, but let's not forget who are the persons we are after, the Red Skull and Vandal Savage, we are going to finish this now and forever, agreed?"

"Captain yes Captain!" Both Flash and Green Lantern replied, and every soldier followed them. All minus Bucky, who disliked the idea of there being a Justice Society of America, since this society had pulled the Captain away from him.

"Now, lead the way, Jay. I don't care of what it takes. I want the Red Skull punished for this war." And without wasting a second, Jay rushed ahead once again and in search of the Red Skull, he then rushed back in less than half a minute.

"Found him! There is a whole secret lab in the basement! At first I couldn't see it! I was at the basement before and found just that, a basement. But it suddenly appeared before my eyes!" The Captain rubbed his chin. He knew Jay was a jokester, but never to him.

"A Camouflage?" The Captain wondered. He then faced Green Lantern, who tried to concentrate the power of his ring into seeking for any kind of technology able to create such an illusion. "Well? Is there anything needing our attention?"

"There isn't a technology that can create such a thing… but there are many things down there I can't comprehend… it feels… alien?" The Captain, Bucky and Flash raised their eyebrows. "Don't blame me, that's what the technology down there feels like. And not just that, Captain, they have recreated the 'Little Boy', there is one down there and ready to be launched!" Upon hearing those words, the Captain's face was dead serious. "Your orders Captain?" Green Lantern's and Flash's ones were serious as well.

"Everyone out, keep everything under control out there, this mission is now, officially, Justice Society of America alone." The Captain ordered. Every soldier exchanged looks. "Now!" The Captain yelled out, and the soldiers all obeyed his orders. Whatever was happening, was deadly serious. "You too Bucky, out!"

"What? No way! It isn't fair Cap! For a long time we were both teammates!" He complained. He then stared at Green Lantern and Flash. "What happened to you, Cap? You changed when these two buffoons arrived to the army!"

"Bucky! These two buffoons, as you called them, are great men! I would give my life for them, as I would for yours. But Bucky, this mission is far from what you can handle." But Bucky crossed his arms in annoyance, he had seen a lot of war with the Captain, but for a long time already, he had been pushed aside in favor of Flash and Green Lantern. "I gave you your orders, soldier, and you know I don't tolerate insubordination."

"Sorry to interrupt, Cap." Green Lantern added. "But if we don't hurry, there will be no place to go back home. That thing seems to be far more powerful than our 'Little Boy' project." Alan finished.

"Yeah, let's have the little guy tagging along. Anyone calling Green Lantern and the Flash buffoons deserves a chance!" Flash added cheerfully. The Captain moved his head in negation but accepted the terms. "So now we have a one-day-only member of the Justice Society of America." And the Captain nodded. They then followed the lead of Flash toward the basement of the castle.

"So, someone fill me in. What in mother country's name does this 'Little Boy' thing means? Some kind of weapon?" Bucky asked, Green Lantern nodded. "Massive destruction one?"

"Massive indeed." The Captain continued. "Our government has a lot of secrets, the 'Little Boy' one is one of them, revealed only to the Society of America, by the president of the United States himself. Only a few know of our weapon to win the big war."

"I was allowed to scan the 'Little Boy' with my ring in hopes of finding out if any military base of our enemies had managed to recreate this bomb. It is a bomb so strong that could wipe out all life around a small country." Bucky's eyes widened at such revelation. "The explosion is one of the problems, the contamination afterwards is far worse. We are talking about a nuclear disaster, only God knows what could happen if such weapon is ever fired.

"Our government was planning on using it against Japan if they didn't retread from this war. But it seems like Hydra found a way to recreate this bomb, and by the looks of Alan's face, it seems to be bigger and badder than ours. We are talking about a 'Big Boy', the bully of our bomb!" Jay joked, although it probably wasn't the time for being making fun of the enemy's power.

"We aren't going to stay arms crossed soldiers! We put an end to this, and we do it now!" The group finally arrived to the basement, and what they found was far from being what they had expected. "God, Mother and Country!" The Captain exclaimed. In front of them was an army, but not just any army, it was an army of white and transparent looking creatures with a red and shinning circle on their faces as resembling an eye. There were hundreds of them, all of them under the leadership of Vandal Savage, and Red Skull. "What are these things?"

"Welcome, Justice Society of America." The Red Skull began, and the Captain bit his lips in annoyance and hatred. "We knew you were coming, we saw it inside of your minds. As we see and feel the terror invading them, as if your puny minds were trying to understand just what is going on." The Red Skull added with an emotionless stare. The Captain just readied his shield. "As impatient as usual, Captain."

"Surrender, Red Skull, there is no more reasons for you and your country to fight! Or haven't you heard? Hitler is dead!" The Captain complained. The Red Skull just smiled. "We know of your plans, and let me tell you, it's not going to work."

"You know nothing!" The Red Skull yelled. "This war was never about Hitler! Or his stupid world domination plans! But if you want a Hitler, I will give him to you." He then pointed at one of his monsters, and it shape shifted until mimicking the image of Hitler. "Do you know what these things are? These are White Martians, the only survivors of their race. They were invaded by a superior empire, one which conquered their world! An empire which will one day return to conquer our planet as well! And I'm getting ready for them. The Martians don't have the military power, or leadership, since their leader was killed, by me."

"I could care less, because soon you will join him!" The Captain threw his shield, Green Lantern attacked the Martians with the power of his ring, and Flash rushed around the place while knocking several Martians down. Bucky also prepared his explosives, and defeated several of the Martians with them. Fire was their weakness, and the Captain was finally glad of him tagging along. "Justice Society of America, charge!" And the society followed the Captain's commands, pushing aliens aside, but never going close enough to the Red Skull or Vandal Savage.

"They landed at our planet before the war even began, and found the German army ready to face them. If they hadn't being weakened by a war against the Skrull Empire, perhaps they would have conquered us. But instead, we conquered them, and I killed their leader." The Red Skull explained while the Justice Society kept fighting. "It was me who hid them from the knowledge of Hitler. It was me who invaded the mind of our supposed leader with madness and the ideals of conquering the world. Hitler was my pawn! And it was me, and not Hitler, who captured your scientists, used the power of the White Martians to recreate the nuclear bomb, and with the Martian technology, made it even greater!"

"You are insane!" The Captain finally caught up, but he found Vandal Savage in his way. He slammed his fist hard against the Captain's Shield, the shield wasn't even scratched, but the force Vandal Savage placed in the hit was enough for the Captain's muscles to go numb. Vandal Savage was stronger than any human. "I will defeat you, this ends now!"

"You heard the Captain!" Bucky jumped and placed some plastic explosives at Vandal Savage's face, blowing him up, but the immortal man wasn't killed, just wounded. "Green Lantern and Flash can take the White Martians. Our problem is Red Skull and Red Skull alone!"

"Face it, Captain, you already lost! Hydra and the White Martians won! And if my Martians can't convince you about it… a nuclear missile may." And Red Skull laughed hysterically while running toward the already ready to launch missile with the Captain and Bucky ready to stop him. Only Vandal Savage finally stood up, grabbed the Captain's leg, and got ready to kill him and Bucky.

"We got your back Cap!" Flash arrived, took his silver helmet off, and launched it toward Vandal's back as the Captain used to throw his shield. It hurt him and released both the Captain and Bucky, while Flash entered in direct hand to hand combat with Savage. "Go get him Cap, Mr. Cavemen and I have some scores to settle here!"

"Good job soldier! Keep him busy!" And the Captain and Bucky resumed the pursuit, until arriving at the launching site, and seeing Red Skull climbing a rocket like bomb, which was launched shortly before the Captain arrived. "No!" He jumped to the rocket, Bucky jumped after him. "Bucky! Fall back!"

"No! We are on this one together! I got your back Cap!" And the Captain nodded, they no longer had any choice left but do this together. They climbed the rocket until arriving to the pilot's seat, where the Captain slammed his shield at and prepared to grab Red Skull out of the rocket while Bucky placed some explosives all around it so it would explode and save the lives of billions. "30 seconds!"

"It's over, Red Skull!" The Captain informed, the Red Skull just smiled and placed his finger at the eject button, the Captain's eyes widened. "No!"

"It's over indeed, Captain. Today is the day the Justice Society loses their leader!" And the Red Skull pressed the button, ejecting himself, and leaving both the Captain and Bucky at the rocket.

"Bucky, jump!" The Captain commanded, he then had some kind of mental attack, he remembered this, from a long time ago, and his eyes were horrified by the view. The view of living the events once again, about Bucky being trapped, and him kicking the Captain off of the rocked before it exploded, ending his life, and forcing the Captain toward the freezing waters. He then saw it all in his mind, meeting the Avengers, the crisis that took place, Doomsday, the new Flash and Green Lantern, the whole Justice League, and the Martian Manhunter messing with his mind. But soon, it was all replaced but the feeling of his body being hit by the freezing waters, and his body being frozen solid.

* * *

><p>"And so, a great man gives his life for the sake of Midgard. Old friends watch him die for his country. His body is raged by the furious waters, and frozen as being hit by the mortal ice breathes of Ymir. And here, I, Thor, can't do a thing but watch as Midgard is left once again unprotected because of the selfishness of our father!" Thor complained, and slammed his fist hard at the golden colored table him and Loki were sharing while inside of Bilskirnir, Thor's castle at Asgard. "Why are you showing me this? Loki, for years I have left the protection of Midgard to that mortal. His dead only mean Midgard is once again unprotected. We should convince our father, Midgard needs us!"<p>

"I know, don't yell it all out on me." Loki added, a grin full of malice being drawn on his face. "Midgard needs the protection of Thor and Loki, we know it, and father doesn't. Soon we will be able to convince our father. But first, his ever vigilant eye is as usual placed against Zeus! The enemy god. There is nothing we can do." And Loki began eating some strawberries, while Thor just stared at his cup filled with honey-wine, trying to swallow his rage. "With Zeus messing in the affairs of the real gods, Odin will never allow you to protect Midgard."

"Those cursed Greeks! They have denied us for far too long! Who does that queen Hippolyta thinks she is? The amazon warriors keep defeating our men, it's a shame I tell you! How can they be this strong? It never happened in the days of myth when Zeus and Odin used to brawl all around Midgard." Thor complained once again, and Loki breathed out in annoyance. His stupid middle brother was once again enraged.

"Ever since the birth of the amazon princess, the daughter of Zeus on Midgard, our armies hadn't been able to claim a single victory over the amazons of Themyscira. And with Father and the other gods declaring war to Olympus, and you left behind to take care of Asgard, well, it's a hopeless and never ending war." Loki stated out. He was patient, and waiting for the moment in which Thor snapped out.

"The daughter of Zeus! She is the worst amazon ever heard of. I heard from Balder and Sif that she can lift mountains and defeat even the greatest of all strategists in battle! She is disgusting! She deserves to be punished! And I'm not staying here, protecting Asgard from the frost giants, when the real danger lies at Midgard, where the influence of Zeus is winning terrain thanks to his daughter!" Thor lifted his Mjolnir and got ready to travel to Midgard. He hated the Greeks so much. Ever since the days of the world's creation, both cultures had disputed the control of Midgard. So far the Greeks proved to be far stronger, even when the Norse ruling was wiser.

"Thor? What are you doing? You can't leave Asgard unprotected!" Loki added. He could barely hold his excitement. "At least allow Heimdal to take your place, I'm sure he can look away from Bifrost long enough for you to go to Themyscira and end the life of the amazon princess."

"No! Heimdal must remain at Bifrost, he is needed there. The peace between the Frost Giants and the gods won't last forever. They could attack if they knew Heimdal left Bifrost." Loki nodded, Thor then had an idea. "You!" And Loki pointed at himself faking not knowing what was going to happen. "My dearest brother! You can lead Asgard while I'm away! With Odin in the middle of a war against Olympus, he will never notice it. And while you protect us from the Frost Giants, I can travel to Midgard, invade Themyscira, and kill the amazon princess."

"Are you insane?" Loki faked being horrified with the idea. "If father finds out he will have my head! Thor, I'm always in troubles because of your doings! You know how they call me now? The god of Mischief! They think I'm always false just because I'm always covering you!" Loki yelled out, but Thor smiled.

"My dear brother, and my dearest friend, I would never allow Odin to put the blame on you. If Odin somehow finds out, I swear on our father's name, that it will be I, the one punished and never you." And Loki smiled since his plan was already in motion. "To Midgard I go then, wish me luck dear brother. Captain America may have failed to save Midgard, but once I have the head of the daughter of Zeus, Midgard will once again belong to us gods."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they are gone." Flash fell to his knees, he couldn't believe it. Just a while back the Justice Society of America was joking and fooling around, even in the middle of a war. And now they had lost their Captain, the only person who could keep the group together. "Not only the Captain. Bucky was too young."<p>

"I know, Jay." Green Lantern added. He was as depressed as the Flash. Both had lost not only a true friend, but a brother. "Steve always said that after the war he would retire entirely. And have a peaceful life, have a family, maybe a son who would marry the baby girl you always wanted.

"But it will never happen! I wasn't fast enough to save him! And not just that! Look at this place! The White Martians escaped during the confusion! And Vandal Savage is still at large! Hydra won!" But Alan moved his head in negation, trying to bring some sense into his friend's mind.

"Not everything is lost. The Captain gave his life to save the lives of millions. We must live, and keep our legacy alive. We owe it to the Captain." And Jay nodded. He finally stood up, and faced the storm about to hit land. "The Captain said, there is always calm after the storm. I'm sure of it, after this storm is over, we will find peace."

* * *

><p>But the storm wasn't product of grief by the hand of God, but the hatred from a different god trying to force justice by his own hand. A lighting hit land, and Thor was revealed holding his Mjolnir after landing abruptly at Themyscira, the hated amazon island which have for so long defeated the armies of Asgard in this endless war for the dominium of the world of humans.<p>

Thor arrived and spited at their land, wishing such behavior would anger Zeus, who was supposed to be the god of thunder of the Greek mythology, into falling from the skies and battle him. But somehow he knew that somewhere, Zeus and Odin were fighting. And so, Thor dropped that idea aside and walked by the beach and toward the jungle that separated the invisible island from the ocean and the outside world.

"Where are you, amazon princess? I can feel the power of Zeus nearby! I know you are watching. Come out and face the wrath of Thor!" He yelled, but no one replied. "Coward! You hide from us Asgardians as your father Zeus uses you to win his battles! Your gods are selfish cowards! Always hiding! Always avoiding direct confrontation with us, gods!" But Thor then saw a lance perfectly launched toward his Mjolnir's rope, pulling the hammer away from his hands and then being hit straight on his face by a naked foot, but strongly enough for him to be knocked down. "What in the name of Odin?" Thor began, but he then found a tiny foot being pressed strongly against his throat.

"That name is forbidden on these lands you brute!" A childish voice hit Thor's ears, and the god of thunder then found a young girl, about twelve years of age, pushing the god of thunder down with the strength of Hercules. She was beautiful despite her young age, and her eyes sparkled with the fury of Zeus himself. She wore a white tunic, tied by a rope around her waist, and wore as well a golden helmet which was too big for her measures. "Speak now before I dig my foot at your throat even further, who are you? And why have you invaded Themyscira? The war was supposed to take place at Olympus, not at the world of men!"

"I care not about your words!" Thor grabbed the girl by the neck, and with his free hand called the Mjolnir to his hand. "I'm not here to fight you! Even if you were strong enough as to knock me down, you are not worthy of the wrath of Thor, it is the amazon princess the one I want!"

"You are currently strangling her you bully!" She then bit Thor's hand, forcing him to release her because of the pain and the force of her piercing jaw. "So you are Thor! The fake god who thinks he can mimic Zeus!" She pointed out in annoyance and then ran toward her lance and a shield she left by a tree while hunting. The girl then placed herself in a Spartan battle posture. "Then, I, Diana of Themyscira, will have your head as a trophy for my mother!"

"You? The amazon princess? I would believe such a lie from Loki, and he is a man! But from you? Don't make me laugh. The one I'm looking for is a great warrior, the princess of the amazons! The terror of many gods from Asgard!" And the girl stuck her tongue out in defiance. "Enough! You have angered the god of thunder! A girl or not, Thor will punish you, feel his wrath!"

"Stupid men, always throwing themselves to battle without analyzing their opponents!" Diana then jumped, evading the Mjolnir and kicking Thor's jaw hard. She then swung her lance and hit the back of his head before jumping drop-kick style and slamming both feet at Thor's hard chest, which proved to be too strong for the girl to hit and she ended with her legs trapped at the god of thunder's hand as he swung her like if she were his Mjolnir and send her crashing hard against a tree. "Maybe the strength of Hercules wasn't enough." She added, Thor smiled.

"Foolish girl, you will never have the power to defeat the son of Odin." He stated out, the girl just spit some blood from out of her lips but then placed herself in the Spartan pose once again. "Suit yourself, if dead is what you wish to achieve, dead is what you will have! Tell Hel it was Thor the one who send you to Helheim!"

"You tell Hades it was Diana, the amazon princess, who sent you to his realm!" She blocked the attack of the Mjolnir with her shield. It broke, but her arm was still blocking despite her young legs being buried underground because of the brute force of Thor. The god of thunder was amazed, his Mjolnir was hitting her, but lighting wasn't burning her flesh, she could touch it, she was worthy. "You are stronger than me! But that doesn't mean you will beat me! I will grow up! Become stronger! And will lead the amazons in war against Asgard!" She then dodged the Mjolnir, which was slammed strongly against the ground and forcing an earthquake all around Themyscira. Diana then linked the fingers of both hands, and slammed Thor at his back, sending him flying against the trees, and forcing him to fly away until slamming a mountain. "I will defeat you!" She yelled. She was weak, tired, and surrounded by tears of hatred. "I will defeat every god there is to defeat, and my people will finally have peace!"

Thor stood up, he was unharmed, he was just too powerful for the girl in front of him, who was currently pulling her lance weakly, not finding the strength to lift it anymore and finally dropping it down. "You fought well, but you are no match for the son of Odin. Give up now and I will spare your life." Thor commanded, but Diana moved her face in negation.

"Era! Give me strength!" She yelled and then ran after Thor, her hand in a fist, and Thor burying both feet underground and with his back against the mountain so he could endure her hit, and he did, but not before being pushed several feet inside of the mountain. "Why won't you fall? It's not fair!" She yelled and punched, Thor blocked. "Why won't your people just leave us alone?" She yelled again and Thor's eyes widened. "Why won't Odin accept he isn't the only god there is?" And she continued punching, her eyes in tears, and her hands bleeding because of her being unable to hurt Thor. "Why do we have to be at war?" And she then cried softly, not having more strength left to fight Thor. Her punches were now as the ones of a mortal twelve years old girl trying to hurt a god. "Why?" She asked and hit him again. "Why?" She continued and Thor placed both hands at her shoulders, forcing her back, and staring at her crystal and watering blue eyes. "Why can't I defeat you?"

"In some years, perhaps you will, your strength is far greater than the one I had when I was a child." Thor then placed his hand at the girl's forehead, and rudely pushed her away until she fell on her butt. "But right now, you are nothing." And Diana cleaned her tears away, then stood up and got ready to resume her attacks on Thor. But the owner of the Mjolnir just crossed his arms and stared back at her. "You defeated Balder, Sif, and many of my friends, but you will not defeat me, not now. Our battle will have to wait until you are old enough, I will return in twenty years, and when I do, I want a bigger challenge."

"I'm more than 5000 years old!" And that surprised Thor, who stared at the girl resembling twelve years of age. "It's Zeus's fault that I look like this! He punished me about 3000 years ago because of traveling to the world of men! He said the Trojan War was Apollo's business! He said I shouldn't fight on it! But I wanted to fight Achilles so badly! And because of that, Apollo killed Achilles by firing an arrow to his ankle! Zeus said it was my fault, and he forced me into being a baby girl for a whole eternity! I used to be a beautiful and immortal woman you know? I bet you would be drooling for me as every man you pig!"

"Fathers can be like that, I will never forget the day Odin expelled me from Asgard for breaking into Jotunheim and battling the Frost Giants! I was childish, and impertinent. But for Odin! How much I enjoyed that fight?" Thor pointed out. Diana just stared at him angrily.

"I have faced giants before! The tallest of all of them is Cronos! Father of Zeus! He once tried to escape the underworld, but I brawled his chains back to his imprisonment, and managed to save the world of men from the invasion of the Titans! That's far better than fighting those fake giants! A Titan would squash them between their fingers!" Diana informed, she wanted Thor to understand her powers while in her adult body were far superior to his, but Thor thought different.

"You fool try to challenge me to a battle of might?" And Diana crossed her arms as reply. "I doubt you have heard about the time I faced the Fire Giant Surtur! In Asgard they still talk about that battle for the fate of the nine realms. Think you can defeat that?" Thor challenged, Diana stuck her tongue out, reflecting her current age.

"Surtur is nothing compared to Hades when he is mad!" She began. Thor crossed his arms waiting for the girl to explain herself. "With Cerberus, the giant three headed dog from the underworld at his side, Hades invaded Olympus, ready to claim the throne and be crowned as god of gods! With only my lance in hand, and the shield of medusa, I managed to defeat Cerberus and Hades, now that was a challenge!"

"Not as great as having to face Fenrir or the Serpent of Midgard! Those are truly adversaries worthy of a god, horrors far from your understanding!" Thor yelled out.

"I once replaced Atlas as the person carrying the world on her shoulders!" She yelled out, and Thor was impressed. "Well, not really… I just wanted to defeat you…" She admitted while blushing madly and playing with her fingers, Thor burst into a strong laughter. "Don't laugh at me! At any rate! I just have to beat you to prove I'm stronger than you! Take your hammer!" She lifted it from the floor with ease, and Thor was once again impressed. "Take it! I won't face you if you don't!"

"Then, if I refuse to wield my Mjolnir, that means we won't have to fight." But Diana jumped and kicked Thor down, she then pointed his Mjolnir at his face. "Skillful, aren't you?"

"I said I wouldn't fight you." She then pressed his throat hard. "I never said I wouldn't kill you." She pointed out, and Thor rudely grabbed her by the leg and spun her around, but refused to slam her against the floor. "Let me go you bully! Face me as the son of a god!"

"I already did, and you lost." And Diana bit her lips in annoyance. "Your father, Zeus, and I, share the same nature in our powers." Thor began. He then turned Diana around and carried her away from him so her tiny legs wouldn't hit him. "I still want to eradicate your people, but I can't deny I feel curious about who would win a battle. You, the daughter of Zeus, or I, the son of Odin… and so, in hopes of this confrontation taking place, I will release you from the curse your father placed upon you." And with Mjolnir in hand, Thor made his miracle, one which didn't just break the curse, but angered Zeus. "It is done, from now and on you will age as you should, the curse your father placed in you will no longer haunt you."

"I will be able to age back to my former self?" Diana asked. Thor nodded. "But why? We are enemies! We worship different gods! Why do you want to help me?" Her face won a reddish color, Thor noticed, but raised his eyebrow as the only reply. "…Thank you…" She added shyly and with teary eyes.

"Do not thank me." Thor ordered. Diana just stared at him. "In the future, we will fight, and only one of us will prevail. Do not dare forgetting it." Diana nodded, Thor smiled, and with a spin of his hammer, he flew away.

* * *

><p>"Do you see it now, father?" Loki asked. Odin just pulled his own beard hard. "Thor hadn't just disobeyed your orders and left Asgard without protection. But traveled to Themyscira, and helped the princess out of the curse her father Zeus placed on her. Thor has betrayed us." Odin nodded and thought about everything which had happened. Loki just smiled. "Perhaps he isn't worthy of the Mjolnir as you thought he was, perhaps you should take it from him."<p>

"No, Loki, what Thor needs is a punishment far from stripping him from his weapon. He needs a lesson." Odin then faced the orb both Loki and him were staring at. He then saw Bifrost and Heimdal. "Protector of the Bifrost, hear my orders, Thor will not be allowed to reach Asgard, not until I say so!" And after those words were said, Thor was never able to find the rainbow bridge again. He was now trapped at Midgard.

* * *

><p>Various years passed by, the World War was long over, and history continued without Captain America or the Justice Society of America. The team disbanded shortly after the Captain's dead, and both, the Flash and Green Lantern, forged their own legacies on their own. But the Captain's role in the future of humanity wasn't over quiet yet, the whole contrary, it was only beginning.<p>

"Cap, yo, Cap, are you there, can you hear me?" A voice was heard, somehow familiar to the Captain's ears, but at the same time, unknown to him. "It's strange, I'm sure I saw his eyebrow tickling him." The voice was now clearer than ever, but Steve couldn't wake up just yet.

"Give it a break, Wally, the man have been dead since the days of the World War two. Let's move it already, Mr. Wayne wants the results of the supersoldier formula." Another voice stated out, another one that was familiar to Steve's ears as well, but still, he couldn't wake up.

"We aren't talking about one of Roswell's aliens, Kyle." The first voice spoke out once again. "This is Captain America the one we are talking about, it's not like I'm ready to allow the US government to open him as one of your aliens and see what makes him tick." The Captain finally woke up, and when he did, he thought he saw his old friends, Jay and Alan, discussing as was usual of them. But once his eyes cleared the view, he understood these weren't Flash and Green Lantern, not the ones he knew at any rate. "He woke up, you owe me five dollars." The Flash demanded, but soon he understood the meaning of his words. "Wait, he woke up?"

And before any of them could react as they should, both felt their necks being grabbed by the Captain and then felt his strength as the Captain spun them both around and send them rolling around the metal made floor of some kind of infirmary room, which was currently under preparations for the Captain's body to be analyzed. The Captain searched around the place and found his shield there. He took it and threw it to the many doctors arriving with anesthetic vaccines ready to push the Captain into slumber once again. The shield returned to his hand just in time to use it to block the green energy of Green Lantern's ring trying to stop him.

"He is more alive than what I would have imagined! Stand down Captain! We are not your enemies! And no matter how though you think you are, you can't defeat the greatest weapon in the whole universe!" Upon hearing those words, the Captain saw the ring on Green Lantern's finger, it was very similar to the one Alan used to wear, and his rage intensified. He thought the worst, he though Germany had killed his friend and gave his ring to one of their soldiers, as for the Flash, he thought that just as they were planning to do with him, they had analyzed Jay's dead body and found the secrets of his Heavy Water formula. "I don't like that look on his face."

"Damn you Red Skull!" He yelled and charged the energy of the green ring and then slammed his shield hard at Green Lantern's face, knocking him down and forcing him to back off. "What have you done to the Society? Where in the world are my friends?"

"The Society? Oh, you mean Jay and Alan? I think Jay has an apartment at Keystone City, don't know where Alan is though." The Flash added, but the Captain was blind to any explanation and rushed after him, and despite Flash being too fast for the Captain, his skill managed to help the Captain read Flash's movements and throw his shield where he knew the Flash was going to run next, hitting his ankle and forcing him down. "Ouch!" He complained moments before the Captain's shield returned to his arm. "Wow! Wait up Cap! Mr. Wayne! The Cap is crazy! He is going to tear me apart!"

"Calm down, Wally, I'm as impressed as you are. But you need to calm him down." The Captain was surprised when hearing a voice coming from everywhere in the room he was currently at. But remembering his military training, he moved the distractions away from his head and placed his attention on the Flash. "Take him out."

"Out? That will give him the shock of his life! He isn't ready to go out! I mean, the Captain died several years before Neil Armstrong actually landed on the moon." The Flash tried to explain, but once again found the Captain's shield flying toward his face and dodged it just in time for it to be buried at the metal made door. "Want him out? I will take him out before he cuts my head off." The Captain rushed after him, but Flash moved fast, opened the metal door, placed his foot for the Captain to trip, and forced him to roll out of the room. The Captain quickly recovered with an incredible and agile jump. But upon landing on his feet, he saw something that won his attention, and just as Flash said it would happen, the Captain was close to having the shock of his life.

"God, Mother and Country." He exclaimed. Right in front of him he saw planet Earth. He was in space, inside of a high technological headquarters built on the moon itself. "What is going on here? Where am I?"

"You are at the Justice League Headquarters." The voice won his attention, and Captain America turned around to meet face to mask with the owner of this piece of machinery. "Welcome to the future, Captain America, my name is Bruce Wayne. And I'm the owner of the Justice League of America, now day's replacement to the Justice Society of America." The Captain then Stared at the Flash and Green Lantern, and then at the planet just in front of him, and he just couldn't believe it. "It is year 2000, the war ended a long time ago, Captain… we won…"

"We won? Year 2000? Just what in God's name is going on here?" He wondered, and Bruce Wayne placed a caring hand at the Captain's shoulder, there were a lot of explanations to be done.

* * *

><p>"Feel the wrath of Thor!" At Themyscira, a different god than the one the Captain was thinking about, brawled against the daughter of yet another different god. It was the war of the gods as it should have never happened. Norse god against Greek god, the son of Odin against the daughter of Zeus, Mjolnir against Magic Lasso, Thor against Wonder Woman. All Themyscira trembled while the two combatants brawled. Thor, as usual, being more powerful than Wonder Woman, and Wonder Woman, now in full control of her powers, was more skillful and resourceful than Thor. "Our battle ends today! I have faced you for more than 50 years, amazon princess, and your insolence is still beyond my comprehension. But today, it is all over!"<p>

"You are right, Thor. Today it is all over." Wonder Woman replied while fighting back the Mjolnir with her bracelets. "Year after year, with my powers still recovering from the curse my father Zeus placed on me, we have brawled. And today, 55 years after you broke my curse, I'm going to settle the score correctly!" She pushed, then kicked Thor's leg, forcing him down and then placing her naked foot at his throat, something very similar than what happened 55 years ago, although this time, it was an even battle. "If it wasn't because of my ever growing love for you, I would totally break your neck with my foot."

"If it wasn't because of my ever growing love for you, I wouldn't have being trapped by the curse of your eyes, and I would have won this one." Wonder Woman then lay down and pulled Thor into a kiss, the god of thunder was delighted, and allowed the woman in front of him to please him. "Next year I will beat you, I need to settle the score."

"Say whatever you want, but I have beaten you five years straight. The score is already 27 to 28, in favor of me of course." She added. Thor wanted to complain and say it was a fluke, but she shut him up with yet another kiss. "And give me a break, I was still growing up and you came year after year to challenge me. You said twenty years, Thor, not annual battles."

"I know what I said. It's not my fault wanting to train my all life enemy!" He pointed out, Wonder Woman just grinned at him. "Are you doubting the son of Odin?" Wonder Woman smiled once again. "Fine, I admit it! I was really interested in what kind of woman you would grow up to be without the curse of your father, Zeus."

"You fell in love with a twelve years old? Thor, you truly are a pig." She joked, Thor just faced away in annoyance. That wasn't what Thor wanted when he did annual visits to her. And also, she was much older. Wonder Woman would have continued with her teasing, but a pain at her head probed to be more than what the girl could handle, and she ended rubbing her forehead hard. Thor was freaked out, he took Wonder Woman's hand, but she once again just smiled. "It's nothing… I'm fine, seriously… more importantly, you should leave before my amazon sisters find out a Norse god landed on Themyscira. Our annual brawling is winning a lot of attention, and you are needed in the world of men."

"Come with me." Thor begged. Wonder Woman moved her head in negation. "Diana, the world of the mortals is far beyond what your people think. There is potential in mankind. Ever since Odin forbid me from returning to Asgard, I have seen it. I can show this world to you, please, Diana."

"Thor… I love you… I really do. But my mother, Hippolyta, would never allow it… and also, you know it is forbidden. Our cultures have hated one another since the days Zeus and Odin divided the world of humans in half. Placing a wall between our territories." She explained, but Thor placed his hand around the woman's chin, trying to convince her. Just then she had another attack to her mind.

"Your visions are growing stronger, Diana. If you feel someone is calling you from the world of humans, it means you are needed there, just like me." He explained, but Wonder Woman moved her head in negation once again. "I beg it of you. I'm ready to face the wrath of Zeus if it means having you by my side."

"We will see… I still need to think this straight. The one calling me isn't a god or a mortal… I don't know what he is, but he is in pain and trying to speak to me… he says our world is in great danger… but… I can't leave Themyscira." Thor nodded. Wonder Woman just lowered her head. "I swear in the name of Zeus that one day we will be together."

"And I swear in the name of Odin, that I will not rest until the day I can take you as my wife." She nodded, Thor smiled, and he then spun his hammer and flew away

* * *

><p>"Bruce?" The owner of the Justice League was unable to react. The pain at his brain was too intense. "Mr. Wayne?" The Captain tried to win his attention for a second time, and Bruce Wayne finally reacted, but he was trying to find out what he was doing before the pain began. "You were telling me about the war, the Justice Society, about what am I doing here… why have you revived me?"<p>

"My apologies, Captain… actually, we never imagined you would still be alive." Bruce admitted, the Captain nodded, he was still getting used to all this. "Ever since I was a kid, I had admired you, Captain. And I wished to become just the kind of man you were… but as you know, I'm no superhero, only a business man. But a business man with enough money to build this, the Justice League Watchtower."

"Justice League? Is it the replacement for the Justice Society of America?" The Captain asked, Bruce Wayne nodded. "But I thought you said there was no more war. I thought there was peace."

"It's a little different from what you think, Captain. There is war, a never ending one, the war against crime." Bruce Wayne added. The Captain nodded. "The original idea was to try to replicate the supersoldier formula used on you. We thought perhaps that if we found your body, we could copy the formula from your DNA. But just as with the first Flash and Green Lantern, we couldn't replicate their powers, but find new replacements." Bruce Wayne then pointed at the many screens around the facilities at the Justice League Watchtower. At one was the new Green Lantern, the name at the screen read Green Lantern V, the fifth to claim that role. He was concentrating his energy into creating great images of green energy, and somehow, inspired in the return of Captain America, the Green Lantern was creating a whole US army and commanding them to fire at their respective targets. "As you can see, Captain, you are an inspiration to all the new generations."

"Green lantern the fifth? What happened to the first one?" Bruce Wayne smiled, the Captain then had a hint of hope. "Is he alive?" And Bruce nodded. The Captain fell to his knees, he was glad to hear such news. "After so long… Alan is still alive… thanks God, thank you."

"He isn't the only one." Bruce then pointed at another screen. This one read Flash III, and it displayed the Flash, cracking his muscles and getting ready for a race, although he was placing little effort into it. Not like his opponent, a silver haired young man, who was doing some workout exercises in order to race against the Flash. "His name is Wally West, the current Flash. He knows Jay Garrick. Actually, Jay trained the Second Flash, the uncle of Wally. For the kid, Jay is like part of his family. I wasn't sure when I found out he had taken the name of his mentor and thought of himself as the new Flash. He is arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, a buffoon… and a show off." Bruce then pointed at Flash yawning, and at his running partner already set for the race. The doctor timing their progress then fired her gun, and Flash and his partner raced one another one hundred times around a race track. Flash ended the race in the blink of an eye, and his partner only managed to get 43 laps. "He is the fastest Flash ever heard of, that as much is true. The other guy is Quicksilver, his top speed is match 5, but Flash goes beyond the speed of light. And even if Quicksilver is more suitable for the name of the Flash than Flash himself, Jay gave his name to Wally. Both trained together since they were kids to earn that title, but Jay never doubted, not even once, when giving the mask of the fallen Flash II to him." Bruce then gave a picture to Captain America. His first impression was of pictures already being in color, the second was seeing the second Flash, with two sidekicks, one at each side. The first one was dressed like the Flash, but in blue a white colors and with his white hair visible, and the other one wore red and yellow colors. "Flash, Kid Flash, and Kid Quick. Ever since being a sidekick, Wally wanted to be the next Flash. Pietro did his own legacy as well, but he hates Wally for being faster, and for stealing the name of the Flash from him."

"I'm telling you! If it weren't because Barry was your uncle, you wouldn't be wearing that suit!" Just then a discussion arouse between the two super speeders already arriving to the main room of the Justice League. "I'm stronger than you! I'm smarter than you! And I know martial arts! And even if you are faster than me, I use my speed far better than you do, and you know it, one day I will claim the Flash name for myself!"

"You know Pietro? Shut up! I was Uncle Barry's sidekick since I was ten years old. You were saved by Uncle Barry from that brotherhood of evil mutants when you were 15 and you joined us. I joined the Teen Titans, you joined the X-men, we took different sides, forged our own legacies. But I was there to claim the title and replace Uncle Barry when you didn't. I earned the suit!" And the discussion continued. "I was sucked into the speed force and came back alive!"

"Oh yeah? You never faced Apocalypse, or Mr. Sinister. Instead, you were fighting low rated villains as Captain Cold and the Trickster! And who the hell calls himself Mirror Master?" Bruce finally cleared his throat, and the discussion between the two heroes was then over. "I apologize, Mr. Wayne, I got carried away."

"It's all right, Pietro. Please send my greeting to Charles Xavier and Logan when you go back to Salem Center." Quicksilver nodded, and then stormed away angrily, Flash then grinned in signal of victory to him, but Bruce butted in. "West." He said calmly, Flash just gulped. "Do not try my patience. I may not be able to take the mantle of the Flash away from you. But I can kick you from the Justice League, try me again and I will." He threatened, Flash nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. It will never happen again, please don't fire me." Bruce nodded, Flash then rushed away. "Oh, and by the way, sir. It may not be the moment, but I'm still feeling those strong headaches from time to time. It's getting worse, and they are interfering with Kyle's concentration as well." Bruce nodded, Flash then left.

"You were joking about firing him… weren't you?" Bruce nodded and then asked the Captain to follow him toward his office. "This is going too fast for me, I wake up 55 years after the war is over, with a new generation of heroes, and they even have someone to pay them."

"Paying them was needed. There was a time when heroes used to work for free, and actually, every member of the Justice League believes it is better to fight for justice than being paid for it. But there is someone who thinks different." A name came to the Captain's mind, but he didn't know why. "Tony Stark." The Captain was even more surprised when he knew the name he had thought about was the same. "He bought some of my heroes, not all, but he did. He took Giant Man for example, and then, not only did he convince Superman to join his team and not mine, I heard from him that he didn't offer any money to him but he is still paying him, but he got Ironman. And in fear of him buying Green Lantern and Flash from my team… I had to pay them… handsomely." Captain America nodded. "Something in your mind, Captain?"

"Just one thing… if you were so kind to answer to me…" Bruce nodded, the Captain then continued. "Bucky… did he… if I'm alive now, and Alan and Jay are too… I just want to know if Bucky is…"

"Only you survived the explosion, Captain… we never found Red Skull or Bucky… both died…" The Captain lowered his head, Bruce then continued. "I know it's hard for you… many were lost in the war, and some because of their age… but Captain, you are alive. And now, more than ever, the world needs Captain America, the world needs the Justice League."

"I'm honored, Bruce… but…" The Captain then noticed there were two heroes staring at him with interest. Flash, who hadn't left the room but was vibrating at high speed trying to be unnoticed, and Green Lantern, hiding behind a metal made door and trying to hear what was being said. "I can see you two."

"And so can I." Bruce pointed out, both Flash and Green Lantern then left their hiding spots. "I will respect any decision you take, Captain, but this team needs a leader, and you can be that leader. You can be the heart of the Justice League, just like you were the heart of the Justice Society." The Captain faced both Green Lantern and Flash, then at the world outside, a world he had yet to see, a world where many of his friends were long gone, a world he couldn't belong to, and yet again, he wanted to see, to protect, and serve for. "Captain?"

"I understand the responsibility… and I accept." Flash and Green Lantern smiled, so did Bruce, the Captain would lead the Justice League. "So, will I meet the rest of the team? Or are we the only ones? Being honest, a place this big tells me there are at least five more members."

"Three and a half." Bruce pointed out, and then delivered some archives to the Captain. "There is a total of six full time members, the other one goes and comes as he wishes. This one is Jannet Van Dyne, codename, Wasp, with the power to shrink in size and blast energy from her hands."

"I will get her!" Wally spoke out of enthusiasm, and so, he rushed away and came back in the blink of an eye with Wasp on his arms. She was in the middle of placing her lipstick on, and because of the rush, her face was painted red. "Hi babe!"

"Wally! Couldn't you wait until I finished placing make up on? At least this time you didn't take me out of the shower." She complained, Wally smiled. "Seriously! You are so impatient! There better be a good reason for this."

"Babe, not in front of the Captain, you are embarrassing me." Flash added. Wasp then blinked twice and then faced Captain America. She then yelled out in surprise and pointed at the Captain as if he were some kind of ghost.

"Is that… is he really… it can't be… is him…?" She began. The Captain just raised an eyebrow when noticing the enthusiasm in Jan's face.

"You owe me a date." He interrupted. "I told you Kyle and I would find him, and wait, it all goes better and better, the Captain will be the leader of the Justice League! It's like in the old days when Jay was the Flash!"

"Dear lord! Captain America, it's like a dream come true. Then we finally have a leader? And thanks God it isn't you. Last time you almost got the Hulk killing us all." Flash made a mockery, Wasp just smiled. "Ow, I can't be mad at you, not now at least, the Captain is here!"

"Flash, Green Lantern, Wasp, Hawkeye, Aquaman, Batman, and Captain America. The Justice League is finally reunited." Bruce informed, the current members all nodded, and the Captain smiled at them, he could almost see it working. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, you really must be kidding me." Tony Stark began while answering the call after ignoring the phone for so long. He was currently enjoying a meal while in an interview for the Daily Planet inside of his private jet plane already heading toward New York City. "Listen, Bruce, you got me last time, I couldn't believe it when you said you built a headquarters on the moon, I thought it was a joke, laughed at you, called you things, and gave you the id card of a nice psychoanalyst so you could have your brain checked. And then you shut me up when you actually transported me to the moon while doing a business talking with some beautiful Japanese ladies, which by the way, was an awful experience… but do you really expect me to believe you resurrected Captain America, and that he is now part of your team of Justice Leaguers? Don't write that down Clark."<p>

Just in front of Tony was Clark Kent, from Daily Planet. He just nodded and waited for Tony to finish his usual showing off like talking with Bruce Wayne, his rival not only in business making, since both, Wayne Corp. and Stark Industries, were rivals at everything. But also, both millionaires were rivals while superhero team forging, with Bruce Wayne paying millions to create the Justice League, and Tony Stark believing resurrecting a team from old age to be obsolete and instead, invested in the hero of now days, Superman, and placed him as the leader of the Avengers. "Steve Rogers… Captain America… the greatest human ever heard off… he was my hero."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Clark, seriously." Tony then returned to his talk with Bruce Wayne. "Listen, Bruce, I got Superman, Ironman, Thor and Giant Man… and my relationships with Wakanda earned me the right of having Black Panther on my team… not to mention that after the Graviton incident, we got Hulk in our team. I just need to find one last member for the Avengers, and even if you found a way to create a new shield, and gave it to a random guy dressed as Captain America, I'm not buying it, my team is better than yours." Tony then listened to everything Bruce was saying, and then he flinched. "What? Of course not! I wasn't trying to buy Flash and Green Lantern, and even if I was, that's none of your business!"

"You were trying." Clark made fun of Tony, and the owner of Stark industries just waved his hand at him in annoyance. "But you were." Tony rolled his eyes, Clark just laughed at him. "Tony, you really are a sore loser. Just admit you wish Green Lantern and Flash were part of the Avengers."

"I'm not listening to you." Tony added in a funny way, which forced Clark to laugh once again. "Yeah, whatever you say, Bruce. Listen, my team can butt kick yours anytime. Where were Flash and Green Lantern when Graviton was destroying the city? I mean, if it wasn't because of the efforts of Superman, Ironman and Thor, and a reformed Hulk, Graviton would still be at large. And what happened with Giant Man is none of your business. Yeah, I admit it, I bought him, and you sued me for that, isn't that enough punishment? You won the case, I admit it, but Hank refused to join you because of Flash. Face it, he is part of the Avengers, not the Justice League…" And Tony waited at the other side of the line. "Yeah, we will play golf together… but don't dare doing the same thing you did at the tennis tournament, I ended playing with Pepper instead… yeah, I know you don't like to do charity stuff at night, whatever your reasons are. Listen… we have talked more than needed, I need to return to my interview." Tony then turned the phone off. "That man drives me nuts!" And Clark began laughing at Tony. "And you, Clark, you are far worse than him! What was all that about Captain America being your inspiration? If the media finds out Superman idolizes Captain America, the whole deal of Stark Industries sponsoring the heroes of tomorrow is going to the sewers, and you are the media!"

"I know Tony, I know, but seriously, Captain America is an inspiration to me. How could a man who fought at the World War II still be alive? I mean, the first Flash and the first Green Lantern still live, and Bruce Wayne is trying to resurrect the old days of heroism. The Justice League sounds like a great team." Clark then flinched, Tony was angry. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Clark, listen up, will you, I need Superman in this team. While Ironman was send to space, and Thor buried in the ocean, Hulk and Superman stood defiant. You broke his jaw, Graviton actually begged for you to forgive him. We worked together, and won, the Avengers did, not the Justice League… you can't seriously be thinking on going to the Justice League." Clark moved his head in negation. "I will double your pay, triple it!"

"Bruce Wayne offered me more than that." Tony bit his lips in annoyance. "Tony, I'm not in this for the money. I believe in justice, I mean, the pay is well and all that, but even if you weren't paying me, I would be a hero."

"I will keep that in mind." Tony joked. Clark stared at him with a smile. "Nah, I'm not taking your pay away, Bruce may buy you." Clark moved his head in negation. "Now, seriously talking, I know you and Hulk don't like each other's, you and him used to brawl all the time when he was a mindless beast, and I also know you and Thor like to test your powers one against the other, Giant Man is a workaholic, and T'Challa's a spoiled prince who likes to show off and mess with my security system, and Ironman gave up the leadership of the Avengers to you, things aren't easy, ok, I admit it, but Bruce Wayne isn't going to forge a better team than the one I currently have, we are the future."

"I know, Tony, you sermon me about this every day, but I'm loyal to you, I'm not going to leave for the Justice League." Tony smiled. "But we still need a last member for our team. Thor says he got someone in mind."

"Yeah, the amazon princess of who-knows-cira. We don't need another member of royalty, much less another god-like freak. Besides, I can't find Themyscira on the map, that won't do." Clark wanted to try to convince Tony once again, but he then felt a strong pain at his head and fell to his knees. "Clark? What's going on? Maybe we are flying close to a Kryptonite mountain or something."

"It's not Kryptonite." Clark added upon recovering. "That voice again, it's messing with my mind, telling me something is going to happen, something big…" Tony then took the cup of wine Clark was drinking. "Is not that."

"To be in the safe side, you won't be drinking for now. I don't want the leader of the Avengers to start puking out in the battlefield." Superman tried to complain, he didn't even like to drink, he only did out of respect for Tony. "Fine, we will listen to the voices on your head, but we will do it tomorrow. Today I have a date." Clark nodded. The plane then prepared for landing.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this. I still haven't recovered from the teleporting." Steve Rogers complained. He was wearing his old uniform from the army, a uniform Bruce Wayne bought for a couple million dollars and then gave away to him as a present for Captain America to wear. It was the only piece of clothing he had, and there was nothing else from his past that had survived time. "Wally, that's and order, I really don't feel ready to meet Jay and Alan, its being 55 years!"<p>

"Quit complaining Cap! Kyle, you push him too, the Captain is physically stronger than both of us!" A while ago, Wally began arranging a meeting between the first Flash, the first Green Lantern, and Captain America at Keystone City, home of the Flash. Kyle insisted in Steve meeting them as well, and was currently helping Wally to push him toward the door of an old styled house just in the middle of the west corner of Keystone City. Jan was also there, although she was only tagging along, she had no interest in breaking her nails while Wally and Kyle brawled the Captain toward the door. "Come one Cap! Don't force me into ringing the bell and running as when I was a kid!"

"You still do it honey." Jan made fun of Wally. The young adult smiled oddly at her and then continued pushing Steve toward the door. "You once rang the bells of a whole section of the city and then ran, no one saw you."

"You really did that?" Steve asked, Wally nodded. "I need to talk you some sense of responsibility, soldier!" He complained, Wally finally had enough, he was about to rush and ring the bell, when Green Lantern formed a green colored hand using the energy of his ring and rang it instead. "Kyle!"

"Sorry Cap, if I push you any longer I will break my back." And the door was opened immediately, it was obvious when thinking who the person living there was, Jay Garrick, the first Flash, now a 90 years old man, who looked like just arriving to the 60 years. He looked far stronger than what Steve would have imagined.

"What's up old man? Look who I brought for you to meet." The eyes of Jay Garrick watered, the Captain shared a similar emotion, but different from Jay, he refused to cry, and instead, accepted the hug his old friend offered to him. "I think we better leave them alone, I don't feel like taking part on this teary reunion." Jan and Kyle both nodded, although Jan was already crying. "You owe me a date lady, and I don't feel like cleaning your tears all the day."

"Aw, come on! Are you two really going out on yet another date? It's not fair! I want a girlfriend too!" And the trio of youngsters then left, allowing the Captain and the First Flash to speak after 55 long years.

"Alan! It's the Captain! He really is the Captain! When Wally told me about this, and said you were as young as in the days of the World War II, I didn't want to believe it. But here you are, alive, and still young!" Jay spoke out, the Captain smiled. He still couldn't believe his best friend was this old. "Come on Alan, hurry you old dirt bag!"

"Jay! Another joke like that one and I will…" But the first Green Lantern's words were interrupted by the view of Steve Rogers, as young and strong as he remembered. "I thought it was a joke from Wally and Kyle… but it is real." Alan still had his ring, and Steve began thinking about the good old days, not really believing those days were now over. "My Captain… we won… Captain… and we moved on… our lives were great."

"I know old man, and you two look far younger than I imagined you would look like!" The two smiled, they then invited Steve inside, the Captain couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, why the hell are you here?" Wally began. His arm was around Jan, and his look was as fierce as the one of a bull. "This is a private date." He said, and Jan just smiled oddly at Kyle, who was sitting at the other side of the table and enjoying a burger. "I'm not paying for anything you eat." He said while staring at Kyle with hatred.<p>

"I have my own money. I don't need your charity!" Kyle yelled back, and Jan just breathed out in annoyance. "Besides, I have nothing to do, you deal with it."

"Wally, if you and Kyle are going to keep arguing, maybe it is better if we have our date some other time." She added half annoyed. "Why am I this unlucky while dating? When I dated Hank, he used to ignore me all the time because of his experiments on Ultron and whatever. And when it is you, I always end up babysitting you and Kyle!"

"Sorry to drag you into this, Jan, but Wally deserves it. At school he was always messing around with my girlfriends when he was single. He even stole one from me! Remember Jean Grey? Thanks a lot Wally!" He complained. Wally stared back at him with rage.

"Jean Grey? Please! That girl dumped me after the second day over that idiot of Scott Summers!" Wally complained. "And what about Mary Jane Watson? I loved her! But no, you helped that guy Peter Parker into winning her heart!

"Wally, do you mind not speaking about your past relationships with me still here? It's annoying. I'm your current girlfriend, and I'm already having second thoughts about dumping Hank over you." Wally then felt a strong pain at his head and curled as in the middle of having a convulsion, but Jan wasn't buying it. "Oh, now you are going to pretend you have a headache? Listen, Wally, I love you! But you are always being a total jerk to me. I don't think this is working." But Wally wasn't listening to her, he couldn't, the pain was too much for him. And once Jan saw blood coming out from his nose, she was freaked out. "I take that back! I love you ok? Don't joke around like that!"

"It's no joke, it really hurts!" Jan was freaked out. She then noticed Kyle was in pain as well and bleeding. "Jan! Make it stop!" Wally cried, Jan hugged him. "It hurts so freaking much!"

"I will call Bruce! He will know what to do!" She searched for her Justice League communicator and tried dialing Bruce Wayne's frequency. But the multimillionaire playboy wasn't answering back. "Don't give up honey, I will get you to a doctor, you too Kyle! Don't dare giving up! I still need to lecture you about ruining my date!"

"You are not helping!" Yelled Kyle, but Jan ignored him and tried contacting Bruce Wayne.

* * *

><p>Back at the Justice League Headquarters, Bruce Wayne was also in pain. He dialed a secret code at his desk and his office was completely sealed. He then walked weakly toward a wall, the picture of his parents was there. He moved it aside and revealed a combination lock, he typed the combination and it opened after a gas filled sound, and revealed a secret room, a freezing one, with only a tube with a figure frozen inside.<p>

"What do you want?" Bruce yelled at the frozen creature, a green alien with his eyes shining red as he used his powers to speak to Bruce's mind. "I rescued you from S.H.I.E.L.D. when you called for my help. And I'm trying to melt the ice without killing you! The same technology we used to revive Captain America may work on you, but quit attacking my mind and the one of my Leaguers! Just be clear and tell me what do you want? Who is coming?"

"Skrulls!"

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously have no idea of what am I going to do in the Skrull arch since it hadn't aired yet, hell, I got this feeling I shouldn't have messed with that part of the story yet, but I was running out of ideas by the ending of this chapter when the Skrulls came to me, pointed me with a gun to the head, and forced me to introduce them in the story, stupid Skrulls. Anyway, on with the introductions.<strong>

**Flash I: Well, I covered almost everything of him in the story, he was, and is, the first Flash, top speed is the speed of sound, but he had traveled to the speed of light as well, he got his power when accidentally inhaling a concentration of Heavy Water, and thus ages slower than everyone else, he is still active and a hero, and it is said to be fated to become Flash III's (Wally West) new nemesis in the future of DC comics… major spoiler, lol.**

**Flash II: Basically the same powers than Flash III, but is highly slower than Wally, his name was, and now is since he is alive again, Barry Allen, and died saving the universe ten years ago, maybe more, and was recently brought back to life, nothing else is left to say of him, only that thanks to him, DC currently has three active heroes using the Flash name… not pretty.**

**Green Lantern I: Through the history of DC comics, there had been 5 Green Lanterns, but officially, Alan Scot isn't a green Lantern, since his powers come from a different source, he isn't a guardian of the universe, his powers aren't technological, but magical, his ring is even weak against wood… lame… but true, oh, and I really have no idea of why he doesn't age normally, I used to know but I forgot, maybe it is radiation from his magical ring, but then again, I don't remember.**

**Vandal Savage: I guess I explained it well up there, he is an enemy of both, Flash I and Green Lantern I, as well of Flash II and III and Green Lantern II and V, and mostly an enemy of anyone in the DC universe, even other criminals, he is immortal because of the radiation of a meteorite in times of the cavemen, and is still alive now days, he got a horrible temper, and seems to know some alchemy, but mostly, he is very strong.**

**White Martians: Shape shifter who in DC animated universe aren't really Martians, but in comic books they are, they conquered the Green Martians until the Martian Manhuter froze them all with a powerful drug and then sealed them on mars for millions of years, until astronauts from Earth landed on mars and accidentally released them from their slumber. They are basically tougher versions of the Green Martians but with less control over their psychic powers.**

**Secret Identities: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Wally West is Flash III, Kyle Rayner is Green Lantern V, Diana is Wonder Woman.**

**Well, I guess that's about all, and I did several jokes about marvel characters, hope you got them, anyway, about my changes to the continuity: Quick Silver was Flash II's sidekick alongside Flash III when he was Kid Flash, and yes, Jan is Wally's girlfriend, soon you will know why, Diana and Thor have a romance as well, I was thinking on Beowolf's movie when I wrote this thing, if you had seen this movie, then you know what I mean, if not, I'm not telling… what else, oh yeah, I found it fun to switch the leadership of the Avengers and the Justice League with Cap leading the JL and Sup the Avengers, hope you liked it, and yeah, Tony is still my comic relief, lol, now, I'm going to sleep.**


	4. Clash of the Superheroes

**I know I took long, don't blame it on me. I had been having a lot of work lately. At any rate, it's 12:20am, no time to spell check until tomorrow, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm really enjoying writing this, and being honest, I need some time for the series to keep going for me to know what is going to happen between the Kree-Skrull story arch, so yeah, I'm placing some filler chapters, lol, deal with it.**

**Already fixed the grammar… I hope. At any rate, read and have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hulk is the strongest there is!" Before Captain America was resurrected, before Tony Stark forged the Avengers and Bruce Wayne counter punched his idea of a superhero team with one of his own, the greatest heroes worked solo. And some weren't even considered heroes at all. "No one is stronger than Hulk!" There was a city in ruins. Little were the casualties, if they were any. Mindless beast or not, Hulk had a heart, and that heart's name was Bruce Banner. He couldn't stop the green creature from demolishing half of Metropolis after the Hulk-buster squadron forced him inside of the city for a reason unknown to the many citizens. But still, Bruce Banner did help Hulk realize he was being hunted, but he wasn't a murderer.<p>

"I admit you got me there." Pushing many cars which were recently slammed at him by Hulk, the hero of Metropolis and by many thought to be the greatest hero ever born, arose from the pile of shattered cars, and faced the green monster who roared at him in annoyance while showing off his muscles to Superman, the man of steel. "I never actually though you were this strong. But let me tell you, I'm not one to give up easily, much less to someone trashing around my city!" Heat vision being his strongest weapon against Hulk, he launched his full power against the green creature, who somehow managed to endure the attack and deliver his own in the form of a green fist hitting the man of steel. In power they were even, but Superman had more powers left, such as a freezing breathe, which began slowing down the Hulk. "There is mind in you, and you don't have a conqueror-like wish. Surrender and I promise I will help you in whatever may be troubling you."

"Hulk needs no help!" And the brawl continued. Superman was slammed by Hulk's powerful fist and trashed around the place. Hulk was unstoppable, but Superman also had a lot of endurance, and even if he didn't have enough as to outmatch Hulk in such area, the man of steel always found a way. "Hulk smashes!" He yelled, Superman used both hands to block, he then spun Hulk around and launched him toward an in ruins building, then flew toward him with both hands closed and about to be slammed at the Hulk's chest, but Hulk grabbed onto a light post, swung it as a baseball bat and launched Superman toward his precious Daily Planet, the biggest newspaper of Metropolis.

With a jump toward such building, and after Superman had crashed and destroyed the precious golden made globe the building was famous for, Hulk landed, feet first, on top of the chest of Superman, sending them both several stories down the building and until arriving to its basement, where Superman launched his heat vision to Hulk's face and stood defiant, also cleaning a strain of blood from his lips. And even when blood was also falling from Hulk's lips, the green creature refused to clean it away.

"Come and get me!" Superman yelled, Hulk tackled him and ran with him as a shield against many buildings all around Metropolis. His rage intensified, Superman was still defiant, and Hulk needed to keep his 'strongest there is' title. A title now in discussion thanks to Superman. "This ends now!" Superman yelled, and slammed both of his hands at Hulk's ears, causing the monster a great deal of damage and pain. Superman then got his heat vision ready, but was too weak thanks to Hulk's raw power as to aim at him properly. His blast didn't hit him, and Hulk resumed his attack.

"Hulk hates you!" He punched, Superman received the impact, but soon delivered his own, Hulk felt it and his rage arose, both combatants kept fighting, one after the other, hit after hit, windows were shattered because of the force of each impact, but none felt like giving up. Hulk then jumped and was about to force Superman into a slam, the man of steel was tired and weak, but linked both hands together and delivered a powerful double punch at Hulk's jaw, hurting the creature and sending him spinning around the streets of Metropolis and finally losing consciousness. But Superman knew it was only temporal, Hulk was too strong as to be knocked out cold so easily, and both of Superman's arms were still complaining due the pain.

"New York City in ruins…" Superman heard a news reporter say. The broadcast came from a television inside of a store now half demolished due to his battle with Hulk. "Graviton…" He heard once again, but the message failed to arrive to his ears, half because of the low signal, or because of his current weakness because of the fight. "The greatest prisons break in history! 148 supervillains from different prisons all around the country. Between them the likes of the Vault, the Cube, the Big House, Striker Island, Iron Heights Penitentiary, and Arkham Asylum, as well as what witnesses called an underwater one-man prison, from which Graviton broke free." Superman tried to recover and placed his attention at the broadcast. At the screen he saw Ironman and Thor, fighting a powerful and almost unstoppable foe, who seemed to have control over gravity. "Heroes Thor and Ironman, with the one sided support of S.H.I.E.L.D. Are currently trying to stop… wait… Ironman was send to outer space! I repeat, Ironman was launched toward outer space and Thor currently fights on his own against Graviton! Millions of lives are in danger here!"

After her yell, the broadcasting was interrupted, the signal was gone, and Superman knew he was needed elsewhere. But even before he could think about flying to New York and preventing Graviton from destroying the city, he felt the powerful hand of Hulk surrounding his face and slamming him against a wall. "You think you can knockout Hulk?" He yelled at Superman and while slamming his head hard against the floor. "Hulk can't be knocked out! Hulk does the knocking!"

"I would gladly prove you different." Superman began while fighting back Hulk's brute force. "But many will die if this battle keeps up, not here but in New York!" Superman then spun Hulk around and launched him toward the store. Hulk just stood up weakly but nowhere near defeated. "I don't know what is what you want. But certainly, you are not evil." And Hulk was surprised to hear that, only he maintained his fierce glare against Superman. "The army forced you here, so you would battle me, and they managed to get what they wanted. But if you are left alone, you have no reasons to fight, do you?"

"It took you a beating to realize that, Einstein?" Hulk added with sarcasms evident in the tone of his voice. Superman just stared back at him with determination. "Even so, Hulk is the strongest! And Hulk will prove it by beating you to a pulp!" And he confirmed his intentions with a furious yell of rage, which Superman just ignored.

"I don't have time for this. People are in danger elsewhere while you want to satisfy your huge ego? If proving you are stronger than me is so important to you, then I admit it, you are stronger. Now get out of here before the army finds you." Superman turned around and was about to fly away, when Hulk grabbed his cape and forced him to the ground. "There is someone more dangerous than you out there! This is your last warning, stay away!"

"Hulk is stronger!" Was everything the green creature yelled out before calming down. "But if you are more worried about that guy out there than Hulk, then Hulk will have to prove you wrong and beat the guy Superman is afraid of, then Hulk will prove he is stronger!" That was the way it all began, the union of heroes which proved to be effective against the most powerful villains. That day, Hulk proved to be strong enough to resist Graviton, so did Superman, and even Thor joined in the 'who is the strongest' discussion, which Ironman took on his advantage, to give birth to the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>JLAvengers: When Worlds Collide.<strong>

**Episode Four: Clash of the Superheroes.**

* * *

><p>"Hurry, please hurry, open the door, Hank!" Jan kept ringing the doorbell of her former boyfriend back in Manhattan, Hank Pym, also known as Ant Man or Giant Man, it all depended of the size he was currently at. But for Janet van Dyne he was simply Hank despite their relationship ending a while ago already. "For the love of… what is taking you so long to open the damn door?" She then tried to hit the door hard, only it was opened before the hit found her target and instead ended knocking her former boyfriend down. "Hank!" She yelled out of embarrassment due to her previous actions.<p>

"Jan, I know our relationship didn't end that well, but was it necessary for you to hit me this hard?" Hank joked, he was actually happy since his former girlfriend had come to pay him a visit. And it was evident in his smile that he wished Janet would once again give him a chance. But his smile faded when seeing the taxi driver Janet hired to reach his apartment, and then saw both Wally and Kyle half conscious and trying to stay on their feet with the help of the driver. "I knew it was too good to be true, I will see you later Jan."

"Hank, wait!" She yelled and placed her foot by the door before Hank could slam it closed, and the girl began pushing the door open. "Seriously, Hank, I don't believe you! How can you still hate him? It was my decision to dump you, it wasn't his fault!"

"Oh really? So, are you saying it wasn't his fault to flirt you every freaking day even when knowing you and I were dating?" Hank added in self-defense, and Janet remained in silence while thinking about a good excuse to give to him. "I don't want that guy inside of my apartment, and no offence to Kyle, but a friend of my enemy is also my enemy!" But Jan insisted and tried to push his door open. "Just take them to a damn hospital!"

"I can't! Wally is you know who! And common medicines won't work on him! As for Kyle, it is bad enough for him to be carrying that damn ring and exposing himself everywhere he goes, he is hallucinating and creating complex high technological stuff all the time, do you know how hard it is to find a taxi when the guy next to you keeps creating creepy alien images with his power ring?" Luckily for Wasp, Wally, and Kyle, the taxi driver was paid and left, leaving Kyle and Wally by the floor before anything superhero-like could be heard by him. Hank then gave the situation some thoughts. "Please, I'm begging you… I don't want to lose any of them… they are my friends… and they used to be your friends too."

"Friends is a strange way to call it." He added, Jan just gave him a worried-full look. "Fine!" He added, Jan just smiled hard. "Just what in the world am I doing? Helping my former girlfriend to save the life of his new boyfriend? For Ultron's sake!" Hank then pulled both Kyle and Wally rudely inside of his apartment. Janet was annoyed by that last, but ignored it all and made her way inside. "Wake up! I won't be able to help you if you don't start talking, what happened to you, Wally?"

"I'm not happy for being here either so deal with it." Jan's current boyfriend complained and tried to stand up, but failed miserably and ended in Jan's arms, which annoyed Hank even more. "Visions… mind blurry… alien people, a war in outer space… head spinning…" Was everything Wally said after yet another attack to his mind.

"He is drunk!" Was Hank's conclusion. "At least when you were dating me you didn't have to stand me being drunk! Just what in the world do you see in this guy? Seriously Janet!"

"He isn't drunk, Hank! And can you please quit bringing the subject into question? He paid me the attention you never gave to me." Hank just ignored her and returned to his Ultron experiment, Jan just stomped the floor hard. "And you are still ignoring me!"

"I know I am, the difference between back then and now, is I'm now doing it on purpose." He added while working on an Ultron helmet, Jan just took the device up and threw it to the other side of the room in annoyance. "That's a great piece of machinery you just trashed around!"

"And that's my boyfriend the one dying because of cerebral pains!" She pointed at Wally. He was once again being victim of convulsions while speaking in an unknown language. "If you care about me, at least a little, you will save him." She begged. Hank bit his lips in annoyance and closed his hands into fists. He then grabbed Wally by the collar, rudely pulled him toward the coach, and then began the diagnostic of his new patient.

"Vibrational pupils, sweat covering all his face, this guy is in shock." He concluded. And after, he took some medical instruments and began monitoring his heartbeat. "Amazing, his heart is running so fast, and his blood is being pumped at an abnormal rate, but still, his system seems to be assimilating these anomalies, and working at an optimal frequency, it's amazing!"

"Hank! Concentrate!" She instructed while placing some wet towels on top of Kyle's forehead and helping him to calm down despite the strong pains. "I don't know for how much longer they will be able to resist this. Wally had had similar attacks before, but never something this strong."

"Attacks? This happened before?" He wondered, Jan nodded. "I will scan his brain signatures, although I don't expect to find much neuronal activity." He joked despite the situation. Jan just ignored him while Hank began scanning his brain with a strange game station like device which he actually modified from a real game station. "Let's see… wow… his brain is truly amazing! I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the best brain I have ever seen! Electrical shocks running at a speed never seen before, it's like if his brain had evolved so much as for him to memorize a whole library of knowledge and store it at a speed no human can even think of. And yet he uses his powers for proposes opposite to science, you were a brilliant student Wally, whatever happened to you."

"This isn't the moment to remember the old days, professor Hank! My brain is exploding!" He complained, Hank nodded and returned to his analysis of Wally's brain. "I'm hearing those voices again! It won't stop! What do you want? Who are the Skrulls?"

"There! Found the anomaly!" Hank added. He then searched for his medical instruments and took out a vaccine he filled with a strong concentration of anesthetics. "Your lower neuronal hemisphere is receiving a dangerous amount of electrical shocks. It is what we in the scientific area like to call telepathy. A brain works just like a computer, sends and receives information to the body using electrical shocks. If such shocks could be received by an outside source, the brain should be able to read them, or at least that's what the theory says. The reality is different though. Your brain is reacting to the source of new information but is unable to read it, not entirely. This will drug you and interrupt the electrical properties of your brain, shutting it off long enough for the external source to be…"

"Just do it!" Wally yelled, and Hank pushed the vaccine to Wally's arm. The super speed freak like hero then fainted, his metabolism was too fast and his body assimilated the medicine immediately. Lulling him to a deep sleep.

"And now for Kyle, since Wally's metabolism runs so fast, he slept right away, for Kyle it should…" But to Hank's surprise, Kyle was now sleeping as well. "Incredible… they were connected, both of their brains… with Wally's one asleep, Kyle suffered the same luck, just incredible…" But his surprise turned to annoyance when noticing Jan was hugging Wally strongly and while crying softly. "Whatever you saw on him." Was Hank's reply.

"Stop it Hank, I don't want to hear any more of it." She then cleaned the tears away from her face, which broke Hank's heart in half. "Wally and Kyle had been having these visions. So did Arthur and I believe Bruce also had them. I don't know what is going on." She explained. Hank just sat down next to Jan while she hugged Wally hard. "What can I do to help them?" She asked, almost begged for Hank's help.

"There is a way to know." Hank added, although not being convinced enough. Jan just stared at him with eyes full of hope. "Wally will sleep for a couple of hours due to his metabolism, I'm not sure about how the drug is affecting Kyle, but I believe I can take advantage of his power ring to enter his mind, and force him into telling us what he is seeing." Jan nodded, apparently understanding what he was doing. "Drugged as he is, we can ask him whatever we want, as with hypnosis. Normally the subject wouldn't reply, but his ring, works thanks to his brain power, asking him what he saw on his visions may materialize thanks to his ring."

"Do you know how spooky are those alien creatures he keeps creating with his ring? I doubt it." Hank crossed his arms doctor like, and Jan just let out a deep breath as reply and approached Kyle. "Can you hear me Kyle? It's me, Jan." She asked, and his ring gave her a reply in the form of a green Jan like illusion wearing only a swimsuit. "I swear I will get you for that one." She added, but then calmed down. "Kyle, I need you to tell me, what are these visions you are seeing? What is invading your mind? Who are the Skrulls?"

Kyle's ring reacted to Jan's question, and the universe in green colors was displayed all around the room. Several planets appeared, all of them with coordinates and names written in an unknown language. "English please." Hank ordered, and the ring obeyed. "You got some crazy friends Jan. I mean, I never believed in Kyle being an intergalactic cop, but now I believe it." Hank walked around the room, and found an astrology book which he used to identify the solar systems displayed all around the place. "Ok, so what am I looking for? Skrull planet please." He demanded, and many planets, stars, and even galaxies were surrounded by a brighter green energy. "Is this a joke?" Hank asked.

"I believe what Kyle is trying to say is all these worlds and galaxies are Skrull's property." Jan added, Hank then felt his book falling from his hands when noticing it. "Wow, I mean, just wow, can you imagine it? An empire of alien people who has invaded these many star systems, is it heading to Earth?" Jan asked, and after her question, the vision zoomed toward the solar system, until arriving to a small planet, one both Jan and Hank knew well. "Mars?"

"Of all the planets in the solar system, Earth is the only one in which life can exist. Why would an empire try to invade Mars and not Earth? Unless… unless Mars was a strategic point, from which the Skrulls would invade us." Hank concluded. "Is this what your vision speaks about Kyle?" Hank wondered, but the solar system then disappeared, and instead, Mar's surface appeared, as well as slimy like humanoid creatures, who brawled against another alien species. Imp like humanoids, great in number and power, it was a total war like scenario, and the whole Martian civilization, was erased from existence. The ring then swallowed the images, and Kyle and Wally finally woke up.

"What just happened?" Kyle wondered, his head was aching, and had no knowledge of what had happened while he was asleep. "Weren't we having some burgers and arguing about former girlfriends?" He asked again.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." Wally added while waking up, and Jan ran toward him and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what is going on, but I like it." And he hugged Jan back, although this time Hank wasn't annoyed in the less, the whole contrary, he was worried.

* * *

><p>"Clark, wake up already, Clark!" Tony demanded once his plane arrived to land and a group of doctors tried to reanimate Clark Kent using shocking therapy, even when Tony knew it was useless. Clark Kent was Superman, there was no way a shock therapy would reanimate him. But at least Tony was cautious enough as to strip him from his Superman outfit before leaving the plane. "Seriously, is Kryptonian resistance to alcohol this low?" Tony asked himself, and soon saw Clark standing up while in the middle of a shock, scaring the hell out of the doctors, who thought they had fried his heart with that last, but Clark was as good as new.<p>

"What is going on?" He asked, looked around the place and noticed he was at the airport, with his shirt wide open, and without his uniform, which Tony was wearing below his clothes. Clark noticed when seeing Tony sweating so much despite the weather being cool. "I never enjoyed flying that much." He admitted, the doctors approached to check his health, but Tony stopped them. "I'm fine gentlemen, my apologizes if I scared you in any way."

"You hear him, he is fine, now get the hell out of here." Tony ordered, and then pulled Clark with him while leaving the doctors confused and wondering about what kind of person was Clark Kent. "Seriously!" Tony yelled in annoyance. "I'm never allowing you to drink ever again, and how can you travel with this bellow your clothes?" Tony pointed at the Superman attire below his clothes, Clark just laughed at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the plane, Tony, I really don't know how to explain it. But I have been seeing these visions inside of my mind, just like if someone was calling me." Clark added, Tony moved his head in negation. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, you have, a lot of times, especially when you didn't trust me enough as to allow me to know your secret identity." Clark nodded. "Or when you said you had an especial Hulk-Buster report to write and instead you were making out with Louise Lane inside of the janitor room."

"How did you…?" Clark began. Tony crossed his arms in annoyance. "You got cameras inside the janitor room?" Clark questioned, Tony ignored him and continued walking around his airport and in search of the many business men wanting to do business with him. "I believe you should listen to me just this once Tony, something is coming, something big and dangerous, we should be preparing for whatever is threatening Earth."

"What is threatening Earth isn't alien people Clark, but Hydra, World War two psychos." Tony informed. He then heard the silent alarm of his avenger membership card and stared at it and at the many holograms displaying on top of it. "Seems like my business talking will have to wait for a while longer, the man of steel and the man of iron are needed elsewhere." He informed, Clark then smiled.

"Then, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to take my pants off since I will need them." Clark joked. Tony just bit his lips in annoyance and stormed toward the bathroom. "Not just anyone can fit my boots Tony."

"Shut up or I fire you Clark, and your boots are heavier than my whole armor." And Clark did nothing but laugh at Tony's physical weakness.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers was already leaving Jay Garrick's home when he received a call from the Justice League watchtower at the moon. He had a hard time figuring out how it worked. He just remembered Bruce Wayne had attached some kind of device inside of his ear. Small and complex and which worked just like a radio installed inside of his ear. Only Steve couldn't find the push to talk button.<p>

"It's just like a radio, Wally said, accept new century's technology, said Kyle, back in my days we didn't need a surgery to communicate with our headquarters." He complained, and then heard someone letting out a deep breathe at the other side of the line. "Mr. Wayne?" He asked.

"Prepare for teleportation Steve." He heard Bruce Wayne command him, and soon, a beam of white and blue lights stroke him. And the next thing he knew was he was in outer space, at the Justice League watchtower at the moon, and already wearing his Captain America uniform. Shortly after, Flash, Green Lantern and Wasp were transported to the Watchtower, same as Hawkeye and Aquaman. In front of them wasn't Bruce Wayne, but Batman, already prepared for the mission ahead and dialing the coordinates. "You are all late." Was his reply.

"You must be Batman." The Captain began and walked toward the man dressed like a bat, and then offered his hand to him, which Batman ignored and continued dialing some coordinates at the console. "Where is Bruce?" The Captain asked.

"Sick and in bed, he gave me everyone's orders, which include appointing you, Captain, as the leader of the Justice League. We are leaving in a suicidal mission, your experience is needed." Batman added. He then approached the members of the Justice League. "You already met half of your teammates, the remaining are Aquaman, King of Atlantis and Hawkeye."

"You are lucky Namor's army of Atlanteans declared a truce and acknowledged me as the only King of Atlantis, Batman. But I swear, if in my absence, Namor tries to take over my Kingdom again, I will have the head of Bruce Wayne." Aquaman demanded, Batman said nothing. He just stared at Aquaman as letting him know the situation was under control. "Just making sure you know, and who is the man dressed like the US flag."

"Don't tell me, Captain America, right? Give me a break, that outfit was stupid at World War two, having another psycho wearing it nowadays is so out of date." The archer in the group, Hawkeye, added while making fun of Captain America. Wasp just kicked him hard. "Ouch! What? Don't tell me you believe in all that stuff Bruce said about reviving Captain America, it's a bunch of nonsenses I tell you."

"It doesn't matter what you think." Was everything Batman said before grabbing Hawkeye by the neck and facing him directly. "You will follow his orders, without questioning, understood?" He intimidated, and Hawkeye nodded several times as reply. "Good."

"Then, I suppose that includes you, Batman." And the man in black clothes faced Captain America. "Will you listen to my every command, without complains of any sort?" And Batman remained in silence. "I will take that as a yes. Then I suggest you to stop intimidating my men." And Batman released Hawkeye, who hit the floor hard. "What are our orders?"

"Different from the Avengers, the Justice League works for everyone, and, against everyone." That won everyone's attention. "Such is the reason of our headquarters being on the moon, where Earth has no right, where government can't complain about our actions. It is important to point this out since one of our members use America as a symbol of his legend. Captain, we are going to attack the US government." And everyone but Arthur, who never cared a damn about Earthling's governments, was surprised. "On July, 1947, a spaceship crash landed at Roswell, New Mexico. It was claimed by the US government with the help of the Mexican government. Unfortunately, there were some complications with the recovery, which lead to the dead of every soldier involved." Captain America listened to all which was said with a new found interest. "The incident couldn't be kept a secret, some farmers and civilians saw white slimy creatures which came out from what they called a flying disc." Wasp was surprised. The vision of Kyle's ring was starting to find its sources. "The US government finally took possession of the flying object, and gave away the excuse of it being a US weather balloon. Of course no one believed such lie, but were silent, even when the aircraft and some alien bodies were transported to a military base at Nevada, were the famous Area 51 was built."

"Come on, I mean, we all know alien people exist." Kyle interrupted. "I'm the living proof of it. But if there was an alien living on Earth, I would know, I mean, I have to check on their visas. Ask Superman, he got one." Batman just stared at Kyle oddly, the man in green then began sweating hard. "I will remain in silence." He added.

"This is a real conspiracy, a treat to all mankind." Batman added. Kyle nodded and remained in silence. "For years I have studied this conspiracy, and I found out it didn't begin back there, but even before the Roswell incident. What crashed on Roswell, wasn't entirely an alien spacecraft, it was man built. An amalgamation between alien technology and Earth technology. The same kind of technology which was once seen in war. Captain America may have faced such technology, since it was technology the Nazis used during the World War two." And Captain America lowered his face when remembering the events.

"I saw them… so did Alan and Jay, even Bucky before he died." The Captain began. "White and slimy creatures, with three sharp fingers each, black organs inside a translucent white body, a red eye like sphere inside of their heads." Batman nodded, those were the same aliens he had investigated. "They could read our minds, and were far stronger than common humans. Each alien was like a super soldier, and they worked with Hydra, developing weapons, reading the minds of our scientists, it was horrible."

"And they are back." Batman concluded, the Captain then bit his lips in annoyance. "I have gathered enough information, and I know they captured two of them alive. One died just recently, the other one is close to dead, but we need it. That White Martian is the only hope for humanity, since it's the only life form we can use to reveal the existence of the other White Martians before the invasion begins."

"Are those the visions Flash and Green Lantern had been having… you had them too?" Wasp asked. Batman raised an eyebrow. It was evident even below his mask. "Kyle draw some alien like conquerors while he was asleep with his ring, he said something about some Skrull guys. Are the Skrulls and the White Martians the same?"

"Oddly enough, there is nothing about the Skrulls in the Oa book of alien species… there are Martians in the encyclopedia, but they are green, not white… maybe Skrull is the Oan name for Martians, but then again, that name isn't registered." That was Kyle's conclusion.

"And you are supposed to be a space cop?" Captain America asked. "Perhaps your registry should be updated." The Captain added.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any idea of how many space sectors there are out there?" Kyle complained. "Give me a break! Even I can't know everything about alien creatures."

"So, are we going to kick Martian butts, or Skrull butts?" Flash asked. "I'm a little confused here. Who are we going after again?"

"The US government, the Justice League will invade area 51." Batman then stared at Captain America. "Will that be a problem, Captain?" And for a moment, there was silence, but soon, the Captain readied his shield.

"I'm ready. I have faced the White Martians before, and I know they are dangerous. Whether it means going against my beloved country, and in order to save Earth, I will deal with the consequences." Batman nodded and then transported everyone toward Area 51, or at least the closer section he could find. Everyone was surprised when finding themselves in the middle of a battle. Army men where firing at them, and everyone had to fall back. "You could have warned us before all this happened, Kyle, shields up!"

"I'm on it Cap!" He answered, and a huge Captain America like shield, only in green colors instead of blue, white and red, was casted in front of the whole Justice League. "Hey! They are firing at us with alien technology, those are Kryptonian blasters, and those are Kree Empire photon bombs… ow crap." Kyle added moments before the bomb exploded and broke his shield, sending everyone flying a few meters away from the battle field.

"Hey! Are you Justice Leaguers out of your mind? Fall back!" The group heard someone say, and they found a man dressed all in a black costume and with an eagle like logo adorning his chest and face mask, pulling everyone inside of an improvised trench. "Batman! I expected you people half an hour ago! I mean, I love playing the commando against the US government, but I ran out of gadgets a while back! Oh, and nice to see you Wally." The man spoke to the Flash, who waved his hand back at his old friend.

"We will take over. I'm transporting you back to the Watchtower." And before the young hero could complain, he was transported back to the Justice League headquarters. Captain America then stared at Batman oddly. "His name is Nightwing, he is like my Bucky. He isn't ready for the bigger league yet." And the Captain nodded. "I send him earlier to deactivate the security systems."

"Seems to me like it worked." The Captain added. "They are too many, I need two of you forming a distraction, keeping people outside while the rest of us enter the facilities, is there anyone here who can outmatch bullets?" The Captain asked, he had heard a lot of nowadays heroes thanks to Jay and Alan, and was plotting some kind of nowadays strategy, and found Kyle's smile as reply. "I worked with Alan a lot in the past, I'm sure you can do it, but you need a partner, who else can pull out a diversion."

"I'm not afraid of bullets!" Aquaman yelled and ran out of the trench. He evaded some bullets, many others hit him but were unable to penetrate his strong skin, and Captain America was surprised. A man with nothing to cover his chest was being continuously fired at and could barely feel the bullets. "Feel the wrath of the king of Atlantis dry landers!"

"I never get tired of Aquaman's crazy personality." Kyle added. He then began creating a whole armor, probably something he saw in a movie. It had two machine guns at each hand and mechanical-like legs and chest protection as well as a pilot's cabin. It was a machine like none other, more sci-fiction like than technological, but could still pull out the trick.

"Flash! Jay used to vibrate his molecules fast enough as to fake invisibility, can you do that?" And Flash burst into laughter when hearing that last. "That means you can?" He asked.

"Jay Garrick had a top speed of the speed of sound. I run faster than the speed of light, and not only that, I can lend speed to other objects or people." And Flash touched the Captain's shoulder, filling him with the energy of the speed force which feed Flash with his super speed. He did the same with Hawkeye. "Although it only lasts a few seconds, Wasp." And the girl flew to Flash's shoulder, hugging his neck hard because she knew what was coming. "That tickles babe." He added before rushing away, the Captain and Hawkeye exchanged looks, but followed Flash at an incredible speed, so fast no soldier was able to see them as they entered the facilities via a broken wall Kyle blasted with the power of his ring. And once inside, and in less than a second, Flash stopped them both, stripping them of their speed, and helping them recover the lost equilibrium. "Thank you for traveling with Flash Speed Force space jumps, we hope your trip was a pleasant one, let the Speed Force be with you."

"Shut up honey." Wasp demanded while recovering from the run. "Wow, we really are inside Area 51, just look at all those…" And she was interrupted when trying to evade some phase gun like blasts which were fired at her. "That's rude!" She complained.

"We left Batman behind!" Hawkeye added, but then saw some batarangs flying toward the soldiers inside and exploding before impact, knocking them out cold. "Never mind, how did you make it inside the base? We left you behind."

"Your orders Captain." Batman asked. He then threw some batarangs toward a newly arrived group of soldiers, which were knocked once the explosion took place. "Our objective is an alien body inside of a cryogenic chamber at the lowest basement of this building, 47 seven stories below. After hacking the computers, my team discovered the alien is being prepared for an autopsy, despite it still being alive." And the Captain nodded while thinking about a plan to follow.

"Flash and Wasp, you two rush toward the lowest floor, bring that alien to us." Flash nodded, took Wasp's hand, and she shrank and sat by Flash's shoulder before he rushed away. "Hawkeye, if they know we are after the alien, they will keep that section of the building well protected. I need you to pull a second diversion, attack the base in search of the alien's aircraft, let them think we are after the technology, not the alien."

"The aircraft's section is by the western wing." Batman added and pointed toward the zone, far away and between the military base and the war taking place outside. Hawkeye let out a deep breathe, nodded, and rushed outside while firing his arrows all around the place. "The security locks Nightwing opened will be locked soon. The only way to keep them open long enough for us to claim what we came for, and open the channel to the watchtower for teleportation, is to take over the communication room, and open an encrypted communication with the watchtower, it is our only way out."

"Understood, then you and I will handle the soldiers all the way toward the communication room." Batman nodded. Both then ran their way toward the main hall, the most protected zone of the area, and had to use all their skills to break through the high defenses.

* * *

><p>"Took us a while, but there it is, Area 51." Ironman informed, and everyone inside of the Queen Jet nodded. All the Avengers had come to prevent an attack to these facilities, but more than one were surprised when they saw the Justice League invading the area. "What? Damn you Bruce! This was my mission, how did he know I was going to try and save Area 51?"<p>

"Ironman, I believe they aren't here to save it, but attack it." Superman added, he was using his super ear to hear the conversation between Batman and Captain America. "Seven of them, two outside playing a diversion, the other five are inside. Flash and Wasp went to underground level number 47. Something about an alien, Hawkeye is going after the ship, but it is much likely another diversion. Batman and Captain America are heading toward the communication room."

"If only we weren't in the middle of Nevada dessert, and this mission wasn't classified as top secret by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this would be great publicity for the Avengers. Just imagine, beating up the Justice League, too bad the media will never know about this, right, Superman?" Ironman asked in tone of order, and Superman had to agree. "This is the plan, Hulk and I will take care of everything outside. Superman, you lead everyone inside. Avengers, bring them down!" Ironman placed the auto pilot, and then opened the shuttle of the Queen Jet so everyone would jump into action.

"Kyle! Watch out!" Aquaman yelled, but it was too late, Ironman had landed and was already blasting Green Lantern with his unibeam, pushing him back and messing with his concentration. "And here I thought this was going to be a boring mission, don't give up kid, I'm on my way!" Aquaman yelled after slamming two soldiers in the face with a single punch and was then ready to aid Green Lantern when a different green creature fell just in front of him. "Want a piece of me?" Aquaman yelled out. "Get out of my way before I beat the hell out of you!" He ordered, and that only angered Hulk.

"You think you can order Hulk around? No one orders Hulk around!" Hulk yelled and punched, Aquaman jumped and kicked his face, Hulk was annoyed, Aquaman was far too weak as to try to hurt Hulk, but he was trying. "I will smash you!" Hulk attacked, Aquaman evaded him and slashed his back with his hook, Hulk barely felt the cut, it was only a scratch, but Aquaman was too proud of a man as to be intimidated by Hulk even when he was weaker than him and there was no water anywhere near the dessert to keep him hydrated. "Hulk angry!"

"Come and get me you mindless beast. I swear in the name of Atlantis I will find a way to bring you down! No matter if it kills me!" And he punched Hulk straight in the face, Hulk wasn't hurt in the less, but was annoyed and tried to hit Aquaman, who was just too fast for him to slam. "I have faced sea monsters more troublesome than you! What are you waiting for? Hit me!" And it continued like that, with Hulk trying to hurt Aquaman, but failing miserably.

"Are you crazy, Arthur? That's Hulk who you are making fun of! He will totally beat the hell out of you!" Kyle yelled, but was too busy fighting against Ironman as to concentrate in helping out Aquaman. "I need to end this fast, if Arthur runs out of water, he is as useless as a jellyfish when there is a low tide!"

"I heard that Kyle! Once I'm done with the Hulk I will get my hook on you!" Aquaman yelled and tricked Hulk into slamming his fist against a wall and forcing it to crumble on top of him. "And even a jellyfish during a low tide can press a stinger against you!" Hulk arose from the crumbled building and began launching boulders against Aquaman, failing to realize Aquaman was only buying time until someone stronger could come to his aid, since he knew he definitively couldn't stand a chance against Hulk.

"I will give your friend a point in favor, he knows how to fight." Ironman added while creating a force field to prevent being hit by Kyle's blasts of green energy, which he was firing from the insides of a huge mecha-like robot. "You, in the other hand, know nothing of complex machinery. There is no way a machine that big can move that fast, small prototypes are faster and more effective, quit watching cartoons!"

"Maybe you should watch more cartoons. Then you would realize there is no limits to someone's imagination." Kyle added while dressing himself as a green grim reaper and attacking Ironman with his scythe, which Ironman dodged easily and then blasted Kyle. "Maybe a more cartoonist approach." He added and then launched a lead-filled boxing glove toward Ironman, who thought it was too stupid as to hurt him but found himself being slammed to the ground by the force of the green energy. "I love old cartoons."

* * *

><p>Far from where the battle was taking place, Hawkeye managed to neutralize every soldier trying to prevent him from reaching the alien spaceship he was ordered to try to claim. Half of his arrow bag was gone in the battle, and he was as tired as hell, but he was just a door away from the spaceship, and he was about to open that door when he found a female hand grabbing his, spinning him around, and launching him toward the opposite direction. For a moment there, Hawkeye was unsure of what had just happened, but then saw a beautiful woman wearing a sexy looking leotard, and whistled at her.<p>

"Did I die and went to heaven, because if I did, I would have died way sooner in order to see that beautiful… face of yours." He said finding it best not to speak about her other features, but the woman wasn't pleased and she grabbed Hawkeye by the neck and launched him once again. "Ouch! Ok, fine, but wait, I don't remember the Avengers having a girl on their team… let's see, Hulk, Ironman, Superman, Ant Man, Black Panther dude, and that blonde with the hammer, nope, no girl."

"I haven't signed yet, and the guy with the hammer just invited me and said I would find some fun here." She said while placing her boot at Hawkeyes throat. "And, by the way, his name is Thor, and he is my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sure I'm a better dancer than him." Hawkeye joked, moved his foot and kicked Wonder Woman's back knee, forcing her to lose equilibrium and release him. He then jumped back, readied an arrow and launched it at her, which she deflected with her bracelets. "That's playing dirty." He added and then launched more arrows, which she deflected as well. "Fine, this time I'm serious!" He fired, Diana tried to block but missed and the arrow hit her neck, although it bounced away. "Wait, what? If you are invulnerable then why using those damn bracelets?"

"Not everything bounces away from my skin, so I train myself never to be hit just in case." She then stared at Hawkeye with rage filled eyes, which worried the archer a lot. "You have insulted me, and I won't tolerate such insult. Get ready, archer, because I'm ready to strike you with the wrath of the gods!" She yelled and slammed her fist hard at the floor, forcing a small Earthquake and Hawkeye to lose equilibrium. Diana then ran toward him with the speed of Hermes, and Hawkeye finally understood he was in troubles.

"This is going to hurt in the morning." Was everything he said before being hit straight in the face by an angry looking Wonder Woman.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to underground floor number 47, slimy creatures, mass destruction weapons, and several US government secrets in halls from 1 to 58, there is a special offer in White Aliens from Mars, steal one get one free, batteries not included, as a side effect, being close to a White Martian may be gross and spooky, if the symptoms persist, please stop invading area 51 for our White Martians." Flash added once arriving to underground floor 47 and placing Wasp down. The girl was dizzy and about to lose her breakfast, but somehow she managed to swallow the urge of throwing out and returned to her normal size. "I never get bored of watching that face of yours whenever I place you down after a race."<p>

"Make fun of me once again, and I swear I will sting you." She warned, Flash just laughed at her. "So, if I were a White Martian, where would I be?" She wondered, and Flash rushed away and returned in a few seconds.

"50 doors from here, I already knocked the guards down, want me to take you there? We will be there in a Flash, seriously." He offered, but Wasp refused the offer and walked instead. She didn't even feel like shrinking and flying, she was too dizzy as to do just that. "What's wrong babe? You are usually more cheerful like, even when I'm being a total pain. Don't tell me I'm actually being a total pain, I don't like being a total pain, I just am a total pain sometimes, well, many times… actually, almost all the time I'm a total pain, am I a total pain?"

"Right now you are a total pain!" She yelled, even when Flash was only joking trying to cheer her up. "Just, don't bother me right now, will you?" And Flash raised an eyebrow at her. "It's nothing, just leave it like that, I'm fine."

"You are not fine… you are thinking about Hank… aren't you…?" Flash added, and Wasp flinched at such revelation. She moved her face several times in negation, but Flash was serious this time. "Listen… I know you and him were a couple in the past… and I kind of screwed it up all by flirting you all the time. Hank is right, I totally understand if you… well, no, I don't understand, and I definitively wouldn't like that, I love you, but if you think you should then I…"

"Wally, shut up." Wasp added, and Flash lowered his face. "I love Hank, but I love you too, and different to Hank, you actually listen to me. I'm not dumping you over him, and it's just, well, I can't hate him, it was me dumping him, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if it was the right thing." And Flash felt his heart breaking. "Wait, no, that wasn't what I was trying to say." She tried to fix it, but the damage was already done.

"No, its ok, I guess I deserve that. I was a total jerk to you, and Hank is a professor, a great person, while I'm an unemployed who lives of his superhero career. I got nothing, and eat more than I can pay, is that what you are trying to say?" Flash asked, he was trying to be mature, but the truth was he was afraid of Jan dumping him and his immaturity was winning the best out of him. "You deserve someone better than I."

"Wally, that's definitively not what I wanted to say." And the argument continued. Luckily for them, Flash had knocked every guard out and they could continue with this conversation privately. "I don't regret it, I'm happy with you, and I totally love it when we are in the cover of a magazine, you do know we are the number one hero couple of all times, better than Hawkeye and Catwoman!" She tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. "Wally, how long have we been dating?"

"I don't know, I have traveled through time so many times I don't even know when is my real birthdate time. I'm supposed to be 21 years old, but Bruce says I'm 25 because of my many time travels." He added, and Jan raised an eyebrow at that last. "What?"

"Forget about that, concentrate Wally, we have been dating since we were both 18, and even if you are 25, we have been dating for 3 years. Do you think I would still be your girlfriend after such a long time if I didn't love you for real?" She asked. Flash moved his head in negation. "I'm just saying, well… I'm 21… and you are… 25… which is weird because I didn't know that… but what I'm trying to say is… we are both adults… and we look like teenagers dating all around the city before going to school the next day." And Wally raised an eyebrow. "Fastest man alive but slowest in many other things… I'm still single Wally, so are you…"

"Of course we are… oh…" He finally understood, and Jan smiled at that last. "Is this the part where I rush toward Mexico or Canada?" And Janet was about to complain about Wally's words when a lighting was slammed against the floor after breaking through the ceiling, and in front of the couple, one of the Avengers appeared. "Saved by the god of thunder, now I'm going to get my butt kicked."

"Not by him, by me!" Flash heard, but the words didn't come out from Thor, but from Ant Man, who jumped from Thor's shoulder, grew to normal size and punched Wally straight in the face, something he wasn't expecting, and then he got hit by Hank once again. "I helped you because of her! And now you convince her into becoming a criminal?" Hank launched another hit, but this time Wally reacted and dodged it. "I have waited for so long to have an excuse to kick your worthless butt and smack that grim out of your face."

"I don't need super speed to bring you down Hank! And I will prove it!" And Wally slammed his face hard, so hard even blood feel from his nose. "You hit like a scientist, oh wait, you are a scientist. Come and get me lab guy! While you were eating books, I was out there running around and doing some sports! I can take you out without my powers." And Hank replied to his words by growing in size. "That's cheating!" Wally complained, and he had to move at high speed to evade Hank's foot. "Why are the ceilings on Area 51 so tall and the corridors just too small? The world is unfair with the Flash."

"I will show you unfair! How about stealing my girlfriend to begin with?" And Hank kept trying to catch Flash with no luck, although Flash couldn't fight in such a small corridor and could just dodge.

"This isn't happening, my ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend are trying to hurt each other's. And, I'm alone against the god of thunder? Seriously? I'm not in the mood!" Thor readied his Mjolnir, and Wasp got her hands shinning with the power of her stingers, only Flash rushed toward Thor before the god of thunder could fight his girlfriend and punched him on the face. "Wally?"

"Tag, you are it!" Wally yelled while running away. "Jan! I love you! And I will marry you! I swear I will! But first I have to survive Thor!" And the god of thunder spun his Mjolnir and flew after the Flash.

"Marriage?" Hank added. His face was full with disappointment, just like Jan's one. "He can't marry you, he is a no one, he only gets what Bruce pays him, and it isn't much if you think about how much he eats!" Hank complained, but Jan moved her head in negation. "Jan, no, you can't marry him. I'm sorry, I swear I will pay more attention to you! Forget about Ultron or anything else, Jan, please."

"This isn't the moment Hank… apparently, there is a battle taking place between the Justice League and the Avengers… and we are both on opposite sides." Jan added while preparing her stingers, but Hank didn't feel like fighting her. "I took my decision, Hank, you have a one and only true love, and that is science… and I have a one and true love as well, and that is Wally, and I'm ready to be Janet West." She blasted, Hank did nothing, he wanted to be knocked out, and wake up way after while thinking it was all just a dream, but it wasn't. "Sorry Hank, but I have a White Martian to save… and a life of my own…" And with a last tear in favor of her former boyfriend, Jan walked in search of the White Martian.

* * *

><p>"Fine, I admit it, you are fast, not light speed fast like me, but still pretty fast!" Flash continued rushing through the many corridors of area 51 underground facilities, and was pissed off when noticing Thor was catching up. "So, you have the top speed of the speed of sound while flying, that's pretty impressive. You know I'm faster than that, don't you?"<p>

"I honor your speed. Even Sleipnir, the eight legged horse, wouldn't catch up with you. I accept my defeat in speed. But in power, I am greater than you!" Thor added while throwing the Mjolnir, which Flash saw coming and tried to catch, but the Mjolnir found him unworthy and gave the fastest man alive the shock of his life and was then slammed to a wall by the force of the Mjolnir. "I claim my victory in the name of Asgard."

"Ow, this is going to hurt in the morning… what in the world just happened to me…?" Flash said while standing up. He was badly injured, but conscious, which was more than what Thor was expecting. "You hit almost as hard as Superman… I know… we raced around the globe once and I kind of stepped on his nerves… he punched me…" And Flash fell down, but still tried to stand up. "Come on… stand up Flash, you need to live through this."

"You were defeated, or were supposed to… but you stand up, even when your bones are broken?" Flash then rushed toward Thor and hit him hard at his jaw at an incredible speed. Thor returned the attack with his Mjolnir and Flash was slammed against a wall once again. "Are you a god? Perhaps Hermes from the Greek mythology? Only then would I understand you standing up after my hits."

"…I'm not…" He stood up again, but he was way too beaten up as too keep on fighting. But Thor could see his wounds were healing in front of his eyes. "I got some invulnerability, not much, but some… and an hyper metabolism which works like some kind of healing factor unless I break a bone, which takes longer to heal… I'm not just a guy who can run at super speed." And Flash began vibrating his molecules, then rushed toward Thor, stroke him at his face and send him flying several doors away, which was something that impressed Thor more than anything. He felt the hit, it wasn't strong enough as to hurt him badly, but he felt it. "If you punch someone a thousand times at the same place in less than a second, it should hurt, I think." But Thor flew his way back and stood defiant in front of Flash. "You are going to break my bones, aren't you?" Flash pointed out, his legs were failing him, and he fell to his knees.

"I enjoy a good fight more than everything. But sadly, you are not worthy enough to fight me. Fast you are, and strong in heart and will, but not powerful enough to hurt me in the less." Flash nodded, and Thor readied his Mjolnir. "Still, I refuse to injure you badly because of your brave heart. Instead, I will be merciful. I will just knock you down." And Thor slammed his Mjolnir hard at Flash's jaw, forcing him to faint. "This is my victory. Feel free to challenge me again when you are worthy enough." And with nothing left to say, Thor flew his way out of Area 51.

* * *

><p>Back at the first floor, Batman and Captain America arrived to the communication room. And once they did they found Superman and Black Panther already waiting for them, which was something Batman wasn't looking forward too, and couldn't react to in time to reach his Kryptonite ring from inside of his cape since Black Panther had thrown himself to Batman and both combatants ended falling down the stairs connecting the hangar to the communication room, a hangar full with many space ships, some which were familiar to the Captain's eyes as weapons inside the castle from his last mission as a soldier in World War two. But staring at those spaceships, and at Batman and Black Panther brawling around them, wasn't going to help the Captain against Superman.<p>

"I can't believe this… Captain America?" Superman began. He didn't feel like fighting anymore since his symbol of inspiration was right there and in front of him, shield in hand and ready to fight against someone who could punch and hurt the Hulk. "Are you really him, the original one, the Captain America from World War two?" He asked.

"And what if I am?" The Captain asked in self-defense, Superman just crossed his arms, revealing to Captain America that he wasn't going to fight him until getting his answer. "I am… I was frozen after my last mission, and brought back to life by Bruce Wayne. And now I'm the leader of the Justice League." And for a moment, Superman reflected no emotion. "Step aside if you aren't going to fight."

"I never said I wasn't going to." Superman added, he then stared at the Captain's Shield. "You are not lying. Your heart beat is normal, your respiration as well, and only one man can use a shield as a weapon as good as you do, Captain… then tell me why you are doing all this? And believe me… if you don't tell the truth, I will know." The Captain stared at the man of steel, always ready to fight him if needed be, but also knowing his chances were very slim.

"The fate of the whole world depends on this mission's success." He explained. "The Justice League works for no government, but goes in favor of planetary safety, even if the US government declares us as public enemies. It is a risk we are willing to take for the life of many. There is an alien here, one who is the key of this world's future, and I need to help my team to rescue it." For a moment, there was silence, or at least there was until Batman arrived after taking care of Black Panther, now unconscious and in the middle of a half destroyed spaceship. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"I'm sorry Captain. I know you are telling the truth, but breaking into a government military base is a crime. We will find another way after you surrender." Superman approached, and the Captain swung his shield fast, but not fast enough as to hit Superman, or so it was before Superman began sweating hard, and Captain America got a better handle of his shield and knocked Superman downstairs with a hit of his shield straight to Superman's jaw.

"What happened? I thought you said this guy was strong enough as too fight Thor and Hulk in hand to hand combat." The Captain asked, and Batman showed him a green ring. "What is this?"

"Different to Hulk and Thor, Superman has a deadly weakness… a green mineral called Kryptonite which weakness him to the point of him being as vulnerable as a common human." And Batman entered the communication room. "We got work to do."

"I don't like winning battles like this." Captain America added while facing the monitor room, but then heard footsteps coming his way and placed his shield in the way in time to stop a fist from hitting his face. "A woman?" He wondered.

"A Wonder Woman!" The girl added and punched again, Captain America endured the hit with both hands pressing against the shield. "I don't know how you managed to defeat Superman, but I won't be that easy to defeat."

"Neither will Thor, the god of thunder!" And everything went from bad to worse for Captain America when Thor arrived. "Surrender, or feel the wrath of the gods!" Thor commanded, and Captain America launched his shield toward Wonder Woman, who blocked with her bracelets, but in the distraction found the Captain kicking her legs and falling down. The Captain then took his shield and blocked the impact of the Mjolnir.

"Batman! Hurry!" He demanded, but Batman wasn't ready, even when the coordinates and the communication channel were established they still didn't have the alien. "I can't take them both on my own, I need reinforcements!"

"Got your back Cap!" And Thor turned around enraged to see Flash running their way, leaving a female White Martian by the floor and then slamming his fist hard at Thor's face, sending him back and allowing the Captain to hit his back with the shield, Flash then spun him around and launched him downstairs. "Thanks, without the distraction, he was going to hammer my head off." Wally admitted.

"And now I will." Thor said while flying his way back up with Wonder Woman by his side. "I was merciful, allowed you to continue breathing, but now you have angered the god of thunder, I will be merciful no more!" Thor got ready, but even before he could slam his hammer against Flash, the wall next to him was destroyed by the force of an enraged Hulk surrounded by a golden made rope connected to Aquaman's left hand, who was riding Hulk as in a rodeo, and leading him until he crashed with Thor and Wonder Woman, who fell down the stairs at the same time Aquaman released Hulk and landed in front of Flash and Captain America.

"Please… tell me you got the White Martian… it was fun before I began drying… when Hulk recovers, I'm done for." And Hulk recovered almost immediately, he was furious, and he jumped toward the Justice Leaguers only moments before Batman pressed the teleporting device of his belt.

"Don't worry, we got her." And afterwards, Hulk crashed at the floor, while the Justice League was transported to their headquarters at the moon.

* * *

><p>"Let's face it people… we got our butts kicked… we need more raw power in the Justice League…" Flash added while taking his mask off and falling to the floor exhausted. "Superman, Hulk, Thor, and now Wonder Woman, they got all the power houses, what do we have?"<p>

"Ability." Batman added while taking the White Martian in his arms and walking away. "There is no good in raw power if you don't know how to use it. That's the reason of why the Justice League was victorious today. We accomplished our objectives, with brains, and good leadership…" He said that last while staring at Captain America, who nodded at the man dressed like a bat. "Now, rest… your new orders won't arrive until later." And with that last said, Batman left the room.

"More orders? Haven't you heard of taking care of the injured first?" Wally complained, and Jan went to his side and began running her fingers around his red hair. "I guess I will survive." He added, Jan smiled. "How you feeling, Kyle?" He asked while facing the space cop.

"My ring needs a recharge, but other than that I'm as good as new." He said, and then faced his friend. "So, what happened? Got involved in a fight with Jan's former boyfriend?" Kyle asked, both Jan and Wally faced away. "Umm… sorry…" He added.

"I'm out of here, I need some water." Arthur complained, as usual being the unsocial one, and leaving Captain America wondering if they worked well as a Justice League and staring at the unconscious Hawkeye, who unmasked looked more like raccoon eye.

"You did well, soldiers." Were his words. "I'm proud of you following my leadership at every command. But it is true what Wally says, the Avengers got all the raw power, and I believe it isn't the last time we will be facing them in battle. We all need some training, me included, I was powerless against Superman.

"Tell me about it, I have the Mjolnir printed all over my face." Wally complained. "My beautiful face." He added while smiling oddly.

"Want to have lipstick all over your face instead?" Wasp asked, a flirting smile drawn on her lips. Wally nodded several times in agreement. "Then call the marriage official." She demanded, concern in her eyes, and confusion in Wally's ones.

"Official… like in we will truly do it…?" Wasp crossed her arms, Kyle and Steve raised an eyebrow, Clint was still unconscious. "Kyle, lend me your ring, I need to ask Jan for marriage properly."

"Get your own." Kyle joked, Jan hugged Wally and kissed him, and Clint was still unconscious. Steve just stared at the group, a sense of proudness growing inside of his chest. For him, it made no difference between there being a powerhouse in their team, or it remaining as it is. He was proud of all of his soldiers.

"Marriage is a great responsibility Wally, and I will make sure you don't flirt any women beside your bride." The Captain added, and Wally delivered an odd smile to him. "I'm dead serious, and before you think about it Kyle, yes, there will be stag night party." And Kyle and Wally exchanged looks. "But, we will celebrate like in World War two days. Only beer between friends and no ladies. Remember marriage is a loyalty business."

"I think I like that idea, after all, with great marriage comes great responsibility." Jan added while smiling at Wally, despite the groom complaining about the situation. "After the marriage, I'm going to be the only woman in your life!"

"Well, I have until then to have fun, don't I?" He joked, Jan cursed and pulled him into a wrestling grab, Steve and Kyle just laughed, and Clint finally woke up but the laughter was hurting his ears.

* * *

><p>At a sealed room at the Watchtower, Batman was trying to reanimate and almost dead White Martian, connecting her to a containment tube filled with a protein serum, and trying to wake her up from her vegetative state.<p>

"Come on, wake up, we need you alive." Bruce added while trying to find the correct frequency toward the White Martian's neural signatures. "Only you can tell me how to free the Green Martian without killing it, and only he knows what are the Skrulls and what they are planning, you need to wake up, or else, Earth is doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? So, yeah, I like Aquaman a lot, lol, but I'm still realist, he could never beat the Hulk but is smart enough as to trick him, as for Hawkeye, he is funny, but I already have Wally as comic relief so I can't find a way to give him a more protagonist-like character, sorry, still thinking. As for Flash, yep, I know, my favorite and stealing paragraphs, won't happen again. As for Captain America, it's still too early to give him a deep protagonist-like approach since I'm still developing the storyline, but he is still the main character, same with the Martian Manhunter but he is still frozen, I hope next chapter doesn't take that long, and sorry for the delay.<strong>

**Oh, and also, I made cameos of Quicksilver in last Chapter and Nightwing in this one, who else would you like to see? It may give me something to think about to fit in the plot, lol, and let me guess, everyone will say Wolverine, lol, I'm not placing Spiderman, because if I do, Sony will sue me, hell, they didn't allow him to appear in Super Hero Squad, hahahahaha.**

**Nightwing: Former Robin and the first one to use that name, got in an argument with Batman and quit as his sidekick in order to become his own legend. Batman and Nightwing still work together, but must of the time, Batman kicks him out just like he did in the story, I think that was about all the cameos I made this time, from DC that is… I think.**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
